Sweet Enemy
by ghye
Summary: REMAKE dari Novel Santy Agatha dengan judul yang sama / Baekhyun si gadis miskin, Chanyeol si angkuh yang ternyata mempunyai hutang budi kepada ayah baekhyun ingin membalasnya dengan cara menjadi kakak yang baik untuk baekhyun / Chanbaek / GS
1. Prolog

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang", Sehun menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion itu , "Dia anak miskin itu, yang dipungut oleh eomma Chanyeol "

"Mana?" Jongin ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit, "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang membuat eomma Chanyeol memungutnya?"

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh eomma Chanyeol, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin, dengar-dengar ayahnya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Nyonya Park memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya"

Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaanya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, Park Chanyeol putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di negara ini, Jongin dan Sehun adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena Chanyeol membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil.

Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Appanya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan Eommanya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kegiatan amal dan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan. Meskipun Chanyeol sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya itu

Dan Baekhyun, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru eommanya untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Chanyeol mengernyit kesal. Eommanya selalu membuatnya repot, dan sekarang, dia menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. Chanyeol harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia cantik", Jongin bergumam lagi, kali ini mengamati dengan lebih intens, "Chanyeol, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak.", Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya itu mengganggu konsentrasinya membaca, "Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, dia akan tinggal di mansion ini."

Sehun mengernyit, "Eommamu memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di _mansion_ keluarga Park? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Baekhyun tidak punya rumah, karena ayahnya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh Bank, karena itu eomma memutuskan menempatkannya di sini", Chanyeol mencibir, membayangkan betapa senangnya Baekhyun mendengar keputusan eommanya. Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah, _mansion _keluarga Park. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta namanya. Semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta keluarga Park. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu, Chanyeol sangat yakin Baekhyun punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" Jongin menangkap sorot kebencian di mata Chanyeol.

Dengan acuh Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Jongin dan Sehun saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu, akan gawat bagi Baekhyun, kalau Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Karena Chanyeol terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

=u=

Baekhyun turun dari Limousine yang dikirimkan Nyonya Park kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap Mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. Astaga. Mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Ini adalah mansion terbesar yang pernah Baekhyun lihat, yang bisa Baekhyun bayangkan. Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun mengernyit, mansion ini terlalu besar, terlalu mewah dan Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus tinggal di sini.

Dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya Park memintanya tinggal di Mansion keluarga Park yang terkenal itu, setelah Baekhyun tinggal sebatang kara karena kematian ayahnya. Tetapi Nyonya Park bersikeras, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya, Nyonya Park sudah membiayai sekolahnya, Baekhyun sangat berhutang budi kepadanya.

Saat ini, sebatang kara di dunia ini Baekhyun sepenuhnya tergantung kepada kebaikan hati Nyonya Park. Dia masih ingin sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Itulah impian ayahnya, supaya Baekhyun menjadi anak pintar dan berpendidikan, sehingga bisa hidup lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan. Digenggamnya kalung perak di lehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Baekhyun bersama ayahnya. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan dibeli ayahnya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

=u=

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal,

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Park sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda, silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Baekhyun menatap pelayan itu dengan gugup,

"Eh… apakah Nyonya Park ada di mansion?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada, itupun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion. Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Baekhyun merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Tetapi pelayan laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengikuti pelayan itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini.", Pelayan itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun masuk, lalu terpesona. Astaga. Luas kamar ini munkin sama dengan luar mansion kecil yang dia tinggali bersama ayahnya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Baekhyun merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang, kami akan menyediakannya. Oh ya, nanti malam silahkan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, Nyoya Park ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Baekhyun di kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, berdiri ditengah ranjang dan terpana, seolah-olah sedang berada di negeri dongeng.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya, dia menoleh ke pintu dan terpana. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang paling tampan yang pernah Baekhyun lihat. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan,

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini", suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun memundurlan langkah menjauh.

"Kau.. kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya jengkel,

"Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini mansionku."

Baekhyun tertegun, jadi inilah dia, Pak Chanyeol , pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Park yang terkenal itu. Baekhyun sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di tabloid-tabloid. Park Chanyeol putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis Park yang berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Baekhyun dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya, tetapi satu yang pasti. Park Chanyeol yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di tabloid-tabloid.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu.", Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kepada Baekhyun, "Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena eommaku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion kami. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!", Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Baekhyun, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun", Jongin tertawa geli ketika dia dan Chanyeol berappasan dengan Baekhyun di lorong mansion, lalu Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Jongin, "Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di mansion ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengusirnya dari sini."

"Hmmm…", Chanyeol tampak berpikir, "Jangan salah, aku sedang membuat sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?", Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tertarik

"Rencana yang bisa membuat eomma mengusirnya dari mansion ini."

=u=

Mansion itu heboh, ketika di pagi harinya Nyonya Park berteriak malah karena salah satu kalung rubi favoritnya hilang. Kalung itu adalah benda yang berharga, selain karena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Park.

Seluruh isi mansion begitu heboh, seluruh pelayan ribut mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman"

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat nyonya Park yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun."

Chanyeol kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Dia tersenyum. _Bagus_. Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah tenang Chanyeol melangkah memasuki ruang kerja eommanya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah,

"Aku dengar kalung eomma hilang." Chanyeol langsung menyapa dan duduk di kursi, di seberang meja kerja eommanya.

Eomma chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas dihadapannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga Park, kalau para pelayan itu tidak bisa menemukannya, eomma akan memecat mereka semua."

"Eomma sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum", eomma chanyeol bersedekap, "Eomma ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya, eomma akan menghubungi polisi."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung eomma hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini."

"Pak Chanyeol! Jaga bicaramu.", suara eomma chanyeol meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Baekhyun adalah anak baik di sekolah, dan dia jenius dengan nilai tertinggi, bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan.", Chanyeol menatap eommanya dengan penuh perhitungan, "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan eomma memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Eomma chanyeol termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. _Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Baekhyun?_

_=u=_

Baekhyun sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal aritmetika yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Nyonya Park sendiri dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian yang aneh di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Park?", Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

Nyonya Park hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau tidak keluar ya seharian ini?"

"Iya Nyonya Park, sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Baekhyun menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Park berdehem sebentar dan menggumam, "Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum." Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Park tampak malu, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi antara perasaan terhina dan sedih. Kalung Nyonya Park hilang, dan dia sebagai pendatang yang datang dari kelas miskin, harus menghadapi penghinaan karena dicurigai. Dengan pedih Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Baekhyun sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan aappapun di kamar ini. Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengambil kalung rubi itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung rubi itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Baekhyun dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun.

Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Baekhyun, ada kalung rubi itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya Park berubah-ubah antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan,

"Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Baekhyun pucat pasi, sungguh tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa? _Bagaimana mungkin?_

Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari Chanyeol dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini. Baekhyun sangat yakin ini adalah pekerjaan Chanyeol untuk memfitnahnya.

"Nyonya… saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." Suara Baekhyun bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya Park menatapnya dengan menuduh, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?", gumam Chanyeol dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya Park menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Baekhyun, kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!", dengan marah Nyonya Park membalikkan badannya dan pergi, para pelayan langsung mengikutinya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tetap tinggal di sana, bersedekap dan menatap Baekhyun dengan santai,

"Well sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat didepak dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah." Gumamnya mengejek.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa,

"Kau sungguh jahat!", desisnya penuh emosi.

Tanpa perasaan Chanyeol terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya setengah takut,

Chanyeol terus mendekat sampai Baekhyun terjebak di tembok,

"Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu di sana di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini.", Tatapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Baekhyun, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?", tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Baekhyun dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan ayahnya, tetapi Chanyeol memaksa sehingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan Chanyeol merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya,

"Jangan!", Baekhyun berusaha berteriak dan meraih kalung itu, tetapi tubuh Chanyeol terlalu tinggi.

Chanyeol menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya, "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga ya? Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung ibuku."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang memfitnahku!", Baekhyun berteriak, berusaha mengejar Chanyeol, "Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya.", dengan kejam Chanyeol membalikkan langkah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis di belakangnya.

=u=

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Baekhyun turun dari bis. Dia diusir dari mansion itu karena di tuduh mencuri, dan Nyonya Park mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Baekhyun, serta Baekhyun harus berterimakasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Park memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Baekhyun kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Baekhyun akan dipenjara.

Sekarang Baekhyun berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu. Dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan… perutnya lapar, tapi dia juga tidak punya uang, yang dia bawa ketika keluar dari mansion Nyonya Park hanyalah pakaian-pakaiannya.

Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Baekhyun melangkah ke emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya, emperan toko itu ternyata tidak cukup melindunginya.

Lapar dan sakit hati, Baekhyun teringat akan ayahnya dan menangis. Diingatnya ketika ayahnya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Baekhyun, ayahnya berpuasa tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Baekhyun, mereka lalu makan sepiring berdua, meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, tetapi karena dimakan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, terasa begitu nikmat.

Ayahnya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Baekhyun, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Baekhyun selalu mengingat pesan ayahnya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya,

_"Kita ini orang miskin Baekhyun, tetapi jangan sampai kita juga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."_

Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, ayahnya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, ayahnya berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartement, dan ayahnya meninggal seketika. Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Baekhyun hancur mengingat ayahnya, dan kalung Liontin kenangan ayahnya sudah direnggut oleh Chanyeol yang jahat itu. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir deras. Rasanya lebih baik dia mati saja.

=u=

"Eomma masih kecewa dengan Baekhyun, eomma tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu.". Nyonya Park mendesah sedih sambil menatap makan malamnya, hujan deras turun di luar, dan dia hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol di meja makan yang besar itu. Tuan Park sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Yah, eomma seharusnya tahu, orang miskin biasanya memang tergoda menjadi pencuri ketika mereka dihadapkan pada barang-barang berharga."

Eomma Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dulunya eomma berpikir Baekhyun akan berbeda.", dia mendesah, "Kau tahu, kita berhutang budi kepadanya."

_Hutang Budi? _Chanyeol mengernyit

Eommanya menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau masih kecil waktu itu, mungkin kau lupa.", Kemudian mulai bercerita, "Dulu ada seorang pemain biola terkenal, namanya Kyuhyun, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tidak mengenal sekolah, tetapi sangat berbakat, dia sahabat appamu."

Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan samar-samar ingatan di benaknya.

"Suatu hari, ada penculik, kau waktu itu sedang berumur 5 tahun, kau bermain-main sendirian di lorong kantor appamu, di saat yang sama, Kyuhyun sedang mengunjungi appamu untuk persiapan kunjungannya ke austria, dia menerima kontrak kerja untuk tampil di konser-konser besar di seluruh dunia, masa depannya sangat cerah." Tatapan Matanya menerawang, mengenang masa lalu, "Dan dia menemukan penculik itu sedang berusaha menculikmu, penculik itu sudah menyekap dan membawamu, tetapi Kyuhyun mencegahnya…", sambil menghela nafas panjang, "Penculik itu membawa pisau… dan melukai Kyuhyun… tetapi dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu, petugas keamanan datang dan penculik itu ditangkap, kau selamat, kembali dalam pelukan kami."

"Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang eomma?", Chanyeol mengernyit, dia tidak pernah mendengar pemain biola terkenal bernama Kyuhyun sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memang berbakat dan bermasa depan saat itu, pasti sekarang dia sudah di elu-elukan dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia.

Nyonya Park menyusut air matanya, "Kyuhyun….. penculik itu mencabik tangan kirinya dengan pisau, dan mengenai urat yang paling penting, luka itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa bermain biola seumur hidupnya, karirnya hancur dan seluruh masa depannya hancur, appamu sebenarnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dari appamu, dia menghilang.", Nyonya Park menatap Chanyeol sendu, "dua puluh tahun kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan melihat kemiripannya dengan Kyuhyun….."

"Apakah maksud eomma…?", wajah Chanyeol memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah anak perempuan Kyuhyun, dan kita punya hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga mereka, karena menyelamatkanmulah Kyuhyun kehilangan masa depannya, membuatnya dan anak perempuannya hidup miskin selama ini.", tiba-tiba tatapan mata Nyonya Park berubah tajam, "Eomma tahu bukan Baekhyun yang mencuri kalung eomma."

Wajah Chanyeol yang sudah pucat mendengar informasi itu semakin memucat, "Apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya.", eommanya menatap tajam, "Eomma tahu Baekhyun tidak akan berbuat begitu, dia terlalu jujur dan polos untuk mencuri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa eomma mengusirnya dari mansion ini?" suara Chanyeol berubah cemas. Dia telah salah paham selama ini, dia telah membuat Baekhyun terusir dari rumah ini, karena pandangan jahatnya pada kemiskinan Baekhyun. Padahal semua penderitaan yang menimpa Baekhyun, semuanya berakar kepadanya! Karena ayah Baekhyun berusaha menyelamatkannya!

"Eomma ingin kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, supaya kau tidak gegabah bertindak, dan menilai orang dari kaya dan miskinnya… Chanyeol, mau kemana kau."

Chanyeol bahkan tidak menoleh ketika tergesa meninggalkan ruangan,

"Aku akan mencari Baekhyun!"

Dan Nyonya Park duduk di ruang makan itu, melap bibirnya dengan elegan dan tersenyum, Chanyeol rupanya telah belajar menjadi dewasa.

=u=

Chanyeol mengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, hujan deras ini menghalangi perjalanannya mencari Baekhyun ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Baekhyun dulu berada, Chanyeol tahu alamat ini dari eommanya.

Ketika sampai, Chanyeol makin frustrasi, karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu sangat jelek, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan, dan tidak bisa dimasuki mobil. Dengan marah Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu berdiri mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

_Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Baekhyun di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan alamat lama rumah Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Sejenak rasa cemas dan bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Tuhan, kalau sampai Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa, maka Chanyeol akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, dengan penuh harapan, Chanyeol berlari menembus hujan ke sana.

Di temukannya Baekhyun sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata ada di pipinya.

Semula Baekhyun tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan, tetapi begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol, tatapannya berubah waspada,

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Chanyeol langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar,

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun mengernyit,

"Apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

_Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh Chanyeol kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!", wajah Baekhyun berubah keras kepala, "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau… kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin seperti aku lagi!"

Hati Chanyeol terasa dirobek oleh perkataan Baekhyun yang penuh kepedihan itu,

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf." Bisiknya lembut, "Aku telah salah paham selama ini, Eomma sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, dan aku menyesal, ini…", Chanyeol mengeluarkan Liontin Baekhyun dari tangannya, "Ini liontinmu, aku lihat ada foto ayahmu di sana, ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kukembalikan kepadamu.", dengan tak kalah lembut Chanyeol menggenggamkan Liontin itu di jemari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menerima kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. _Oh Terimakasih Tuhan! Kalung itu ahkirnya kembali kepadanya._

Tetapi dia tetap menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada, "Ke.. kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?", pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Baekhyun, apakah Chanyeol punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya.

"Baekhyun, percayalah, aku sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." Chanyeol mulai frustrasi, berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Kemudian cerita itu mengalir dari bibirnya, cerita tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun ayah Baekhyun menyelamatkan Chanyeol, dan betapa seluruh keluarga Park, terutama Chanyeol berhutang budi kepada ayah Baekhyun

Setelah mendengar cerita itu, Baekhyun tertegun. Benarkah ini semua? Tetapi Chanyeol tidak mungkin berbohong, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tulus kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu…kau tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang,

"Aku… aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!", suara Chanyeol meninggi, "Kumohon Baekhyun, apakah kau ingin menyiksaku dalam penyesalan?, kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku."

Baekhyun termenung.

"Kumohon Baekhyun." Nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara Chanyeol, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

Ahkirnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega Chanyeol, Lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Baekhyun,

"Tapi kau akan basah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat daripada kau.", dengan lembut Chanyeol menghela Baekhyun dan mereka berlari menembus hujan masuk ke mobil.

_Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Baekhyun, kau akan di sayangi sepenuh hati. Akan aku tebus masa-masa penuh penderitaanmu, karena kemiskinan, akan kubuat kau bahagia sepenuhnya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terimakasih secara langsung kepada ayahmu, tetapi Ayahmu akan tenang di sana, karena kau ada dalam penjagaanku._

Janji Chanyeol dalam hati, sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Baekhyun, lalu melajukan mobilnya, menembus hujan, kembali ke arah mansion.

=cut=


	2. Chapter 1

CHAP 1

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

"Bukan begitu caranya." Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, dan dengan tidak sabar meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu memposisikan jemari Baekhyun dengan benar memegang garpu dan pisau itu, "Begini cara memegangnya, kalau kau salah memegang. Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang terhormat itu akan menyadarinya dan mempermalukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mempermalukan Baekhyun, meskipun aku termasuk di golongan Nyonya besar yang kau maksud Chanyeol." Nyonya Park yang sedang duduk membaca di sudut ruangan menyeletuk, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di sana, geli memperhatikan Chanyeol yang dengan tidak sabaran mengajari Baekhyun tata cara makan resmi di jamuan makan malam terhormat.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah eommanya dan mengerutkan kening,

"Eomma mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Tetapi teman-teman eomma akan berbisik-bisik dengan muka mereka yang angkuh dan memuakkan." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi, "Coba pegang garpu itu dengan lebih elegan, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tampak tidak sabaran, pemarah dan kaku sedangkan Baekhyun lebih tampak ketakutan dengan sikap Chanyeol. Nyonya Park tersenyum, anak laki-lakinya ini memang terbiasa bersikap kasar, bahkan meskipun tujuannya baik, Chanyeol tetap membungkusnya dengan sikap kasar. Semoga saja Baekhyun menyadari dan terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan bersikap baik kepada Baekhyun selama ini, meskipun masih kaku dan kadang sinis, anak lelakinya itu tampak sudah menerima kehadiran Baekhyun sebagai bagian dari mansion ini. Dari malam itu, sejak Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dengan penuh tekad pada malam berhujan itu, anak lelakinya benar-benar memegang teguh pendiriannya bahwa dia akan menjaga Baekhyun dan menjadi kakak yang baik.

Meskipun mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi lebih dari pada kakak dan adik. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang begitu tampan, berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun mengatur cara jemari Baekhyun menggenggam dengan baik, kemudian ditatapnya Baekhyun yang begitu cantik dibalik penampilan rapuhnya yang menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi itu. Mereka begitu cocok bersama, Nyonya Park membatin, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalau tentang hal itu, lebih baik diserahkan kepada yang muda-muda saja untuk memutuskan...

=u=

"Dia menghebohkannya di kampusnya." Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol, "Adikku yang cerita. Banyak yang memusuhi dan merendahkannya karena menganggapnya tak sederajat."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannnya dari buku yang dibacanya,

"Siapa yang berani memusuhi Baekhyun di kampus?"

"Hampir semuanya." gumam Sehun, "Yah sudah biasa terjadi kalau anak-anak keluarga kaya, di kampus khusus keluarga kaya akan merasa terganggu kalau tiba-tiba ada anak miskin yang naik status menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka. Dulu Baekhyun hanyalah anak biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di sana, sekarang posisinya tentu berbeda, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park, tinggal di mansion ini. Tentu saja permusuhan ini tidak terang-terangan, tetapi ada. Anak itu tidak punya teman sama sekali."

"Dan bagaimana Baekhyun? Apakah adikmu bisa mengawasinya?"

"Soojung tidak tahu." gumam Sehun, menyebut nama adiknya, "Dia satu tingkat di atas Baekhyun jadi tidak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus, menurutnya, Baekhyun biasa saja menghadapi semuanya, tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi perlakukan macam itu."

Chanyeol tercenung,

"Apakah menurutmu dia butuh bantuanku?"

"Menurutku dia tidak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa." Sehun tersenyum kagum, "Dia bisa menghadapimu dan mengalahkanmu, dan menurutku teman-teman di kampusnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu."

=u=

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus paling terkenal milik keluarga Park ini. Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Dulu ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa dari Nyonya Park, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan. Bahkan banyak yang tampak merasa jijik hanya dengan tersentuh olehnya.

Tetapi sekarang, ketika kabar bahwa dia tinggal dan diangkat anak oleh Nyonya Park di mansionnya sudah menyebar. Aura permusuhan itu terasa lebih kental dan menguar di udara meskipun makin tertahankan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Sapaan manis itu membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya,

"Silahkan." Baekhyun mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo" perempuan cantik itu meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis kepadanya, "Aku baru pindah kesini, sebelumnya aku kuliah di London, tetapi eomma sakit sehingga aku memutuskan tinggal dekat dengannya." dia tersenyum manis, "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, Baekhyun dan tahu mereka memusuhimu karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka ya."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa." gumamnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, "Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan."

Baekhyun tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeraskepalaan Kyungsoo,

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo, aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

=u=

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?" Chanyeol menyambut Baekhyun di _ballroom_ mansion mereka, dengan gayanya yang elegan dan tetap tampan. Lelaki itu sekarang memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan Park dan menjalankannya dengan baik. Karena kesibukannya, sangat jarang Chanyeol berada di rumah sore-sore begini. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mencoba tersenyum. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang baik. Chanyeol benar-benar melaksanakan janjinya untuk bersikap baik kepada Baekhyun di rumah ini, meskipun kadang lelaki itu masih menyimpan arogansi dan sikap kasarnya.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku dengar mereka memusuhimu."

"Mereka memusuhiku sejak awal, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa Chanyeol."

"Kau adikku." Suara Chanyeol terdengar keras, "Mereka tidak boleh memusuhimu, itu penghinaan terhadap keluarga Park."

Baekhyun meringis mendengar suara mengancam Chanyeol, dia takut lelaki itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti memaksa semua orang berteman dengannya misalnya. Baekhyun berpikir itu bukan ide baik. Teman-temannya tidak bisa dipaksa menerimanya, ketika mereka dipaksa, yang timbul nanti malahan permusuhan yang lebih mendalam.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atas nama keluarga Park." Baekhyun menyela dengan waspada, "Berjanjilah."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya marah, "Kenapa aku harus berjanji kepadamu? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka, tidak perlu diatur-atur olehmu."

"Kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau, selama itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan senjatanya, menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku Chanyeol, tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah mengucapkan janji itu, di malam yang berhujan, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Aku toh tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, malahan aku membantumu supaya tidak dimusuhi di kampus. Aku akan memperingatkan dewan sekolah supaya memperingatkan teman-temanmu atas perlakukan mereka kepadamu, mereka harus bersikap baik kepada adikku."

"Kau hanya akan menghina mereka dan memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Oh ya, mereka mungkin akan bersikap baik kepadaku, tetapi mereka akan semakin membenciku."

Chanyeol mengernyit,

"Kau harusnya tahu Baekhyun, kami para orang kaya tidak peduli apa yang ada di hati semua orang. Yang penting mereka bersikap baik dan menghormati kami."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Tetapi aku bukan orang kaya Chanyeol, aku tidak mau orang berbuat baik kepadaku dengan menjilat atau kebaikan palsu, tetapi di belakangnya menanam kebencian." Lalu Baekhyun teringat kepada Kyungsoo, "Lagipula akhirnya aku punya seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Kyungsoo, dari keluarga Do, dulu dia sekolah di london, dan baru pindah kemari di awal bulan, dia berkata bahwa sikap semua orang yang memusuhiku hanya karena harta adalah konyol dan dia bersedia berteman denganku." Baekhyun terkekeh kembali mengingat kata-kata Kyungsoo dan kedekatan mereka setelahnya, mereka cocok mengobrol bersama dan sepertinya benar-benar bisa bersahabat, "Aku senang menemukan orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit seperti Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit." sela Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan santai

"Oh ya?", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menantang, "Kau adalah orang kaya yang berpikiran paling sempit yang pernah kukenal Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mencoba kelihatan tersinggung, "Aku hanya berpikiran sempit kepada orang-orang tertentu saja."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Oh ya, tentu saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati Baekhyun. Tentang Kyungsoo itu, kau harus memahami motif dibalik keputusannya menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku tahu Kyungsoo orang yang tulus.", jawan Baekhyun yakin.

Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Baekhyun. _Kyungsoo_, kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing?

=u=

"Namanya Kyungsoo, dari keluarga Do yang terkenal itu. Pantas aku merasa dia tidak asing." Chanyeol duduk di depan meja kantor eommanya yang besar. Sang eomma yang dari tadi tampak menelusuri pekerjaannya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Dan kalau eomma boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik kepadanya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, "Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Baekhyun di kampusnya."

Sang eomma menumpukan jemarinya di dagunya, "Dan menurutmu itu aneh? apakah kau tidak bisa berpandangan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memang benar-benar tulus?"

"Itu aneh karena dia tiba-tiba mucul setelah sekian lama."

Nyonya Park tersenyum, "Mungkin memang kebetulan yang aneh..." Sang eomma melepas kacamatanya di meja dan menatap Chanyeol, "Do Kyungsoo adalah perempuan yang pernah ditunangkan kepadamu sejak kau dilahirkan. Itu adalah salah satu janji antara kakekmu dengan kakek Kyungsoo."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kau punya tunangan sejak kecil. Tetapi karena Kyungsoo tubuhnya lemah, dia dirawat di london dan bersekolah di sana sejak kecil. Dia seumuran denganmu, tetapi karena sakitnya dia terlambar bersekolah, mungkin karena itulah dia bisa setingkat dengan Baekhyun. dan karena dia sejak kecil di Londonlah, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kenapa eomma tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Karena hak itu sudah tidak penting lagi, sebab ketika usiamu lima tahun setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan itu, appamu membatalkan kesepakatan itu. seperti eomma bilang tadi, Itu adalah janji yang dibuat oleh kakekmu dengan kakek Kyungsoo, Eomma tidak tahu alasan appamu membatalkannya, mungkin dia berpikiran kalau kesepakatan itu tidak relevan lagi di jalan sekarang, appamu adalah orang yang berpandangan modern... kau bisa menanyakan alasan pastinya nanti kalau beliau sudah pulang dari eropa."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya makin dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa bukanlah suatu kebetulan Kyungsoo muncul di kehidupan mereka dan menjadi sahabat Baekhyun.

=u=

Baekhyun melangkah di balkon sambil menghirup udara segar yang berhembus dari luar, rasanya dingin, menyejukkan dan menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu damai berdiri di sini. Dipegangnya kalung pemberian dari almarhum appanya dan tersenyum. Sang appa pasti senang melihatnya diurus di sini.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyalahkan appanya karena hidup miskin. Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan appanya karena kehilangan bakat di jemarinya yang membuatnya terpuruk menjadi seorang buruh bangunan. Mereka memang miskin, tetapi mereka bahagia, hidup dengan penuh cinta di rumah mereka yang kecil tetapi hangat. Tidak perlu takut akan niat lain di balik kebaikan orang-orang, karena mereka tidak punya apapun untuk diincar. Kehidupan di masa itu biarpun sulit dan berkekurangan, tetapi terasa menyenangkan karena kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

Suara alunan biola membuat Baekhyun teralih dari lamunannya, suara itu terdengar dekat dari sini, dari ruang keluarga. Alunannnya begitu indah, memainkan musik yang menyayat hati, terbawa oleh hembusan angin merasuk hingga ke jiwa.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan ragu di ruang keluarga, lalu melangkah masuk. Ada seorang lelaki sedang memainkan biola di tengah ruangan, lelaki yang tampan dan sepertinya seumuran dengan Chanyeol. Siapa lelaki ini?

Lelaki itu menyelesaikan alunan lagunya dengan nada pedih yang semakin pelan, menyisakan kesesakan bagi yang mendengarkan, karena terbawa oleh kesedihan nadanya. Lalu berhenti, menghela napas, dan menatap Baekhyun, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di sana.

"Hai." lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dengan anggun di meja, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti Baekhyun, kenalkan aku Jongin." dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gugup Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Aku sudah lama melihatmu, bahkan sejak kau datang pertama kali ke mansion ini, aku salah satu sahabat Chanyeol." senyum lembutnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, "Tetapi baru sekarang aku berkesempatan berbicara langsung denganmu. Aku Kim Jongin"

"Di sini kau rupanya. aku sudah curiga kau tak tahan untuk memainkan biola dari koleksi appa." Suara Chanyeol menyela di pintu, lelaki itu melangkah masuk, dan kemudian berdiri tertegun, mengernyit kepada Baekhyun dan Jongin yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Baekhyun?"

Jongin tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, "Dia mengikuti alunan permainan biolaku dan masuk ke sini, ah, aku harus pergi." Jongin melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Terimakasih sudah meminjamiku biola itu Chanyeol." sebelum keluar, Jongin mengedipkan matanya kepada Baekhyun.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam,

"Jangan berhubungan dengan Jongin, jangan melakukan kontak dengannya, pokoknya jangan sampai kau berinteraksi dengannya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia benci perempuan." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan serius, "Dia dipanggil sebagai penghancur hati perempuan, semuanya. Tidak peduli tua atau muda, bersuami atau lajang, semua akan dihanyutkan dalam pesonanya untuk kemudian dihancurkan. Dia menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam kepada ibu kandungnya yang meninggalkannya, lalu melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan. Jangan pernah dekati dia atau kau akan menjadi korbannya."

Baekhyun menghela napas, sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Kalau memang benar deskripsi Chanyeol tentang Jongin, dia pasti akan menghindarinya. Tetapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika dia melihat Jongin tadi, perasaan aneh yang akrab, seolah-olah dia telah mengenal Jongin sebelumnya.

=cut=

**Makasih sebelumnya udah membaca dan mau review, juga yg udah mengoreksi typo di prolog kemarin.**

**Saya sudah selesai meremake novel ini sampai selesai, jadi mungkin kalo sempet bakal update tiap hari :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

_**Maaf atas kesalahan postingan, ternyata saya melewatkan chap 2, yang di posting semalem harusnya jadi chap 3. jika berkenan silahkan di baca ulang.**_

**.**

**.**

"Keadaan makin buruk ya." Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Baekhyun di kelas sambil menatap ke sekeliling, beberapa orang tampak langsung berbisik-bisik melihat Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum sedih, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Pendapat orang-orang yang picik dan dangkal sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Aku senang dengan yang kulakukan, lagipula aku dulu sama sepertimu, tidak punya teman."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan menatap dengan tertarik, "Benarkah?" Mana mungkin orang secantik Kyungsoo dan tampak jelas dari keluarga berkelas pula bisa merasakan tidak punya teman?

"Aku dulu sering sakit-sakitan dan tinggal kelas. Pada akhirnya aku harus diam di dalam rumah dan menjalani perawatan." Mata Kyungsoo menerawang jauh, "Dan kemudian teman-temanku hanyalah para dokter dan perawat dan hilir mudik."

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan sakit yang penting." Kyungsoo memalingkan muka dan menatap buku di tangannya, "Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, dan aku masih tidak suka membicarakannya." Lalu perempuan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang begitu bening, "Maafkan ya."

Baekhyun langsung luluh dan tersenyum pengertian pada Kyungsoo, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah sembuh."

"Ya. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu Baekhyun." jawab Kyungsoo, setengah berbisik.

=u=

"Kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapur dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang memanaskan sesuatu dan mengaduk-ngaduknya di panci, lelaki itu tampak tertarik dan melangkah memasuki dapur, mendekat ke arah kompor, kemudian mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan malu, dia tidak menyangka akan dipergoki Chanyeol di dapur selarut ini.

"Ini biji vanila yang direbus bersama susu putih cair."

"Untuk minuman?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke panci, airnya belum mendidih tetapi sudah tampak makin menghangat, Baekhyun harus mengaduknya karena kalau sampai airnya mendidih dan tidak diaduk busanya akan naik dan tumpah dari panci, "Aku biasa meminumnya kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak." Baekhyun bergumam, "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, mereka semua sudah beristirahat, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Baekhyun." suara Chanyeol berubah tajam, khas dikeluarkannya ketika dia merasa jengkel kepada Baekhyun, "Para pelayan di mansion ini dibayar untuk melayani majikannya. Dan kau adalah anggota keluarga ini, salah satu majikan mereka."

"Ya... aku tahu... hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat malam."

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap keras kepala Baekhyun. Dia melangkah, duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja kayu besar yang ada di dapur itu. susu itu sudah mengeluarkan aroma harum yang khas, aroma wangi vanila dan gurihnya susu menguar, memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa?"

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan Baekhyun memasak susu vanila hangatnya dengan tenang? Baekhyun membatin dalam hati. Tetapi kemudian menghela napas dan menjawab.

"Kadang-kadang aku memang susah tidur, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa."

"Hmmm." Chanyeol menaruh tanganya di meja, "Karena banyak masalah di kampus?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Susu di panci sudah mendidih dan Baekhyun mematikan kompor. Ketika akan menuang ke mug, dia menyadari bahwa isinya cukup banyak. "Mau?" tanyanya menawarkan ke Chanyeol.

"Mau. Kebetulan aku juga sedang susah tidur." Lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang muncul di wajahnya yang angkuh itu. "Karena aku mendengar selain si Kyungsoo itu, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku kuliah bukan untuk berteman, tetapi menyelesaikan pendidikanku sehingga aku bisa segera mencari pekerjaan." Baekhyun menuang susu vanila itu ke dua mug, menyaring isinya supaya biji vanila tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mug. satu untuknya dan satu untuk Chanyeol. Dia lalu meletakkan mug itu di depan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu langsung meraihnya dan menghirup aromanya, belum bisa mencicipinya karena masih panas sekali.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak terbantahkan, meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendirian, dia akhirnya duduk di kursi kayu itu, di depan Chanyeol.

"Dari kata-katamu, sepertinya kau ingin segera mencari pekerjaan."

"Ya. Supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan Nyonya Park lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kalau mengganti seluruh biaya yang dikeluarkan Nyonya Park kepadaku tidak mungkin, tetapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas budi, dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tetapi kau bagian dari keluarga ini, menurutku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa ayah Baekhyun-lah yang menyelamatkan Chanyeol di waktu kecil? mengorbankan tangannya, mengorbankan keahliannya, dan mengorbankan masa depannya? Kalau memang benar Baekhyun tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tahu nantinya? Akankah dia membenci Chanyeol? Karena kalau Kyuhyun, ayah Baekhyun itu tidak menyelamatkan Chanyeol, dia mungkin akan menjadi pemain biola yang sangat tersohor dan Baekhyun pasti hidup layak, tidak seperti yang dialaminya. "Lagipula sepertinya eomma tidak mengharapkan pengembalian darimu, dia cukup puas kalau kau mencapai nilai tertinggi, seperti biasanya."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Ya. aku akan berusaha untuk poin nilai tertinggi itu. " Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol. Lelaki ini sungguh tampan, sekaligus terasa jauh, tak tersentuh, Baekhyun bahkan kadangkala merasa begitu canggung kepada lelaki itu, meskipun mereka tinggal serumah dan Chanyeol melaksanakan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong... apa yang membuat Chanyeol berubah pikiran secepat itu? Dari membencinya lalu berubah menerima kehadirannya di rumah ini? Bahkan lelaki itu sendiri yang menjemputnya. Apakah penyebabnya hanya karena penyesalan? Baekhyun sudah lama bertanya-tanya, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung kepada Chanyeol.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam keheningan, di ruang dapur yang temaram itu. Baekhyun meniup susunya dan menikmati aroma vanilla segar yang menyeruak, membuatnya santai.

"Ayahku dulu sering membuatkanku minuman ini di malam hari sepulang kerja. Aku akan meminumnya kemudian tertidur nyenyak dengan santai." Baekhyun menyesap minumannya dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu entah kenapa membalas senyumannya, lalu ikut meniup minuman di mugnya untuk kemudian mencicipinya.

"Enak." suara Chanyeol berubah serak, "Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak juga malam ini."

=u=

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di pelataran kampus. Kedatangannya di kampus Baekhyun ternyata memang mencolok. Beberapa orang tampak berkerumun dan mulai menatapnya dengan tertarik. Beberapa perempuan tampak tak malu-malu melemparkan tatapan mata memuja.

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan semacam itu, dari tatapan kagum, tatapan iri, tatapan memuja dan banyak lain jenisnya. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan tenang dia melangkah melalui pintu kaca besar di gedung kampus itu dan melangkah menuju hall depannya.

Kedatangannya rupanya sudah menyebar dengan cepat, karena salah satu petinggi kampus tampak turun dari tangga dan menyambutnya. Pengaruh eomma Chanyeol memang besar di kampus ini. Karena eommanya adalah pemilik kampus swasta paling megah di kota ini._ Meskipun itu tak menghentikan mereka membenci anak angkat eomma_. Batin Chanyeol, mencibir dalam hati.

"Tuan Chanyeol, kenapa anda tidak mengabarkan kedatangan anda sebelumnya?" Petinggi kampus itu menyambutnya dan menyalaminya.

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum, "Saya bukan dalam kunjungan resmi menemani eommonim. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan sekalian mampir untuk menjemput adik saya."

"Adik anda?" petinggi kampus itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud anda, Baekhyun?"

"Yah. Siapa lagi." Chanyeol melirik beberapa orang yang tampak begitu tertarik, menguping percakapannya dengan sang petinggi kampus ini. "Terimakasih atas sambutan anda, sekarang saya akan mencari adik saya dulu."

"Eh... Apakah anda ingin duduk dan masuk di ruang tamu atas dulu, tuan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan petinggi kampus itu. Dia menelusuri koridor demi koridor berlantai marmer itu dengan tenang. Seluruh bagian dari kampus ini sudah sangat dihafalnya, karena dulu dia juga bersekolah di sini sebelum melanjutkan magisternya di Inggris. Dia melangkah menuju kelas Baekhyun, seharusnya, kalau Baekhyun belum pulang, dia ada di sana.

Chanyeol rupanya tidak salah. Dia menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kelas, sendirian dan membaca buku yang tampaknya sangat menarik baginya karena dia seperti larut di dalamnya, tak peduli dengan dunia luar. Rupanya perkuliahan sudah selesai dan sekarang para mahasiswa sedang berdiskusi santai sebelum pulang. Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan begitu orang-orang menyadari dia datang, suasana langsung berubah. Semua menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli,

"Baekhyun." panggilnya lembut.

Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Chanyeol, lalu matanya membelalak, kaget. "Kenapa kau di sini?" suaranya setengah berbisik, setengah tercekik.

"Menjemputmu. Aku kebetulan lewat."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sekeliling. Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Dengan kedatangannya ke sini, terang-terangan menjemput Baekhyun, dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah bagian dari keluarga Park yang harus dihormati, Chanyeol terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun harus diperlakukan sama seperti ketika mereka semua menghormati keluarga Park. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Dan ketika Baekhyun menatap orang-orang itu, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak berani balas menatap. Well, ternyata kehadiran Chanyeol cukup mengintimidasi di sini.

"Aku tidak perlu kau melakukan ini semua." Baekhyun berbisik lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol saja.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku cuma datang menjemputmu Baekhyun, jangan berpikiran terlalu rumit. Ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, ikut aku."

Ketika itulah Baekhyun menatap kedatangan Kyungsoo dari pintu kelas. Tadi Kyungsoo bilang mau ke kamar kecil, dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk mampir ke toko roti di dekat kampus sebelum pulang dan Baekhyun sudah bilang iya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengikuti Chanyeol pulang begitu saja,

"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo yang tampak ragu melangkah ketika menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri menghadap Baekhyun, membelakangi Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang menyadari nama Kyungsoo disebut langsung menoleh, penuh ingin tahu. Kata eommanya Kyungsoo adalah mantan tunangannya. Dan sejauh yang diketahui Chanyeol, kedatangan Kyungsoo kemari, meninggalkan London, kota yang bisa dikatakan merupakan tempat dia menghabiskan sebagaian besar hidupnya masih misterius. Belum lagi alasannya mendekati Baekhyun yang masih dipertanyakan.

Yang berdiri di depan Chanyeol adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Dengan tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh dan rambut panjang menjuntai. Kyungsoo tampak seperti peri yang sangat cantik. _Aku mungkin harus memprotes eomma karena membatalkan pertunangan itu_, Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati, tetapi kemudian menatap Baekhyun dan senyumnya semakin dalam, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun terasa lebih menarik, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari latar belakang berbeda, sehingga Chanyeol merasa akan terus menemukan hal-hal baru jika bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Kyungsoo,

"Hai, aku sering mendengar namamu dari Baekhyun." Chanyeol bersikap ramah, seolah-olah tak tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah mantan tunangannya.

Kyungsoo mengamati wajah Chanyeol lama, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menjabat uluran tangan Chanyeol, "Aku Do Kyungsoo."

"Terima kasih sudah mau berteman akrab dengan adikku. Keadaan sulit baginya di sini, dan aku senang dia bisa menemukan teman yang bisa mendukungnya."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aku cuma mengikuti kata hatiku, dan tidak peduli dengan pemikiran dangkal orang-orang. Baekhyun sungguh teman yang baik."

Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursi kelasnya mengamati kedua orang di depannya itu. Mereka tampak sangat cocok ketika berhadap-hadapan seperti itu. Tampan dan cantik, dan berkelas, dan sudah pasti sama-sama dari keluarga kaya. Kalau mereka berpasangan pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang membuat iri orang-orang yang memandangnya saking cocoknya.

"Baekhyun. Ayo kita pulang."

"Eh.. " Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Kyungsoo untuk menemani ke toko roti..."

"Lain kali saja Baekhyun, kasihan Chanyeol sudah susah-susah menjemputmu kemari." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Lagipula kita kan bertemu lagi besok, kita bisa kesana sepulang kuliah besok."

"Oh. Oke. maafkan aku Kyungsoo." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. " Aku tidak sabar menanti besok." Dia membiarkan Chanyeol dengan gentle meraih tasnya dan membawakan tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar." Kyungsoo melambai, masih dalam senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun lalu melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri diam, mengamati mereka berdua sampai menghilang.

=u=

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Tak terkira, diiringi suara angin dan hujan. Sementara Baekhyun berbaring diranjangnya gemetaran. Mencoba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai dengan kepala dengan selimut. Tetapi setiap suara guntur menggelegar dia terlonjak kaget lalu meringis ketakutan.

_Tidak ada yang tahu selain ayahnya. Tetapi Baekhyun memang takut dengan guntur._

Dulu sewaktu kecil kalau mendengar suara guntur, Baekhyun akan menangis meraung-raung. Dan ayahnya akan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Ketika Baekhyun beranjak dewasapun sama saja, dia akan mengetuk pintu kamar Ayahnya dan minta izin untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sampai badai guntur di luar reda.

Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat Baekhyun bergantung. Guntur berbunyi lagi, kali ini demikian kerasnya sampai membuat kaca-kaca dan kusen jendela bergetar menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah kerasnya. Baekhyun berusaha menahan ketakutannya, sambil menyusut air matanya. Ayah... ayahnya. Di saat seperti ini dia merasa amat sangat merindukan ayahnya, dan berharap ayahnya masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati, gelap gulita. Cahaya yang masuk hanyalah kilatan-kilatan guntur yang menembus kegelapan, menimbulkan bayangan bayangan menakutkan yang kemudian menghitam secepat kilat. Baekhyun makin gemetar, makin takut. Astaga. Kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan hujan guntur itu akan berhenti? Baekhyun begitu takut, ketakutan yang tidak mampu dijelaskannya ketika mendengar suara guntur. Ketakutan yang menggelayutinya, entah kenapa, dan entah karena apa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa? Lampu mati sebentar sepertinya ada pohon tumbang menimpa kabel listrik di luar, Tetapi sedang diperbaiki..."

Itu suara Chanyeol. Dan kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan rasionalitasnya, meskipun nanti kalau dia sudah tidak ketakutan Baekhyun pasti akan merasa malu, dia melompat dengan histeris dari ranjang, melemparkan selimutnya dan setengah berlari, lalu menubruk Chanyeol dengan kerasnya, hingga tubuh lelaki itu sempat mundur sedikit, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Pada saat yang sama guntur menggelegar lagi dengan kerasnya, dan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tidak menolak pelukan Baekhyun. Dia balas memeluk perempuan kecil itu, berusaha menenangkan tubuh kecil yang gemetaran tenggelam di pelukannya. Ketika petir menggelegar lagi dan Baekhyun berjingkat kaget lalu makin erat memeluknya, Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun takut pada suara petir. "_Sttttt_... " dia berbisik lirih, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Perempuan ini memeluknya begitu erat sampai membuatnya susah bernafas, dan Baekhyun pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar. Chanyeol tersenyum, kalau Baekhyun sadar, dia pasti tidak akan mau memeluknya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat, lalu tersenyum penuh syukur, untunglah hujan deras waktu itu, ketika dia menemukan Baekhyun setelah terusir dari mansion, hujan deras waktu itu tidak dihiasi oleh petir yang menggelegar seperti ini. Kalau tidak mungkin Baekhyun sudah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan siapapun yang dia temukan, Chanyeol tersenyum kecut,

"_Sttttt ..._ tenanglah sayang, jangan takut. Ada aku di sini. Lampu akan menyala sebentar lagi, Ayo akan kutemani kau sampai tertidur."

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketika Chanyeol mengangkatnya seolah dia sangat ringan, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang, Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan memejamkan matanya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar dan suara guntur menggelegar, tetapi kehadiran Chanyeol rupanya membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang. Perempuan itu masih mencengkeram jemari Chanyeol seolah takut di tinggalkan. Dan kemudian lampu menyala kembali, memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa kuning lampu tidur yang temaram. Hujan mulai reda pada akhirnya, lama kemudian, meskipun aliran airnya masih tercurah ke bumi.

Baekhyun tampaknya sudah di ambang tidurnya, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tersenyum,

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol." gumamnya pelan sebelum larut di dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap itu. Dia lalu hendak melangkah berdiri, tapi tangan mungil Baekhyun ternyata masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Lelaki itu lalu duduk lagi dan termenung di atas ranjang, kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

=cut=


	4. Chapter 3

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

_**Silahkan baca chap 2 terlebih dahulu, mohon maaf atas ketidak telitiannya .**_

**.**

**.**

Tidurnya begitu lelap. Chanyeol menggumam dalam hati. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati Baekhyun. Dan dia nampak begitu polos, seperti anak kecil. Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kesal. _Kalau memang baginya Baekhyun seperti anak kecil, kenapa dia bisa terangsang seperti ini?_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lagi dan menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya berada di sini. Dia takut lupa diri dan menyerang Baekhyun dalam tidurnya. Lalu menyesalinya. Dengan hati-hati, dilepaskannya pegangan jemari Baekhyun di jemarinya, dan berdiri dari ranjang. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk menyelimuti Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun begitu dekat dengannya, napasnya berembus ringan dan teratur. Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri. Dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun lembut. Sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas.

=u=

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala pening. Hujan sudah reda, tetapi masih menyisakan rintikannya yang membuat pagi hari ini gelap dan berkabut.

_Setidaknya sudah tidak ada guntur..._

Baekhyun terduduk dan menyadari selimutnya melorot ke pinggang. Dia meraih selimut itu dan menaikkannya lagi ke dadanya karena hawa dingin langsung menyengatnya. Selimut itu tadinya terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Siapa yang telah menyelimutinya ketika tidur?

Ingatan Baekhyun berputar, dan kemudian pipinya langsung terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol tanpa malu.

Oh Ya Ampun! dengan begitu saja dia memeluk Chanyeol Park yang sangat angkuh dan terkenal galak itu - meski sekarang Chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, tetap saja imiage itu melekat pada pembawaannya - Dan anehnya, Chanyeol tidak menolaknya. Dia sangat ingat bahwa Chanyeol membalas pelukannya, menenangkannya, membawanya kembali ke ranjang dengan lembut dan menemaninya sampai dia tertidur...

_Kenapa Chanyeol begitu baik kepadanya?_

_=u=_

"Kau takut dengan petir?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli, dia lalu menyesap cangkir cokelatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, "Baekhyun, hanya anak kecil yang takut dengan petir."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya malu dengan ketakutan tidak wajarku itu." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap perempuan cantik di depannya. Oh astaga, Kyungsoo memang benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya memang agak pucat, tetapi Kyungsoo pernah cerita bahwa dia menderita sakit yang lama sehingga harus terus di dalam rumah. "Sepertinya aku punya trauma masa lalu di waktu kecil."

"Trauma apa?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di cafe kecil di sudut jalan, sebuah cafe elegan dengan gaya italia yang menyediakan kopi untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo ternyata penggemar kopi, katanya kopi bisa membuatnya lebih segar menghadapi hari. Karena itulah dia mengajak Baekhyun menemaninya siang ini.

"Entahlah..." Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku dulu sering bermimpi. Hujan badai, petir, dan teriakan-teriakan keras ... aku bersembunyi di lemari ketakutan...", Baekhyun menarik napas karena usahanya mengingat itu membuat kepalanya sakit, "Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. yang pasti aku selalu mengasosiasikan hujan petir dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat."

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba hipnotis untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Aku pernah melihatnya di film, ada seseorang yang begitu takut akan darah, dia lupa kenapa, sesuatu terjadi di masa kecilnya tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, seolah-olah otaknya membentengi ingatan itu dan hanya menyisakan trauma. Dia datang ke ahli hipnotis dan alam bawah sadarnya dibimbing untuk mengingat semuanya. dan Hasilnya mengejutkan." Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius, "Mungkin kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba menonton film itu ? atau mencoba datang ke ahli hipnotis?"

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, "Dasar. Tentu saja ke ahli hipnotis, siapa tahu kau seperti tokoh di film itu, otakmu memblok ingatanmu, dan kau punya hal mengejutkan yang kau lupakan."

"Oh ya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menahan malu lagi kalau bertemu dengan Chanyeol nanti." Tatapan Baekhyun menerawang dan pipinya memanas lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa harus menahan malu kepada Chanyeol?"

"Karena semalam aku melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya karena ketakutan." Baekhyun mengusap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di sana. "Tetapi setidaknya Chanyeol berlaku baik padaku, dia menenangkanku dan menjagaku sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin itu ya rasanya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki."

Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo tak terbaca. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut,

"Iya Baekhyun, beruntung sekali dirimu."

=u=

Baekhyun berjalan sendirian di trotoar, tadi Kyungsoo sudah dijemput supir pribadinya dan mengajak Baekhyun menumpang mobilnya, tetapi Baekhyun menolak karena sebelum pulang dia ingin mengunjungi toko buku tua di sudut kota. Sekarang setelah berhasil membawa beberapa buku hasil buruannya, dia ingin segera pulang karena tanpa disadarinya, waktu sudah beranjak sore. Ibu Chanyeol, Nyonya Park menyediakan supir dan mobil untuk mengantar jemput Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menolak fasilitas itu dengan halus, selama ini Baekhyun selalu menggunakan bus untuk pulang dan dilanjutkan dengan jalan kaki. Baekhyun ingin segera sampai ke halte bus, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan bus, karena kalau sampai terlambat, dia harus menunggu bus berikutnya dua jam lagi. Itu berarti dia harus menunggu di halte sendirian sampai malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berjalan lambat di sampingnya, semula Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan, tetapi ketika mobil itu semakin mengikutinya, Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap waspada.

Mobil itu berwarna hitam legam, jenis mobil sport yang cukup bagus, dengan kacanya yang gelap.

_Apakah ini penculikan? Mobil itu mirip mobil mafia-mafia di film_. Kadang Baekhyun kesal dengan imaginasinya sendiri yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka sebelum Baekhyun sempat panik lebih jauh. Yang ada di balik kemudi adalah Jongin. Lelaki yang memainkan biola waktu itu. Baekhyun tak akan pernah lupa wajahnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti.

Jongin ikut mematikan mobilnya dan tersenyum lembut,

"Aku pikir aku tadi salah orang, ternyata kau benar-benar Baekhyun. Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di sini Baekhyun?"

"Aku... eh... aku sedang menuju halte bus."

"Menuju halte bus? Memangnya tidak ada mobil dan supir yang menjemputmu?" Jongin mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak suka dengan ide Baekhyun berjalan sendirian dan pulang dengan naik bus.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Bukan Jongin, bukannya tidak ada, eommonim menyediakannya untukku, tetapi aku menolaknya... kupikir terlalu berlebihan kalau harus diantar jemput setiap hari."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak terlalu berlebihan, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park. Sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian, karena banyak orang dengan pikiran negatif yang bisa saja memutuskan menculikmu demi uang."

Kata-kata Jongin membuat Baekhyun takut, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada, "Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Park..." gumamnya pelan, "Mereka tidak akan tertarik menculikku."

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, siapa tahu. Banyak orang putus asa dan nekad di dunia ini." Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sejenak Baekhyun berdiri ragu. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Chanyeol kemarin kepadanya, kalau dia harus berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu dekat kepada Jongin, karena Jongin adalah penghancur perempuan dan membenci perempuan. Tetapi dilihat dari manapun, dia pasti bukanlah tipe yang diincar oleh lelaki sekelas Jongin, jadi tidak mungkin dia dijadikan target oleh lelaki itu. Lagipula Jongin tampak baik dan tulus kepadanya, tidak apa-apa mungkin kalau dia ikut lelaki itu.

Setelah menghela nafas ragu untuk terakhir kalinya. Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke mobil Jongin.

"Kau duduk dengan begitu tegang. Tenanglah Baekhyun, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Jongin akhirnya bergumam dengan geli setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua dalam keheningan.

Baekhyun merasa begitu malu, apakah ketegangannya sangat terbaca? Dia dipenuhi kekhawatiran akibat peringatan Chanyeol kemarin, padahal Jongin sepertinya benar-benar berniat baik kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku." gumam Baekhyun pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar. Langit malam sudah makin menggelap, dan kemacetan di jalan raya membuatnya semakin terlambat pulang. Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi mansion. Tetapi sepertinya mansion juga tidak akan menunggunya pulang. Nyonya Park sedang berada di luar negeri dan Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sehingga tidak memikirkan kepulangan Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti kok. Suasana memang terasa canggung karena kita belum begitu kenal." Jongin terkekeh, "Dan mungkin kau mendengar tentang reputasi jelekku. Reputasiku memang jelek kepada beberapa perempuan, tetapi sepertinya berlebihan kalau aku dikatakan suka membuat patah hati perempuan. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa perempuan dan tidak berhasil. Itu saja." Perkataan Jongin itu seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, Jongin sahabat Chanyeol bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa Chanyeol memperingatkannya tentang Jongin? Bukankah para sahabat biasanya saling mendukung?

"Aku tidak mempertanyakan reputasimu." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, "Aku juga tidak takut kepadamu. Aku hanya cemas karena pulang terlambat."

"Pulang terlambat bersamaku." Jongin tertawa geli, "Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol."

_Chanyeol tidak akan peduli_, gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Lagipula kenapa Chanyeol harus peduli?

=u=

_Sepertinya Chanyeol memang peduli_. Itu yang ada di benak Baekhyun ketika melangkah turun dari mobil Jongin dan menemukan Chanyeol bersandar di pilar teras mansion itu. Gaya tubuhnya tampak santai, tetapi tidak bisa menipu. Tatapannya terasa membakar.

_Lelaki itu marah_. Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Darimana saja kau Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol berdesis lirih. "Dan kenapa ponselmu mati?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa bersalah, lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti ayah memarahi anaknya yang masih kecil. Baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi bukan? Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Aku... tadi pulang kuliah aku bersama Kyungsoo, lalu aku mampir ke toko buku di sudut kota sampai lupa waktu... aku.. aku terlambat pulang jadi..."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa pulang bersama Jongin?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya mengamati Jongin yang menyusul dengan tanpa rasa bersalah di belakang Baekhyun.

"Eh... aku bertemu Jongin di..."

"Sudahlah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak harus diintimidasi seperti itu. Tadi aku kebetulan berpapasan di jalan dengannya, jadi aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena hari sudah malam. Itu saja."

Tatapan Chanyeol tampak tajam kepada Jongin, "Di antara sejuta kesempatan setiap detiknya, dan kau _kebetulan_ bertemu Baekhyun?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Mau bagaimana lagi? memang begitu kejadiannya. Ya kan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin berganti-ganti dengan gugup, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya... memang begitu kejadiannya."

Chanyeol menghela napas kesal, "Lain kali kalau kau pulang terlambat, telepon aku. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin membantah. Chanyeol tampak begitu arogan dan memaksakan kehendaknya, dan Baekhyun tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lelaki di depannya ini tampak begitu marah, entah kenapa. Seakan-akan sudah siap meledak kalau dipancing. Baekhyun pikir lebih baik dia diam dan membirkan Chanyeol mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Mengerti, Baekhyun?"

"Mengerti Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun datar kemudian setengah terpaksa. Chanyeol tentu saja mengetahui nada terpaksa itu, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya.

=u=

"Jangan dia Jongin." Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan menyesap minuman di gelas kristal bening yang dipegangnya, dia tampak begitu frustrasi.

Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca buku di sofa seberangnya mengangkat kepalanya,

"Apa?"

"Jangan. Jangan Baekhyun."

Jongin terkekeh dan meletakkan buku di tangannya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sedang mengincarnya?"

"Tatapanmu. Kau tidak melepaskannya dari pandanganmu."

Jongin mengusap rambutnya pelan dan menatap Chanyeol penuh spekulasi, "Lalu kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Karena_,_" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustrasi. "Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tak akan kubiarkan untuk kau hancurkan."

"Kalau aku tidak mempedulikan peringatanmu?" nada suara Jongin tampak tenang dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Chanyeol yang menajam, seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Maka kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Jongin tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau ini Chanyeol, sebelumnya kau tidak peduli dengan sepak terjangku dengan siapapun. Dan tentang Baekhyun, dulu kau membencinya dan ingin mengusirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membawanya kembali ke rumah ini dan bertingkah seperti malaikat penjaganya."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ah ya." Jongin tersenyum santai, "Itu memang bukan urusanku... tetapi setidaknya bisa menjadi pertimbanganku untuk tidak mengincar Baekhyun."

"Dia bukan tipemu."

"Aku tidak punya tipe khusus. Kau sudah berteman denganku sejak lama, kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak pilih-pilih."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Kau sahabatku. Dan aku tidak suka harus bertentangan denganmu. Tetapi Baekhyun adalah pengecualian. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya, kau dengar itu? Dan kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa, itu adalah karena aku punya hutang yang sangat besar kepadanya."

"Hutang?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, ekspresinya tidak lagi bercanda. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol mempunyai hutang kepada gadis biasa seperti Baekhyun?"

"Bukan hutang uang. Aku berhutang nyawa kepada Baekhyun, ah bukan... kepada ayah Baekhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seorang pemain biola profesional, mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya, Byun Kyuhyun? itu nama panggungnya dulu kalau tidak salah."

Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya, tampak berfikir,

"Ah, ya... aku ingat... Byun Kyuhyun adalah pemain biola yang sangat hebat dulu, Guru-guru musik kami menyebutnya jenius. Terakhir dia menerima tawaran yang sangat menarik di Austria. Tetapi entah kenapa ternyata dia batal mengambil tawaran itu lalu menghilang begitu saja. Sejak itu dia tak pernah muncul seolah-olah ditelan bumi." Jongin terkekeh, "Guru biolaku adalah salah satu penggemarnya, dia selalu mengulang-ngulang kisah tentang Kyuhyun yang jenius dan betapa sayangnya karena dia menghilang. Sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik klasik, katanya."

"Dia menghilang karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi."

"Apa? Kenapa kabar itu tidak pernah terdengar?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Dan darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Lelaki itu menyelamatkanku dari penculikan waktu aku masih kecil, dan melukai tangannya. Luka itu mengenai saraf pentingnya dan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi." Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua jemarinya di bawah dagu, "Dan dia mempunyai seorang puteri."

Jongin mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol lalu wajahnya memucat ketika menemukan kebenaran di depannya,

"Baekhyun...? Apakah maksudmu, putri dari Byun Kyuhyun adalah Baekhyun?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mendesah, "Orangtuaku berusaha mencari-cari Kyuhyun, dan mereka menemukannya memiliki seorang putri, hidup dalam kemiskinan. Putri dari Kyuhyun adalah Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap Jongin letih, "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku harus menjaga Baekhyun."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, "Dan apakah Baekhyun tahu kisah ini?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu. eomma sudah ingin memberitahu Baekhyun, tetapi aku melarangnya."

"Kenapa?"

_Karena dia pasti akan langsung membenciku. _Itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol pertama kali. Tetapi dia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena aku ingin menjaga supaya hubungan kami tetap seperti ini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepantasnya. Kau tahu, bisa saja begitu Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa kami mempunyai hutang budi kepadanya, Dia akan meminta lebih dan memanfaatkan kekayaan kami. Yah, aku tidak menuduh Baekhyun mata duitan. Tetapi hati orang siapa yang tahu?" Chanyeol merasa mulutnya pahit mengucapkan kebohongan dan penghinaan kepada Baekhyun. Tetapi di tahan perasaannya. Jongin tidak boleh tahu kalau _Chanyeol sangat takut dibenci oleh Baekhyun_.

Jongin menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa,

"Well, tidak kupungkiri, kisahmu ini sangat mengejutkan." Dia memasang ekspresi kosongnya yang biasa. "Jangan khawatir kawan, kisahmu ini sudah pasti membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk merayu Baekhyun. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

=u=

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Baekhyun tahu kalau dia sedang bermimpi. Teriakan-teriakan keras, pertengkaran dan adu mulut panas terdengar di luar kamar, diselingi dengan hujan badai dan kilatan petir lengkap dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat ketakutan, dia masih kecil di mimpi itu, mungkin empat tahun, duduk di lantai sambil menutupi telinganya, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidak mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan itu

_Siapa yang berteriak-teriak itu? Kenapa? dimana ayahnya?_

Lalu sebuah tangan meraihnya, lembut. Baekhyun kecil tersentak dan berseru ketakutan.

"Sttt... jangan takut ini aku." Baekhyun kecil mengenail aroma itu, aroma menenangkan yang sangat akrab. Dan suara itu juga terdengar akrab. "Mereka akan berhenti bertengkar nanti. Sini biar kupeluk dirimu dan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu."

Yang memeluknya adalah seorang anak lelaki. Lebih tua darinya. Tidak dikenalnya tetapi terasa akrab. Akrab tetapi dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. _Kenapa dia tidak dapat mengingatnya?_

Anak lelaki itu bernyanyi, suaranya terdengar lembut. Dia bernyanyi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari suara petir yang menggelegar di luar, mengalihkan Baekhyun dari suara teriakan-teriakan pertengkaran di luar

Lambat laun Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan suara nyanyian anak lelaki kecil itu. Tidak ada lagi suara guntur, tidak ada lagi suara teriakan pertengkaran. Kamar itu terasa begitu damai... Hanya ada Baekhyun dan anak lelaki kecil itu...

Baekhyun terbangun kemudian, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi itu sudah lama tidak datang. Dan sekarang datang lagi menghantuinya. Mimpi yang sama, kamar yang sama, anak lelaki yang sama...

_Kenapa?_

=cut=


	5. Chapter 4

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

"Pulang sendirian lagi?"

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar sapaan yang akrab itu. Dia mendapati Jongin sedang bersandar pada mobil hitam legamnya, tersenyum menatapnya. Senyumnya lebar dan ramah, sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia adalah penghancur wanita seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Kalaupun dia memang seorang penghancur wanita, sepertinya sah-sah saja, Baekhyun membatin, mengamati ketampanan Jongin yang halus. Lelaki itu bisa dibilang sangat tampan sampai mendekati cantik. Matanya sendu tapi bening, seolah menarik siapapun yang tergoda untuk tenggelam bersamanya.

"Iya." Baekhyun menjawab dan mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dilakukan Jongin sore-sore begini di depan kampusnya?

"Kau harus membiarkan supir pribadimu menjemput, sudah kubilang, berbahaya kalau seorang perempuan berjalan-jalan sendirian malam-malam, apalagi kampusmu terkenal sebagai kampus anak-anak kaya. Siapa tahu ada yang mengawasi dan mencari kesempatan, lalu melihatmu sedang jalan sendirian? Kau akan diculik."

Jongin mengulangi lagi peringatannya, sama seperti kemarin ketika berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di jalan. Lelaki itu begitu serius dengan kata-katanya sehingga Baekhyun merasa takut. Tetapi perkataan lelaki itu memang ada benarnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan tertawa, "Mungkin aku sedang mengawasi kampus ini, mencari kesempatan kalau-kalau ada anak orang kaya berjalan sendirian yang bisa kuculik." Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Mau masuk?"

Sejenak Baekhyun ragu. Tetapi Jongin tampak begitu tulus. Dan dia kan sahabat Chanyeol, meskipun Chanyeol sudah memperingatkannya tentang kebencian Jongin kepada perempuan. Baekhyun yakin dia bukan termasuk salah satu tipe yang Jongin incar untuk dibuat patah hati.

"Chanyeol bercerita kalau kau selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai tinggi di sekolah, begitulah cara eomma Chanyeol menemukanmu, dengan penyaringan anak-anak cemerlang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Jongin memulai percakapan, sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Ya, waktu itu perwakilan yayasan Nyonya Park menemuiku dan menawarkan beasiswa, waktunya tepat sekali karena kondisi keuangan kami sedang sulit." Baekhyun menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum, "Ayahku seorang tukang bangunan, dan meskipun dia mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyekolahkanku, membiayai kuliahku akan terlalu berat untuknya."

Jongin menoleh sebentar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang bening,

"Lalu ayahmu meninggal ya? Aku turut berduka Baekhyun."

Suara itu benar-benar tulus sehingga Baekhyun melemparkan senyum lembut kepada Jongin,

"Ya, ayah mengalami kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja. Setelah ayah meninggal, Nyonya Park menawariku beasiswa sepenuhnya dan aku boleh tinggal di rumahnya, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Kau tidak pernah curiga kenapa Nyonya Park begitu baik kepadamu? Banyak anak lain yang juga cemerlang dan hidup dalam kemiskinan. Tetapi kenapa kau? Kenapa kau yang dipilih?" Tatapan Jongin yang memandang jauh ke depan terlihat kelam dan misterius,

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya,

"Yah... mungkin karena aku ada di saat yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. Kebetulan seperti itu akan selalu ada kan?"

Jongin tersenyum muram, "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Baekhyun. Semua hal terjadi pasti ada alasannya." Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka ternyata sudah sampai di ujung jalan dekat mansion keluarga Park.

"Maaf. Aku menurunkanmu di sini." Jongin tersenyum meminta maaf, "Chanyeol melarangku mendekatimu. Yah. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan tentang reputasiku." Senyumnya berubah serius, "Tetapi selama kau masih tidak mau menggunakan supir pribadimu itu, aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari sepulang kuliah."

"Aku tidak perlu dijemput setiap hari." Baekhyun menoleh kaget mendengar kata-kata Jongin, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kau terlalu polos dan menganggap semua orang di dunia ini baik hati. Kau akan mudah ditipu dan dimanfaatkan orang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Sela Baekhyun keras kepala, "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." dengan sopan Baekhyun melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju mansion.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia merasa ingin tahu. Dengan sembunyi-sembuyi dia menoleh dan mendapati mobil Jongin masih terparkir di sana, mengawasinya. Dan mobil itu baru pergi setelah Baekhyun memasuki gerbang rumah dengan aman.

=u=

"Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku setiap hari." Baekhyun setengah berbisik saat berbicara di ponselnya, Kyungsoo tadi meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pagi dia belum bisa masuk karena sakit. Mereka bercerita-cerita tentang hari itu, dan Baekhyun pun teringat akan Jongin.

"Aneh..." Kyungsoo tampak tercenung di seberang sana, "Kenapa dia repot-repot melakukan itu? Kau harus hati-hati Baekhyun, jangan-jangan dia mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi korban Jongin adalah perempuan kaya dan semuanya cantik. Aku sama sekali bukan tipenya." Baekhyun membantah, "Lagipula aku merasa aneh, dia berkali-kali mengingatkanku tentang bahayanya berjalan sendirian karena aku bisa diculik, dia tampak serius dengan perkataannya."

"Tapi dia ada benarnya juga Baekhyun. Bahaya kalau kau selalu pulang sendirian. Kita tidak tahu siapa orang jahat yang mengincar di luar sana. Kami anak-anak orang kaya selalu diawasi setiap saat dengan ketat oleh kedua orangtua kami, supir pribadi kami dibekali kemampuan bela diri juga, untuk menghindari insiden itu, karena dari pengalaman, banyak sekali kejadian penculikan itu." Kyungsoo tampak berpikir di seberang sana. "Demi keselamatanmu juga Baekhyun... Kalau kau mau aman dan terhindar dari penculikan, sekaligus mengindari Jongin, gunakan fasilitas supir pribadi yang diberikan oleh keluarga Park."

Baekhyun termenung mendengar nasehat Kyungsoo. Mungkin memang ada benarnya juga...

Dia tadi mengawasi dengan kesal ketika lelaki itu ternyata menunggui Baekhyun pulang. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau di tangannya, dengan beberapa pegawainya yang kekar dan ahli. Rencananya untuk menculik Baekhyun sudah hampir berhasil. Karena dari pengamatannya, Baekhyun selalu pulang dari kampus sendirian, tanpa ada supir pribadi yang menjemputnya. Perempuan bodoh! dia seperti mengumpankan dirinya kepada para penjahat. Lalu lelaki pengganggu itu muncul dan menjemput Baekhyun. Dan rencana penculikannya hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu sepertinya akan terus mengganggu. Dia harus mencari cara lain...

=u=

"Bagaimana harimu?" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang belajar di mejanya. Dengan langkah elegan, lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih memakai jas dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan. Lelaki itu tampak lelah.

"Baru pulang kerja?" Baekhyun meletakkan buku pelajarannya dan mengernyit, Chanyeol tampak pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol?"

"Sepertinya aku sedikit flu. Aku batuk-batuk dari tadi dan tenggorokanku sakit." Lelaki itu berdehem, "Tapi aku sudah minum obat flu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Oh." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan cemas, "Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Tiba-tiba lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh kaget, hampir berdiri dari duduknya,

"Chanyeol?"

"Please. Jangan berteriak." Lelaki itu mengernyit, membuat Baekhyun tertegun, padahal dia sama sekali tidak berteriak, Chanyeol berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya, "Kepalaku pusing seperti berdentam-dentam, biarkan aku berbaring sebentar di sini."

Baekhyun terdiam, merasa kasihan kepada Chanyeol, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar sakit. Ya sudah, biarlah. Lagipula Baekhyun masih belum ingin tidur, dia harus belajar sampai larut malam untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan.

Waktu berlalu, dan Baekhyun larut dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Diiringi suara dengkuran halus Chanyeol yang sepertinya jatuh lelap ke dalam tidurnya, mungkin karena pengaruh obat flunya.

Baekhyun menguap dan melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam dua pagi, dan dia mengantuk. Dengan bingung diliriknya Chanyeol yang masih pulas di atas ranjangnya. _Lalu dia harus bagaimana?_

Dengan bingung Baekhyun memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah ranjang. Chanyeol sedang tidur pulas. Dan ketika tidur lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan. Gurat-gurat sinis di wajahnya tidak tampak dan lelaki itu kelihatan begitu polos seperti bayi, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan napasnya teratur.

Baekhyun larut dalam kenimmatan memandangi maha karya Tuhan di depannya. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakan sosok ini.

Mata itu terbuka. Seketika itu juga langsung menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun berjingkat dari duduknya karena kaget.

Lelaki itu tampaknya tipikal orang yang langsung sadar ketika bangun, dia mengerutkan keningnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Baekhyun merasa pipinya memerah, "Aku tidak menatapmu." dipalingkannya wajahnya, tidak mampu menahankan tatapan tajam Chanyeol kepadanya.

Lelaki itu beranjak duduk di ranjang, memandangi sekeliling dan menatap Baekhyun lagi,

"Kenapa aku tidur di kamarmu?" gumamnya menuduh.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya jengkel. "Kau yang datang kesini ketika aku sedang belajar lalu tiba-tiba tidur di ranjangku. Coba tanya dirimu sendiri."

"Oh." Chanyeol tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Maaf."

Lelaki itu tanpak sakit, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol? bagaimana pusing dan flumu?"

"Aku masih pusing." Lelaki itu tampak terhuyung, "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku,"

Pintu tertutup di depan Baekhyun, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap cemas.

=u=

Chanyeol terserang flu keesokan harinya. Suara batuknya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah saking kerasnya. Batuknya terdengar kering dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah untuk menunggui Chanyeol, Nyonya Park sedang ada di luar negeri.

"Pergilah." Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk dan mengusirnya, dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan obat. Dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang mencoba membantu Chanyeol meminum obatnya. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan kasar menolak bantuannya.

"Pergilah, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Aku harus menungguimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." Tatapan Chanyeol tampak sedih, "Sakit sendirian dan hanya ditemani pelayan sementara kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menyadai kepedihan di mata lelaki itu. Kasihan lelaki ini, dia hidup bergelimang harta, tetapi kehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Kini Baekhyun mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol selalu bersikap sinis dan penuh kebencian.

"Sekarang berbeda, kau mempunyai seorang adik, dan adikmu akan merawatmu." Baekhyun menyerahkan pil-pil obat dari dokter ke arah Chanyeol bersama dengan segelas air putih, "Ini minumlah obatmu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, tampak tertegun dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi, sejenak dia ingin membantah, lalu dia menghela napas dan menerima obat itu dan meminumnya, ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan kesal setelahnya,

"Sudah kuminum. Puas?"

"Puas. Sekarang tidur."

Lelaki itu menggerutu, tetapi tidak membantah. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu sakit. Dia masuk ke dalam selimutnya, terbatuk-batuk sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian, mungkin karena pengaruh obat langsung tertidur pulas.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Semoga obat itu bisa meredakan sakit Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak begitu tersiksa ketika batuk, meskipun demikian tatapan sinis dan kejamnya tidak hilang, Baekhyun tersenyum, dasar Chanyeol...

Suara bel dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, tampak pelayan membuka pintu dan terdengar percakapan-percakapan di sana.

Baekhyun beranjak dengan hati-hati, merapikan selimut Chanyeol lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia menengok ke lobby mansion di lantai bawah.

Jongin ada di sana. Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang bening

=cut=

Sekali lagi maaf ya atas kesalahan update kemarin harusnya chap 2 dulu yg di post malah chap 3 di post duluan, baru ngeh pas pagi, kaya semlm aku ngantuk deh jd salah posting, maaf ya.

Mau gebales review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, beberapa poin aja yang aku mau jelasin:

- soal pemilihan cast, kenapa aku milih jongin sama kyungsoo bukan yifan dan luhan. sejujurnya cast jason emang tadinya aku pake yifan, tp setelah dipikir lagi yifan kan nama china, sedangkan baekhyun nama korea. bagi yg udah baca ver asli pasti paham maksud aku. dan untuk luhan, marga keluarga luhan kan Lu, jd aga cangggung aja kalo make luhan, karnea nama luhan emang cuma 2 suku kata, dan aku ga mau make emebel-embel 'xi' di depan nama luhan, jd mohon di maklumi ya. terlepas dari cocok atau tidaknya jason di ganti jadi jongin, karena cerita ini lebih focus ke chanbaeknya. terus kenapa kyuhyun yg jadi bapaknya baekhyun, entah lah aku punya obsesi aja kalo di ff, kyuhyun bisa jadi bapaknya baekhyun hehehehhe. jadi maaf ya klo pemilihan cast tidak cocok bagi beberapa yg baca. :)

- kemudian ada yg bilang ini pernah ada kyumin ver, aku sendiri kurang tau. cerita ini kan dari mbak Santy Agatha, aku cuma ganti cast doang. kalau lebih nyaman baca yg kyumin ver, tolong jangan baca yg chanbaek ver :)

- soal tanda di pergantian alur, di file aslinya sudah aku kasih tanda *** tapi ternyata pas di upload di ffn tanda itu hilang jd kaya ga ada tanda. mohon maaf ya aku baru belajar posting di ffn jd ga ngeh soal itu. tp makasih udah ngasih tau, moga kedepan bisa lebih nyaman di baca.

- terakhir, makasih buat yg baca remake ini, kalo suka dan mau mereview makasih banyak, kritik dan saran aku terima. tp kalo ga suka sy harap ga usah mereview. sy lebih respek dg orng yg baca tp tidak mereview dr pd orng yg cuma bisa berbicara kasar di kotak review. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dengar kau tidak masuk kuliah. Tadi aku menjemputmu di kampus." Jongin bergumam pelan sambil menaiki tangga, "Maaf aku cemas, jadi aku datang kemari."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Untunglah kau datang Jongin. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena aku merawat Chanyeol."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Chanyeol sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang flu dan batuk... dia sedang tidur di atas."

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya?"

"Sudah, dan aku juga sudah memberinya obat."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan cemas Baekhyun, aku akan menginap di sini, untuk menemani kalian."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya kalau ada lelaki dewasa lain di rumah ini, dia bisa tenang kalau nanti Chanyeol kenapa-napa. Jongin adalah sahabat Chanyeol dia pasti akan menjaganya.

=u=

"Tak kusangka seorang Park Chanyeol bisa sakit juga." Jongin tersenyum sambil melipat lengannya, dia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lucu, "Kupikir kau bukan manusia. Ternyata kau manusia biasa."

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Chanyeol menatap tajam, terbatuk-batuk sebentar.

Jongin terkekeh dan mengangsurkan segelas air kepada Chanyeol untuk meredakan batuknya, "Wah, aku datang untuk menjagamu, kebetulan tadi siang aku mampir dan begitu masuk, Baekhyun datang dengan cemas mengatakan kalau kau sakit."

"Baekhyun mencemaskanku?" Chanyeol bergumam, membayangkan Baekhyun. Tatapan lembut Chanyeol itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Jongin yang tajam,

"Yah siapapun juga akan cemas kalau mendengar suara batukmu yang keras dan kering itu."

"Aku tertular salah satu staffku mungkin. " Chanyeol mengerang, "Sial, mungkin aku lelah dan daya tahanku turun."

"Yang penting kau minum obatmu. Sakitmu akan sembuh kalau kau banyak istirahat."

"Aku memasak sup." Baekhyun mengintip di pintu, sambil membawa nampan.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan mendengus. "Aku tidak mau sup-mu, rasanya pasti tidak enak."

Baekhyun berdiri mematung sambil membawa nampan dengan bingung. Lelaki ini memang sangat ketus, tetapi ketika dia sakit, sikap ketusnya berubah menjadi menjengkelkan, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, dia harus sabar menghadapi Chanyeol, lelaki ini sedang sakit.

Baekhyun memasak sup jagung, sosis dan ayam. Kuah kaldunya menguarkan aroma harus ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Chanyeol merasakan perutnya keroncongan, tetapi dia memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura bersikap dingin.

Jongin yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum geli, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Baekhyun, mengambil nampan itu darinya,

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, aroma supmu sangat harum, aku jadi lapar."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan menyesal, "Eh.. tapi aku hanya membuat satu mangkuk." Dia membuat sup itu khusus untuk Chanyeol. Dia tidak berpikiran kalau Jongin juga ingin karena di ruang makan, koki telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Jongin. Oh astaga dia sungguh tidak sopan kepada Jongin...

Jongin terkekeh melihat penyesalan di mata Baekhyun, dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja, "Tidak apa-apa. Toh Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya, jadi aku pasti boleh mencicipinya. Benar kan Chanyeol?" Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tetap diam

Dengan gaya ala pencicip makanan, Jongin menghirup aroma sup itu, "Hmm harum sekali, rasanya pasti seenak aromanya." diarihnya sendok hendak mencicipi.

_"_Jangan!" Chanyeol berseru tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Jongin terhenti.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Jongin terlihat geli, Baekhyun bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Aku harus minum obat, jadi kupikir aku akan memakan sup itu."

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar tampak menahan tawa, "Kau mau disuapi siapa? Aku atau Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memandang Jongin dan Baekhyun berganti-ganti dengan muram, lalu ,mendengus, "Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mundur ke pintu.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun." Gumam Jongin pelan. Ketika Baekhyun melirik Jongin, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Membuat Baekhyun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lebar.

=u=

Malam itu hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sambaran petir diikuti suara gemuruh membuat jendela kaca bergetar dengan begitu kerasnya.

Chanyeol terbangun mendengar suara berisik itu, dan langsung teringat kepada Baekhyun, dia ingat betapa takutnya Baekhyun terhadap petir, betapa tubuhnya gemetaran seakan menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Dengan panik, Chanyeol mencoba bangun, tetapi kepalanya pening, membuatnya jatuh lagi ke atas ranjang. Dipanggilnya Jongin yang tampaknya tertidur di sofa dengan suara keras, Jongin mengenakan earphone di telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik, sehingga suara keras itu tidak langsung membuatnya bangun

"Jongin! Jongin Bangun!" Chanyeol akhirnya berteriak dengan lebih keras, lengannya menggapai dan berhasil menyentuh Jongin, mengguncangnya keras,

Jongin menggeliat, setengah terjaga mendengar panggilan Chanyeol, dia melepaskan earphone-nya dan mengerutkan kening bingung, tetapi kemudian langsung terjaga ketika petir menyambar lagi, menimbulkan suara yang luar biasa kerasnya,

Lelaki itu langsung tegak berdiri,

"Jongin! Baekhyun! Baekhyun takut akan suara petir..."

"Aku tahu." Jongin setengah melompat dan berlari keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Petir datang lagi menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan bayangan cahaya yang menakutkan di kamar. Baekhyun bersembunyi di pojok, bersandar di kaki ranjang, kakinya dilipat di atas karpet dan tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin pingsan.

Lalu suara petir menyambar lagi. dan lagi. dan lagi

Baekhyun memekik ketakutan setiap petir itu berbunyi. Dia mulai menangis. Oh Ya Ampun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Petir ini sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menyambar dalam waktu yang lama, karena hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Kaki Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Chanyeol datang kepadanya, memeluknya seperti malam itu.

Petir menyambar lagi. membuat Baekhyun menjerit kencang,

Pada saat itulah pintu terhempas dengan kasar, Jongin berdiri di sana, terengah-engah karena setengah berlari. Dan mereka berdua bertatapan.

Kaki Baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk berdiri menghampiri Jongin, dia tetap menutup kedua telinganya ketika petir itu menyambar lagi dan lagi, menimbulkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya.

Jongin melangkah pelan, dan berjongkok lembut di sebelah Baekhyun,

"Hei... jangan takut, ada aku di sini."

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, Baekhyun menangis dan Jongin mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Ketika petir menyambar lagi, Baekhyun memekik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut, lalu melepas earphone yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Dipakaikannya earphone itu ke kedua telinga Baekhyun.

Suara musik yang familiar mengalun di telinganya. Nadanya... ini nada yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu di mimpinya... ini.. ini adalah rekaman permainan biola Jongin. Baekhyun merasakan aroma yang familiar itu melingkupinya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan bingung.

Jongin tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Sekarang petir tidak akan menakutimu lagi." Dipeluknya Baekhyun dan dibuainya dalam pelukannya sampai Baekhyun tertidur lelap

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Baekhyun sendirian. Dia tertidur di karpet, tetapi selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya dan membuatnya telinganya masih mengalun earphone yang mengalunkan lagu itu dari pemutar musik warna hitam yang tergeletak di tercenung. Lagu ini. Dia tidak mungkin salah, ini adalah lagu yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Apakah Jongin anak lelaki kecil di mimpinya itu?

Tetapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?

=cut=

PS: chapter ini pendek, jadi sebagai gantinya aku posting lanjutin Perjanjian Hati Chap 3. Silahkan di cek :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap earphone di tangannya dengan ragu. Diputarnya ipod mini itu, pemutar musiknya masih memainkan lagu yang sama, permainan biola yang pastinya dimainkan oleh Jongin, ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu dalam mimpi-mimpi yang sering sekali muncul akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya ataukah hanya kebetulan semata?

Baekhyun beranjak dari lantai dan melangkah duduk ke atas ranjang, dilipatnya selimutnya dan diletakkannya di dekatnya.

Semalam sangat mirip dengan mimpinya... Petir yang sama... Pelukan yang sama... tetapi bagaimanapun Baekhyun mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak laki-laki itu dan kenapa dia memimpikan kejadian itu.

Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ini waktunya Chanyeol sarapan, dia harus ke dapur mengambil makanan untuk Chanyeol... dan semoga dia bisa berbicara dengan Jongin, menanyakan kebingungannya, semoga Jongin punya jawaban untuknya..

=u=

Baekhyun membawa nampan berisi mangkuk sup daging dan telur serta kentang panggang. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan mangkuk itu di tangannya.

Chanyeol sendiri yang membukakan pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, tetapi kondisinya sudah membaik. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya melihat Baekhyun, lalu meraih nampan makanan itu dari tangan Baekhyun,

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya." Lelaki itu masih memakai piyama, dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

Baekhyun mengikuti masuk, lalu berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan kamar. Tidak ada orang lain di kamar itu, hanya ada Chanyeol

"Kemana Jongin?"

"Sudah pulang." Chanyeol duduk di kursi, "Duduklah Baek, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di bawah sana." Baekhyun berusaha mengatasi kekecewaannya karena Jongin sudah pulang, padahal tadi dia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan keterangan dari Jongin. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Jongin karena dia tidak punya nomor kontaknya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu Jongin menemuinya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu." Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang mulai mencicipi supnya.

"Lapar." Chanyeol mengernyit sambik menatap supnya, "Tetapi tidak bisa menikmati makanan, aku tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun."

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Chanyeol.

"Tetapi kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah bisa berdiri, kemarin jangankan berdiri, bangun dari ranjang saja sepertinya kau kesakitan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Yah... aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu Baek."

"Sama-sama."

Chanyeol agak tercekat, "Maafkan aku, sikapku buruk kalau sedang sakit."

"Kalau sedang sakit?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya menahan geli, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oke sifatku memang buruk, sepanjang waktu. Mau apa lagi? begitulah aku."

"Aku tidak protes kok." Baekhyun tersenyum,

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun ketika perempuan itu mengangguk, "Baek, malam kemarin ada petir. Aku tahu kau ketakutan. Aku ingin menolong tetapi tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku meminta bantuan Jongin, apakah Jongin menolongmu?"

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dia memasangkan ini ditelingaku." Baekhyun menunjukkan earphone dan pemutar musik itu kepada Chanyeol, semula dia ingin mengembalikannya kepada Jongin, tetapi karena Jongin tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sampai nanti dia bisa bertemu Jongin lagi.

"Jongin tidak kembali ke kamar sampai lama." Pandangan Chanyeol berubah menyelidik, "Apakah dia memelukmu dan tidur di kamarmu?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah menerima tatapan menyelidik Chanyeol, "Dia memelukku." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, musik di sini memenuhi telingaku, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, bahkan suara petir sekalipun, dan sepertinya aku langsung jatuh tertidur."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Menahan dorongan cemburu membayangkan adegan Jongin yang memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut petir Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "Begitu mendengar pertir seakan semua mimpi burukku berkumpul jadi satu, aku mulai gemetaran dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Mungkin ada trauma di masa kecilmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Baekhyun mendesah frustrasi, "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya, mungkin bisa membantuku menyembuhkan ketakutanku."

=u=

Baekhyun takut petir. Jongin membatin sambil mengelus biolanya dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sepertinya kenangan malam itu telah membawa trauma buruk bagi Baekhyun, malam perpisahan itu.

Mereka ada di rumah. Ibunya sedang berteriak-teriak kepada ayah mereka yang telah menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan mereka. Ayahnya telah kehilangan kesempatan menjadi orang terkenal dengan menyelamatkan anak orang kaya dari penculikan. Saraf utama di tangan ayahnya luka permanen, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi.

Jongin yang waktu itu masih kecil, mendengarkan percakapan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh pertengkaran dan maki-makian kasar... Well sebenarnya yang mendominasi makian kasar adalah ibunya. Ibunya menghina ayahnya, mengatakan tidak mau hidup miskin selamanya bersama ayahnya, dia sudah muak dan lelah, dibebani oleh dua orang anak, dan hidup serba pas-pasan. Kesempatan karier ayahnya di luar negeri terlanjur membuatnya senang membayangkan bahwa mereka akan kaya. Tetapi ternyata kesempatan itu hancur begitu saja.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku lelah hidup miskin bersamamu!" begitulah teriakan ibunya waktu itu. Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya, diiringi suara guntur yang menakutkan. Jongin teringat akan adiknya yang tertidur di kamar. Ditinggalkannya kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berperang mulut, masuk ke kamar mencari adiknya.

Saat itulah dia melihat adiknya sedang duduk gemetaran di lantai, menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis. Suara guntur dan petir telah bercampur dengan jeritan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka, membuatnya berpadu menjadi melodi yang mengerikan. Adiknya ketakutan...

Jongin langsung memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata menghibur dan membujuknya agar tidak menangis lagi. Jongin sangat mencintai adiknya. Hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Tetapi bujukannya tidak berhasil, Baekhyun tetap menangis. Dan kemudian Jongin menyanyikan lagu itu, sebuah lagu kanak-kanak yang diajarkan oleh pengasuh mereka. Dan selalu Jongin nyanyikan untuk Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun tidur. Baekhyun selalu mengantuk kalau Jongin menyanyikan lagu itu.

Dan rupanya lagu itu berhasil, Baekhyun mulai mengantuk di dalam pelukannya. Tetapi kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan seluruh mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Ibunya masuk dan merenggut tangan Jongin, hendak membawanya pergi.

Baekhyun terbangun dan menangis lagi. Dia memegang tangan Jongin erat-erat, berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil kakaknya, memohon supaya tidak dipisahkan. Tetapi sayang ibu dengan kasar merenggut pegangan Baekhyun dan menghempaskan adik kecilnya itu ke lantai, dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus ikut ayahnya, dan Jongin ikut dia.

Ibunya lalu setengah menyeret Jongin pergi, tidak mempedulikan permohonan Jongin yang menangis tidak mau pergi. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Baekhyun kecil di lantai yang mernegek-rengek ingin bersama kakaknya.

Mereka dipisahkan dengan begitu kejam, di bawah hujan dan suara petir yang menggelegar.

Tidak heran kalau Baekhyun takut dengan suara petir. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi dengan suara pedih. Hujan yang berpadu dengan petir, penuh dengan kenangan buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak perpisahan itu, Jongin tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Baekhyun dan ayahnya. Mereka telah pindah ke luar kota. Sementara itu, ibunya ternyata memilih membawa Jongin bukan untuk merawatnya. Jongin punya bakat biola sejak kecil, dan sang ibu melihatnya sebagai aset berharga.

Ibunya melakukan tindakan keji. Menjualnya kepada keluarga kaya, yang mengetahui bakat bermain biola Jongin, dan bersedia memberikan uang pengganti kepada ibunya karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak kandung sendiri. Ibunya menerima uang dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lalu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti sang ibu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Keluarga angkat Jongin memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mereka berasal dari kalangan pemusik handal, dan mereka sangat menyayangi Jongin. Apalagi mereka tidak punya anak kandung sendiri. Tetapi Jongin tidak pernah memaafkan tindakan ibunya yang begitu keji, memisahkannya dari adik dan ayahnya, untuk kemudian menjualnya hanya demi kekayaan dan segepok uang.

Kebenciannya kepada ibunyalah yang menyebabkan dia begitu benci kepada perempuan. Dia selalu mempermainkan perempuan, terutama yang silau akan hartanya, Kemudian menghancurkannya begitu saja. Dia akan sangat puas ketika para perempuan itu menangis di kakinya, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka.

Pertama kali dia melihat Baekhyun dia tahu. Tetapi dia ragu. Namanya sama. Tetapi mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Jongin bahkan hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar wajah adiknya karena waktu itu dia sendiri masih kecil. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol menceritakan hutang budinya kepada Ayah Baekhyun, kepada ayahnya. Membuat Jongin mengetahui semuanya.

Baekhyun adalah adik kandungnya. Dan Chanyeol adalah anak itu, anak lelaki kaya yang diselamatkan oleh ayahnya, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hancurnya keluarga mereka.

=u=

"Aku senang akhirnya kau masuk, aku merindukanmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum girang ketika melihat Baekhyun datang.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Chanyeol sudah baikan, jadi aku bisa kuliah lagi."

"Syukurlah." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, "Kau pasti kerepotan merawatnya sendirian."

"Tidak juga." Baekhyun tertawa. "Banyak pelayan yang membantuku, dan ada Jongin juga."

"Jongin datang?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh arti, "Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha mendekatimu Baekhyun, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Tidak mungkin, aku bukan selera Jongin." Baekhyun tertawa lagi, "Setahuku deretan mantan kekasih Jongin semuanya cantik-cantik."

"Kau juga cantik Baekhyun, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Menurutmu apakah Jongin akan menjemputmu lagi sore ini? dia bilang dia akan terus menjemputmu sampai kau mau menggunakan jasa sopir pribadi bukan?"

"Aku rasa Jongin tidak perlu repot-repot." Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang kepada Chanyeol, seperti usulanmu waktu itu, aku menggunakan jasa supir pribadi."

Kyungsoo tertegun, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju, di tepuknya pundak Baekhyun sambil memuji, "Keputusan bagus. Setidaknya keamananmu terjamin Baekhyun."

"Yah, meskipun aku ragu apakah ada orang yang mau menculikku."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau akan terkejut Baekhyun, mungkin banyak orang yang ingin menculikmu, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Park."

"Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Tetapi orang-orang jahat itu mungkin berpikir kalau mereka menahanmu, keluarga Park akan menolongku." Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Dan menurutku, kalau ada yang menculikmu Chanyeollah yang pertama kali akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dia tampaknya sangat menyayangimu, kau beruntung Baekhyun."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo, "Jangan mengarang. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyayangiku. Dia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukanku buruk dulu."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Tetapi pipimu memerah." gumamnya menggoda.

"Tidak... pipiku tidak merah." Baekhyun membantah, "Ayo masuk, kita sudah terlambat ke kelas." Merekapun berjalan melalui lorong menuju kelas perkuliahan.

=u=

Sepertinya rencananya harus dimodifikasi. Dia mengamati sore itu. ketika Baekhyun sepulang kuliah keluar dari gerbang dan memasuki mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya. Baekhyun memutuskan memakai mobil dan supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa melakukan usaha penculikannya dari tempat kuliah Baekhyun. Dia harus bisa memancing Baekhyun supaya bisa berada di tempat yang rentan, dan dia bisa dengan leluasa menculik gadis itu...

=cut=

**PS: nah udah tau kan siapa jongin sebenernya, dan untuk yg mengharapkan jongsoo/kaisoo mohon maaf tp ga akan ada kaisoo dicerita ini. untuk pertanyaan yg lain akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

**makasih yg udah review maaf ga bsa bls satu-satu, tp aku baca review kalian kok. aku sendiri kalo abis baca review kalian jadi semangat dan pengen cepet-cepet posting chapter selanjutnya. tapi **ada yang bilang aku posting kecepetan ya, hehehhe ya udah kalo gitu aku minta 110 review kalo mau chapter selanjutnya di post, boleh? :) ****


	8. Chapter 7

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

Jongin sangat tampan. dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, matanya yang selalu tampak sendu, menyimpan kesedihan tersendiri. Membuat para perempuan selalu ingin mengasihinya. Sayangnya para perempuan itu tidak tahu kebencian Jongin kepada perempuan, dan pada akhirnya para perempuan itulah yang menjadi korbannya.

Hari ini Jongin sedang mengunjungi mansion Chanyeol membawakan buah-buahan untuk menengok si sakit. Sayangnya yang dicarinya tidak ada, dari pelayannya dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah masuk kerja. Membuat Jongin menunggu hampir selama dua jam.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pulang dari kantor, dan sepertinya kondisi kesehatannya belum pulih benar.

Jongin memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terbatuk-batuk dan mengangkat alisnya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih pucat,

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk kerja dulu." gumamnya

Chanyeol cemberut, "Aku bosan di rumah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa tidur dan beristirahat." Jongin terkekeh, "Itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang sakit."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu membanting tubuhnya dan berbaring si sofa besar di depan Jongin. Lalu dia menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam,

"Malam itu...saat hujan petir waktu itu."

"Ya?" Jongin tampak tidak peduli, dia menghirup teh chamomile yang tadi diseduhkan oleh pelayan Chanyeol.

"Aku memintamu untuk melihat Baekhyun karena dia takut petir."

"Ya. dia memang ketakutan dengan petir." Jongin membolak-balik majalah yang ada di depannya dengan tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun? kau tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu."

Jongin mengangkat matanya dari majalahnya, mengawasi Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu, Chanyeol?"

Muka Chanyeol sedikit merona. Tetapi bibirnya menipis kesal. "Kata Baekhyun kau memasangkan earphone di telinganya, lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

"Kau sangat perhatian padanya." Jongin memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol makin kesal.

"Dia sudah seperti keluargaku."

"Tetapi dia bukan adikmu." Suara Jongin menajam, tetapi dia kemudian menguasai diri dan senyumnya muncul kembali, "Jangan cemas Chanyeol, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadanya. Dia memakai earphoneku dan aku menungguinya sampai tidur. Aku menyelimutinya, dan kemudian karena aku mengantuk aku tidur di kamar tamu."

Chanyeol mengawasi Jongin tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa bertanya kepada pelayan yang membereskan kamar tamumu." Jongin tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol, "Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan menduga bahwa kau sedang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Chanyeol menyela keras kepala, "Aku hanya cemas kau berubah pikiran dan mengincarnya. Kau tahu aku punya hutang budi yang besar kepada Baekhyun dan karena itu aku bertekad menjaganya..." Chanyeol mengernyit, "Para perempuan itu, mereka yang menjadi korbanmu.. mereka patah hati dan hancur... aku tidak ingin Baekhyun berakhir seperti itu."

Ekspresi Jongin mengeras mengingat para perempuan yang disakitinya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, tidak ada penyesalan di dalam hatinya ketika mengingat mereka. Mereka semua mendekatinya karena Jongin adalah anak keluarga kaya, dengan kemampuan main biola yang luar biasa. Mereka semua sama seperti Ibunya, yang menjualnya demi kekayaan. Jongin senang menghancurkan mereka semua. Membuat mereka patah hati dan tak berharga lagi...

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepada Baekhyun kan?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya, dia segera mengembalikan ekspresinya dan menjawab, "Tidak Chanyeol. Kau boleh tenang. Baekhyun bukan tipeku."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, "Karena kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang melukainya, kau harus berhadapan denganku."

Perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba merayapi hati Jongin. Dialah, sebagai kakak kandung Baekhyun yang berhak mengatakan itu semua, bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol telah merenggut keluarganya bertahun lalu, kini, setelah Jongin berhasil menemukan Baekhyun, akankah Chanyeol juga merenggut Baekhyun darinya?

=u=

"Tadi Jongin kemari." Chanyeol bergumam ketika Baekhyun bergabung dengannya di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Oh Ya?" Baekhyun langsung teringat pada earphone Jongin yang masih dibawanya. Dia berniat mengembalikannya. Seharian ini dia mendengarkan lagu di pemutar musik Jongin, berusaha mengenang. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak berhasil mengingat apa-apa. "Earphone Jongin masih ada padaku, aku belum mengembalikannya."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau membawa-bawanya kemana-mana? Sini berikan kepadaku, biarkan aku yang mengembalikannya kepada Jongin."

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun menggeleng keras kepala, "Aku ingin mengembalikannya sendiri dan berterimakasih karena bantuannya malam itu."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan curiga, "Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin bertemu Jongin ya? Apakah kau punya perasaan lebih kepadanya? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan akan reputasi Jongin?"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berseru agak marah, pipinya merona, "Aku tidak punya maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan earphone ini kepadanya." Dan aku ingin menanyakan langsung tentang lagu itu. Lagu kenangan yang selalu ada di mimpinya, Baekhyun bergumam dalam hatinya, mungkin saja Jongin tahu sesuatu bukan?

Chanyeol mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun yang penuh rahasia, lalu memutuskan dengan arogan.

"Mulai sekarang kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Jongin, kau harus bersamaku."

"Apa?" Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya dengan kata-kata Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau harus bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu dari Jongin."

Pipi Baekhyun merah padam, "Aku tidak perlu dijaga, Chanyeol. Lagipula sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan tipe Jongin."

"Terserah, aku tetap akan menjagamu." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat alisnya, menantang Baekhyun untuk membantah.

"Kau.. Kau..." Baekhyun ingin marah atas sikap arogan Chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Terserah padamu." Semburnya kemudian dan membalikkan diri hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Tetapi tangan Chanyeol menyambarnya, menahan kepergiannya, membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Suaranya lembut meski ekspresi Chanyeol tetap dingin.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Chanyeol memang tampan, tetapi dari jarak dekat lelaki itu luar biasa tampannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya sedekat ini pasti akan meleleh... seperti halnya Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun bergumam cepat-cepat supaya Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya. Dan Chanyeol memang melepaskan pegangannya, sehingga Baekhyun bisa menggumamkan alasan yang tidak jelas dan kemudian melarikan diri.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Baekhyun menoleh, hari ini hari minggu dan Chanyeol tampak tampan mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans warna hitam. Lelaki itu tampak lebih sehat dari beberapa hari kemarin.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Memangnya orang biasa seperti kalian akan kemana kalau hari minggu begini?"

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar istilah yang dipakai Chanyeol. Orang biasa seperti dia? Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang terbiasa hidup berkelimpahan kekayaan sehingga tidak tahu gaya hidup orang biasa.

"Kalau aku tidak pernah kemana-mana di hari minggu. Dulu aku menghabiskan hari mingguku untuk memasak di rumah." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengingat, "Tapi orang-orang... yang kau bilang orang biasa itu, mereka kebanyakan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan atau taman bermain di hari minggu."

"Taman bermain?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tempat yang ada kicir angin dan roller coasternya?"

"Yup dan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink. Dengan membayar tiket masuk, kita bisa puas memainkan semua permainan di sana seharian." Mata Baekhyun berkilat, "Dulu ayahku menabung gajinya berbulan-bulan, dan ketika aku naik kelas dengan nilai bagus, kami pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Waktu itu aku masih kecil."

"Dan berapa kali kemudian kau kesana lagi?" Mata Chanyeol tampak sedih, mengamati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu. "Tidak pernah. Ayah tidak pernah punya uang lagi. Uang tabungannya dipakai untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami yang makin bertambah... tetapi tidak apa-apa setidaknya aku pernah ke taman hiburan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau lebih beruntung dariku, aku tidak pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apa?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang sempat membawaku ke sana." Mata Chanyeol tampak sedih, "Eomma dan appa selalu sibuk ke kantor dan keluar negeri. Aku terbiasa sendirian bersama para pelayan, ingat? Lagipula taman hiburan terlalu ramai, dan papa sangat ketat dalam hal keamanan."

"Karena takut kau diculik?'

Chanyeol mengangguk. Sejak kejadian percobaan penculikannya dulu, appanya sangat ketat menjaganya, dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat umum sendirian, semuanya diawasi. Hanya ketika dia beranjak dewasalah papanya mulai bersikap longgar dan memberinya kebebasan. Percobaan penculikan itu...

"Aku pernah hampir diculik waktu kecil."

"Benarkah?" Mata Baekhyun membelalak.

"Benar. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Sampai sekarang aku masih berhutang budi kepadanya." Chanyeol masih belum punya nyali untuk menceritakan kisah Kyuhyun kepada Baekhyun, dia masih belum siap menerima reaksi Baekhyun. Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya, Kyuhyun kehilangan kariernya karena dia, dan kemudian berakhir menjadi buruh bangunan yang miskin? Baekhyun seharusnya berhak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkannya, semua karena Chanyeol.

"Dan kau pasti bersahabat dengan orang yang menyelamatkanmu itu." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mengerikan membayangkan pernah mengalami penculikan."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingat, aku masih kecil waktu itu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Dan penyelamatku, yah, dia sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya kaget, "Aku minta maaf Chanyeol."

Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Chanyeol membatin, ditatapnya Baekhyun dan tersenyum,

"Jadi? Ayo ganti pakaianmu."

"Ganti pakaianku?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kita ke taman hiburan sekarang."

=u=

"Baekhyun." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar ketika Baekhyun sedang berganti pakaian dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya begitu melihat nama Kyungsoo tertera di sana.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe cokelat yang kemarin kuceritakan." Kyungsoo kemarin telah menceritakan tentang Cafe baru yang menjual berbagai jenis cokelat dalam berbagai hidangan, ada kue, cupcakes, minuman, dan berbagai bentuk cokelat yang cantik, "Aku bosan di hari libur sendirian. Kita jalan yuk, kalau kau mau aku akan menjemputmu."

Baekhyun termenung bingung, "Aku sangat ingin Kyungsoo... tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" terdengar suara bingung Kyungsoo di seberang sana.

"Aku..eh.. Chanyeol mengajakku keluar."

"Chanyeol mengajakmu keluar?"

"Iya... dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan hari ini."

"Dia mengajakmu ke taman hiburan?" Kyungsoo tampak membeo perkataannya, membuat Baekhyun tertawa,

"Hei kau menirukan kata-kataku Kyungsoo." Baekhyun masih tertawa, "Dan kau tahu tidak, Chanyeol tidak pernah ke taman hiburan sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menyahut, "Tapi kalau diingat, aku juga belum pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apakah kau mau ikut? Aku bisa bilang pada Chanyeol, kita bisa bertemu di sana."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat menghadapi taman hiburan, mereka terlalu ramai dan penuh orang."

"Oh..."

"Mungkin lain kali saja yah kita jalan ke cafe cokelat itu... semoga kau bersenang-senang Baekhyun di taman hiburan itu."

Baekhyun menghela napas merasa tidak enak, "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo... kau ingin aku membatalkan ke taman hiburan itu? Aku bisa bilang pada Chanyeol kalau aku ada janji denganmu."

"Tidak... jangan." Kyungsoo mencegah di seberang sana, "Lagipula tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan...pergilah Baekhyun... kita bisa ke cafe cokelat besok pagi."

"Oke... Kyungsoo, kau istirahat ya?"

"Iya Baekhyun. Selamat bersenang-senang." Kyungsoo tertawa, kemudian menutup telepon.

=u=

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali koleksi bajunya yang sedikit. Dulu Baekhyun tidak pernah peduli pada penampilannya, apalagi pakaiannya. Baju baginya hanyalah sesuatu yang sepantasnya menutupi tubuhnya.

Tetapi mengingat penampilan Chanyeol tadi. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan dengan sweater abu-abu, jeans hitam, tubuh tinggi rampingnya, rambut yang begitu modis, dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol merasa malu terlihat berjalan bersamanya.

Akhirnya dia mengambil celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt sederhana warna hijau, mengikat rambutnya ke belakang seperti kucir kuda. Lalu Baekhyun menatap dirinya di cermin dengan masam.

Penampilannya seperti anak remaja umur belasan tahun.

"Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol mengetuk di pintu, "Kau lama sekali. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun bergegas ke pintu dan membukanya, Chanyeol berdiri di sana, mengamati penampilan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah lalu terkekeh geli, "Aku seperti membawa anak SD jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan.'

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mencela, "Ejeklah semaumu, memang begini penampilanku."

"Hei, aku tidak memprotesmu lho... lagipula sangat cocok ke taman hiburan dengan anak SD." Chanyeol makin tergelak. Membuat Baekhyun meliriknya marah dan berjalan berderap mendahuluinya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka berhadapan dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang berdiri di pintu, hendak masuk.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

Jongin tersenyum tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ketus Chanyeol, "Aku mengantar Sehun, kemarin dia sedang di London, dan sekarang dia ingin menengokmu."

"Kata Jongin kau sakit parah kemarin." Sehun mengangkat alisnya menatap Chanyeol, "Tampaknya kau sembuh dengan cepat.'

"Well aku sudah sembuh, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menengokku. Pulanglah." gumam Chanyeol ketus.

Jongin tertawa, sudah biasa dengan sikap ketus Chanyeol, "Kami kan baru datang, tega-teganya kau mengusir kami." Mata Jongin terhenti di Baekhyun yang ada di belakang Chanyeol, "Hai Baekhyun.'

"Hai." Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, teringat pelukan Jongin waktu itu, "Aku masih membawa earphonemu." Baekhyun amat sangat ingin bertanya tentang lagu itu. Tetapi waktunya sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Ambil saja, itu untukmu. Jadi kalau ada badai petir lagi, kau tinggal memasangnya di telingamu dan menikmati musiknya" Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun,

Sementara itu Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol, dan mengamatinya "Melihat penampilan kalian, sepertinya kalian mau pergi ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Chanyeol ketus, dan langsung mendapatkan sikutan pelan dari Baekhyun di rusuknya.

"Kami akan ke taman hiburan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh bagus, Kau mengatakan kepada mereka, dan mereka sekarang pasti akan ikut." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun mencela lalu menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian, "Katakan kalian punya kesibukan lain."

"Aku tidak punya kesibukan." Sehun mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Bagaimana dengan kau, Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum, sengaja membuat Chanyeol kesal. "Aku juga tidak punya kesibukan, Dan taman hiburan terasa menyenangkan.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat ini. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol menggerutu dan marah-marah, tetapi tetap membiarkan kedua sahabatnya naik ke mobilnya, mengikuti mereka ke taman hiburan.

=u=

_Ke Taman Hiburan!_

Nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah, dadanya terasa panas terbakar.

_Berani-beraninya Baekhyun pergi bersama Chanyeol ke taman hiburan dan menolak ajakannya pergi ke cafe bersamanya. Berani-beraninya mereka!_

Kyungsoo melotot memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang hancur lebur. Kaca-kaca dipecahkan. Buku-buku dilempar, semua peralatan lain berhamburan di lantai, berserakan dan sebagian pecah. Spreinya lepas dari kasurnya, setengah sobek karena ditarik paksa. Kamar itu benar-benar berantakan, seperti terjadi pergumulan dan perang di dalamnya.

Begitulah Kyungsoo kalau sedang marah, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya kalau sedang marah. Semua orang di rumah langsung menjauh dari kamarnya, tidak berani mendekat.

Semua barang sudah dihancurkan dan dilemparkannya. Tetapi dada Kyungsoo masih mendidih oleh perasaan marah dan murka. Dia sangat marah hingga kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

Dengan keras Kyungsoo lalu menjerit, dan berteriak-teriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Teriakannya memenuhi lorong rumah, membuat merinding seluruh penghuni rumah yang mendengarnya.

=cut=

**PS: maaf soal target review yg aku tulis di chap sebelumnya, sebenernya itu cuma ngetes aja sih pengen tau responnya gimana. soalnya aku pribadi ngerasa ga berhak kalo harus menargetkan review, aku cuma ngeremake cerita ini dan tujuannya berbagi bahan bacaan pada siapapun yg mau baca, aku cuma ganti cast isi cerita dan semuanya bukan punya aku. jadi aku tetep usahain update tiap hari sampe cerita ini kelar.**

**dan aku tegasin ya aku ga benci sama kyungsoo, maaf kalo aku salah milih cast untuk yg semua peran yg ada, tp dicerita ini emang focus ke chanbaek aku ga mikir sejauh itu apa lg ga suka sama cast selain chanbaek. aku ga mungkin jelasin skrng knp kyungsoo yg aku pilih, tp nanti pas udah end kalo ga lupa aku bakal jelasin.**

** makasih yg udah review dan kasih support. walaupun ga ada target review lagi, aku harep kalian tetep review :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

_Berjalan bersama tiga lelaki tampan ternyata sedikit mengintimidasi..._

Baekhyun melirik ketiga lelaki yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya, sibuk bercanda. Mereka melewatkan tatapan kagum para perempuan yang berpapasan dengan mereka di taman hiburan itu.

Dan beberapa perempuan itu, setelah menatap ketiga laki-laki tampan itu, lalu melemparkan tatapan_'siapa sih perempuan itu' _kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tampak tidak pas di gerombolan ini.

"Aku mau naik itu." Chanyeol menunjuk ke sebuah wahana permainan yang tampak mengerikan. Sebuah tiang tinggi dengan kursi-kursi di ujung-ujung kicir angin, dimana kursi itu hanya dipakukan di satu titik.

Baekhyun langsung merinding. Mereka akan diputar ke segala arah kalau naik wahana itu.

"Aku tidak mau." memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun mual karena takut.

Chanyeol tertawa dan melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut, aku punya akal sehat." Baekhyun membelalakkan mata, "Silahkan naiki wahana itu dan buat dirimu muntah sesudahnya,"

Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol langsung memelototinya. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun, seolah akan membantah, tetapi kemudian memutuskan menyerah.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita naik wahana yang membosankan saja. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba komedi putar di sana itu, sepertinya cocok dengan penampilanmu yang seperti anak SD."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mencela, lalu memelengoskan muka dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Jongin buru-buru mengikuti Baekhyun, mengajaknya bicara tentang sesuatu sementara Chanyeol mengamati mereka, lalu mau tak mau berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dan Jongin di belakangnya.

Sehun mendekat ketika mereka berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Kenapa denganmu sobat?" Sehun setengah berbisik

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau. sikapmu aneh."

"Aneh? Aku biasa saja." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya bingung.

Sehun terkekeh, "Sikapmu kepada Baekhyun. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bersikap begitu kepada perempuan lain. Seolah-olah kau sedang... kebingungan."

"Aku? Kebingungan menghadapi Baekhyun? itu tidak mungkin Sehun. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sampai bisa membuatku bingung?"

"Itu yang harus kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Ayolah Chanyeol, aku temanmu sejak kecil. Kau seperti buku yang terbuka di depanku. Sikapmu itu sangat kontradiktif, kau seolah-olah ingin menarik Baekhyun mendekat tetapi sekaligus ingin mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Dan hal itu membuatmu tampak defensif di depan Baekhyun. Mungkin kau harus tentukan, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan untuk Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol membeku. Menatap bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Lalu menghela napas. Bahkan dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun?

=u=

"Sepertinya Chanyeol berperan sebagai kakak yang baik untukmu." Jongin tersenyum lembut ketika mereka duduk di cafe di tengah taman hiburan itu. Mereka sudah naik roller coaster, mencoba wahana kereta gantung, dan juga rumah hantu. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang, Cafe itu menyediakan makanan-makanan sederhanya untuk pengisi perut.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berada di luar cafe bersama Sehun, lelaki itu tadi melihat Baekhyun memandang terpesona kepada pedagang permen kapas berwarna pink yang lewat. Dan meskipun bersungut-sungut serta mengejek Baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dan membelikannya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap Jongin, "Dia berusaha bersikap sangat baik padaku." Baekhyun teringat betapa Chanyeol sudah benar-benar merubah sikapnya kepadanya, dan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Apakah kau pernah ingin punya kakak lelaki sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Selama ini aku hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahku, kadang aku ingin tinggal di keluarga besar." Baekhyun menatap Jongin, berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai lagu itu, "Jongin... aku ingin bertanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang lagu yang ada di pemutar musik milikmu yang kau berikan padaku di malam berhujan petir itu..." Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup, "Aku... aku pernah merasa mendengarnya dalam mimpiku."

"Mimpi?" Jongin nampak tertarik.

"Ya... aku sering bermimpi... mungkin itu ingatan samar... atau entahlah... aku masih sangat kecil waktu itu dan aku mungkin menyimpan kenangan itu dalam-dalam karena terlalu menakutkan." Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan bingung, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu mimpi atau kenyataan."

"Mimpi tentang apa?"

"Tentang hujan badai dan petir... aku menangis ketakutan, lalu ada seorang anak lelaki datang... dia... dia menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang ada di pemutar musikmu.." Baekhyun menelan ludah, "Dan baru kusadari kalau mungkin saja mimpi itu adalah kenangan tentang kejadian nyata."

"Lagu di pemutar musikku adalah lagu klasik lama, Baekhyun, aku mencoba memainkannya dengan versi biola.. judulnya Lullaby... "

Baekhyun menatap ragu, "Anak lelaki kecil di mimpiku juga menyanyikan lagu itu..."

"Itu semacam lagu pengantar tidur." Tatapan Jongin tampak aneh. "Apakah kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang anak lelaki kecil itu? Sama sekali?"

"Aku punya ingatan samar." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sedih, "Bahkan seperti kubilang tadi... aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar ingatan samar, atau hanya mimpi..."

Jongin tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya karena Chanyeol dan Sehun datang mendekat.

Chanyeol menyerahkan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink itu kepada Baekhyun, "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Chanyeol bergumam kaku.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang, ditatapnya Chanyeol penuh rasa terimakasih, "Terimakasih Chanyeol, aku senang sekali."

Chanyeol hanya menggumam tak jelas, lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun,

"Permainan apa lagi yang akan kita mainkan?" dia melirik jam tangannya. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Baekhyun menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu menunjuk permainan berperahu melewati wahana air terjun yang berkelak-kelok, "Sepertinya itu menyenangkan."

"Tapi kita akan basah." Kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya itu layak dicoba."

"Mereka terus mengiringinya, kita harus menunggu sampai dia terpisah dari ketiga laki-laki itu."

=u=

Anak buahnya melapor kepadanya. Membuatnya mengkerutkan dahi. "Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun?"

"Ya."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Jongin... terutama Jongin. Lelaki itu sepertinya punya insting bahwa Baekhyun dalam bahaya. Dia telah sangat mengganggu rencananya dari kemarin, dengan menjemput dan menjaga Baekhyun ketika pulang kampus. Mungkin kalau ingin penculikannya terhadap Baekhyun berhasil, Dia harus menyingkirkan Jongin duluan.

"Ikuti terus. Tunggu sampai semua lengah dan Baekhyun terpisah dari mereka."

"Baik," Anak buahnya membungkukkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi.

Mereka benar-benar basah akibat permainan itu. Air muncrat dimana-mana membasahi pakaian dan rambut mereka, tetapi permainan itu benar-benar menyenangkan hingga mereka tertawa-tawa ketika turun dari perahu.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kamar mandi tak jauh dari situ. Ada area khusus untuk kamar ganti dan kamar mandi perempuan. "Di situ."

Chanyeol masih berusaha mengusap rambutnya yang basah, begitupun Jongin dan Sehun yang sibuk menghenta-hentakkan sepatu mereka yang basah.

"Hati-hati Baekhyun, kami menunggu di sini ya." gumamnya sambil lalu.

Dan Baekhyunpun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi itu.

Kamar mandi itu sepi. Mungkin karena sudah menjelang sore dan orang-orang sibuk bermain. Baekhyun berdiri di depan kaca besar dan mencuci tangannya di atas wastafel.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian rapi ada di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mengernyit, pakaiannya terlalu rapi untuk bermain ke taman hiburan... tetapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir pemikirannya. Setiap orang punya selera sendiri-sendiri, mungkin perempuan ini merasa nyaman berpakaian seperti itu.

"Nona?"

Sapaan perempuan berpakaian rapi itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Maaf ya."

Lalu sebuah jarum suntik di tusukkan di tubuhnya. Baekhyun masih sempat terperangah dan terkejut, sebelum kemudian matanya berkunang-kunang dan kesadarannya hilang.

Perempuan berpakaian rapi itu menarik kursi roda lipat yang sudah disiapkan di kamar mandi. Lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di sana. Dipakaikannya kacamata hitam besar, dan kain untuk menutup kepalanya, serta selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Dia mendorong kursi roda itu keluar, ke arah keramaian.

Tidak ada yang curiga. Dia melirik ke arah tiga lelaki yang bersama Baekhyun tadi. Ketiga lelaki itu sedang bercakap-cakap dan membelakanginya.

Dengan cepat dia mendorong kursi roda itu dan membawa Baekhyun menjauh,

Begitu berada di tempat aman dan tidak terjangkau, dia mengangkat ponselnya dan menelepon.

"Ya?" suara di seberang sana menyahut cepat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Bagus." Ada senyum di suara itu. "Bawa ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan."

Ketika mereka lama menunggu dan Baekhyun tak kunjung keluar, Chanyeol mulai curiga. Dia melirik Jongin dengan gelisah. Melempar tatapannya ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu.

Orang-orang lalu lalang dan keluar masuk, tetapi tidak ada Baekhyun di sana.

Jongin sendiri mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Tatapannya menajam. "Kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama." gumamnya,

"Mungkin Baekhyun sedang sakit perut atau apa?" Sehun berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

Tapi Chanyeol menghela napas tak sabar, dia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon nomor Baekhyun. Wajahnya memucat. "Ponselnya tidak aktif."

Dengan gerakan cepat dia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi perempuan itu. Tidak dipedulikannya seruan-seruan para perempuan yang sedang ada di sana.

"Maafkan saya." Chanyeol menatap panik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Adakah yang melihat adik saya di sini?"

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak ada. Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Kosong. Dan hanya ada dua orang perempuan tak dikenal di depan wastafel, menatapnya mencela karena berani-beraninya melongok ke kamar mandi khusus perempuan.

Chanyeol bergegas keluar, menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun, jantungnya berdebar kencang,

"Baekhyun tidak ada di kamar mandi itu. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana!" teriak chanyeol dengan panik.

=u=

Tubuh Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri dibaringkan di atas ranjang.

Dia mengamati Baekhyun, lalu menoleh ke arah anak buahnya. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi."

Dia tersenyum, "Bagus. Kau tunggui dia di sini. Begitu dia sadar, hubungi aku. Aku ingin ada di sini ketika dia membuka matanya."

=cut=

**PS: aku ga baca ulang lagi, maaf kalo banyak typo. review?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa kehilangannya? dia ada di depan kita?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Polisi sudah dihubungi dan mereka sudah memberikan keterangan. Chanyeol juga sudah mengerahkan seluruh pegawainya untuk membantu pencarian. Mereka sudah melakukan pelacakan kepada semua teman Baekhyun dan tidak ada titik terang. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak punya teman, dia hanya dekat sengan Kyungsoo dan saat ini Kyungsoo masih belum bisa dihubungi.

Semua sudah dilakukan, tetapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak terlacak. Dia seperti lenyap di telan bumi tanpa sengaja.

Bagaimana kalau ada yang melukai Baekhyun? Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasakan ketakutan yang sangat dalam dari hatinya. Tidak! dia tidak bisa kehilangan Baekhyun... entah kenapa di saat seperti ini, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa dia... dia mungkin memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu nasib Baekhyun seperti apa dan dimana. Apa yang dilakukan penculik itu terhadapnya? Apakah mereka menginginkan uang? Kalau memang menginginkan uang, Chanyeol pasti akan memberikannya, berapapun itu, demi Baekhyun.

Dengan cemas dia menatap ke arah pesawat telepon. Polisi tampak lalu lalang di mansion itu, menunggu. Ya mereka menunggu telepon yang meminta tebusan. Biasanya kasus-kasus seperti ini akan disusul dengan telepon yang meminta tebusan. Tetapi mereka sudah menunggu beberapa jam. Dan telepon itu tak kunjung tiba.

Chanyeol meringis, menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Seluruh pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benaknya. Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau ternyata para penculik itu tidak meminta uang tebusan? Bagaimana kalau yang diinginkan oleh penculik itu hanyalah mencelakai Baekhyun?

Chanyeol tersentak ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin disana, lelaki itu tampak pucat pasi dan frustrasi seperti dirinya. Kenapa Jongin juga tampak begitu cemas? Apakah apakah Jongin juga mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Baekhyun?

"Kyungsoo sudah bisa dihubungi."

Kata-kata Jongin itu membuat Chanyeol lupa dengan kecurigaannya kepada Jongin, dia langsung berdiri, mendekati Jongin yang memasang loudspeaker pada ponselnya.

"Halo?" suara Kyungsoo tampak menyahut di seberang sana

"Kyungsoo ini Jongin. Apakah mungkin Baekhyun datang padamu atau menghubungimu?"

Suara Kyungsoo tampak bingung, "Tidak. Kami tidak bertemu hari ini. Bukankah Baekhyun sedang pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Chanyeol?"

"Dia hilang Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia diculik."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tampak terperanjat, "Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Kyungsoo hampir berteriak, "Tadi pagi aku baru saja bercakap-cakap dengannya di telepon!"

"Dia diculik di kamar mandi, kami lengah dan sepertinya penculik itu menyergapnya di kamar mandi." Jongin menjelaskan dengan gelisah, "Saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul di rumah Chanyeol, bersama para polisi, kami menantikan kalau-kalau ada telepon meminta tebusan."

"Oh Astaga. Aku akan bergegas kesana." Kyungsoo berseru dengan nada panik, lalu menutup teleponnya.

=u=

Kyungsoo datang dengan segera. Perempuan itu tampak panik. Chanyeol yang pertama kali melihatnya dan mengdikkan bahunya kepada Jongin.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Jongin melirik dari jendela ke arah Kyungsoo yang baru turun dari mobil dan melangkah menaiki tangga mansion, "Tadi aku meneleponnya untuk mengetahui dimana Baekhyun berada... dia tidak tahu dan mencemaskan kondisi Baekhyun, jadi dia ke sini untuk ikut menunggu perkembangan dari kepolisian."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang baru memasuki ruangan. Hujan rintik-rintik di luar dan membuat rambutnya yang berkilauan basah oleh air bagaikan berlian-berlian yang menghiasinya. Kyungsoo tampak cantik, dan dia juga baik kepada Baekhyun.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol sempat berprasangka buruk kepada Kyungsoo, mengira perempuan itu mempunyai rahasia terselubung dengan mendekati Baekhyun apalagi mengingat sejarah masa lalu dia dan Kyungsoo dan segala hal tentang pembatalan perjodohan itu. Tetapi semakin lama Kyungsoo tampak semakin akrab dengan Baekhyun dan mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Hingga Chanyeol berkesimpulan bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia sempat dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol dan kemudian dibatalkan oleh _appa_ Chanyeol. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang benar-benar tulus berteman dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol, tampak panik. "Bagaimana ? apakah sudah ada kabar?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk, "Belum ada kabar... kami semua menunggu kalau-kalau ada telepon dari penculik itu meminta uang tebusan." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "Terimakasih sudah datang, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kepada Chanyeol, "Baekhyun adalah temanku, aku sangat mencemaskannya.'

Suasana kemudian penuh kegelisahan. Polisi sudah menelusuri kepada para saksi mata di taman hiburan. Tetapi penculik ini sepertinya profesional dan berhasil untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada saksi mata, semuanya nihil

Chanyeol sudah menelepon _Eomma_nya yang sedang berada di luar negeri, dan sang _Eomma_ mengatakan akan segera pulang. Baekhyun adalah anggota keluarga, dan keluarga Park akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi Baekhyun.

Dada Chanyeol terasa sesak dan pedih. Rasanya waktu seperti berjalan begitu lambat dan menyiksanya. Hanya duduk di sini menanti dan tak berdaya rasanya sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan. Baekhyun mungkin saja sudah terluka di luar sana.

Kenapa penculik itu tidak menelepon?

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Saat itulah ada tangan lembut yang meremas pundaknya, membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Kyungsoo sudah pindah ke sofa di sebelahnya, meremas pundaknya lembut dengan senyum penuh dukungan,

"Aku tahu kita semua cemas. Tetapi kita harus kuat dan percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk dulu yah...kita berdoa sambil menunggu." bisiknya penuh pengertian.

Chanyeol tersenyum muram dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih Kyungsoo..."

=u=

Jongin memilih menyendiri di sudut yang lain. dia luar biasa panik, tetapi berhasil menyembunyikannya di balik sikap tenang dan topeng datarnya.

Baekhyun, adiknya dia baru menemukannya dan sekarang penculik kurang ajar itu malahan merenggut Baekhyun dari sisinya. Jongin bersumpah, kalau dia bisa menemukan penculik itu dia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Tetapi dimana? Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai firasat. Ketika dulu dia diam-diam mengamati Baekhyun, dia selalu melihat ada mobil yang mengawasi dari kejauhan, semula dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah pengawal dari keluarga Park yang mengawasi diam-diam. Tetapi lama kelamaan dia curiga. Karena itulah waktu itu dia selalu mengawal Baekhyun sepulang dari kuliah dan menjaganya. Sayangnya ketika dia berusaha mengawasi dan melacak mobil misterius itu, dia kehilangan jejak. Lalu Baekhyun sudah diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Park sehingga Jongin lengah.

Dan dia kehilangan Baekhyun...

Jongin menghela napas panjang, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri terus di sini. Dia bisa gila. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Paling tidak dia tidak hanya duduk seperti orang bodoh dan menyerah kepada nasib.

=u=

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hatinya sambil mengamati Chanyeol yang ada di dekatnya. Dia bisa memasuki mansion keluarga Park, dan Chanyeol telah menerimanya dengan baik. Dulu dia selalu merasakan kecurigaan Chanyeol kepadanya, tetapi sepertinya sekarang kecurigaan itu sudah pudar, dan Kyungsoo akan lebih leluasa tanpa pengawasan dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menahan seringai mengerikan yang muncul di mulutnya. Sekarang rencananya akan berjalan mulus...

Tetapi dia dulu harus mengatasi masalah ini. Hilangnya Baekhyun harus diselesaikan dulu. Kalau tidak semuanya akan hancur dan rencanya yang disusunnya rapi akan berantakan...

=u=

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat, dan matanya terasa silau ketika langsung menatap cahaya lampu yang menerpa matanya, di atas ranjang.

Dia ada dimana...?

Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan pandangannya yang remang-remang, Dan juga berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ingatannya. Kepalanya terasa berat sehingga pada awalnya dia agak kesulitan tetapi kemudian samar-samar dia menemukan gambaran itu di kepalanya.

Taman hiburan... kamar mandi... perempuan dengan baju yang terlalu rapi... lalu...Oh Astaga!

Baekhyun terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Dia berada di kamar yang tidak dikenalinya... dimana dia? Matanya berputar dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata perempuan itu, yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang. Perempuan itu masih memakai pakaian rapi yang sama, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau pakaiannya mirip jas laki-laki, perempuan itu berdandan seperti pengawal pribadi atau bodyguard,

"Well... akhirnya kau bangun juga." Seringai yang tidak menyenangkan muncul di bibir perempuan itu. "Saatnya untuk reuni."

Lalu tanpa berkata-kata perempuan itu melangkah berdiri meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ketika dia datang lagi, dia tidak sendrian tetapi bersama seseorang.

Baekhyun menatap orang itu dengan tatapan bingung dan ketakutan. Menyadari bahwa dia disekap di sebuah ruangan asing oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Menyadari bahwa dia mengalami apa yang dibicarakan semuanya, dia diculik!

Orang yang masuk bersama perempuan berbaju pengawal itu menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis, mengamati Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah,

"Hallo Baekhyun." bisiknya lembut, "Sudah lama aku menunggu pertemuan ini."

=u=

Jongin akhirnya berdiri dengan kesal dari kursi itu, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu atau detik demi detik itu akan menghancurkan kewarasannya dan membuatnya menjadi benar-benar gila.

Ketika dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke pintu, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menahan langkahnya, "Mau kemana Jongin?"

Chanyeol sudah merasakan hal yang aneh dari tingkah laku Jongin, lelaki itu tampak kalut luar biasa, seakan hilangnya Baekhyun sangat memperngaruhinya, tetapi kenapa? bukankah Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak dekat?

Kecurigaan Chanyeol muncul lagi, curiga bahwa Jongin jangan-jangan menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Jongin dengan seksama.

Jongin tampak gelisah, "Aku butuh berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Chanyeol masih mengamati Jongin dengan dingin. "Kalau aku yang mencemaskan Baekhyun itu wajar, karena dia sudah bagaikan anggota keluarga kami. Tetapi kau? Kau tampak begitu kalut Jongin, Apakah kau... menyimpan perasaan lebih kepada Baekhyun?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak perlu membahas itu!" Jongin mendesis. Membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin, rasa cemburu merayapinya. Berani-beraninya Jongin menyimpan perasaan kepada Baekhyun? Setelah Chanyeol memperingatkan Jongin agar menjauhinya? Jongin adalah penghancur hati perempuan, dan Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun menjadi korbannya.

"Kalau aku berhasil menemui Baekhyun nanti, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau mendekatinya lagi."

Detik itu juga sebuah tinju melayang ke rahang Chanyeol, tidak terduga hingga Chanyeol tersentak mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menatap Jongin dengan matah, hendak menyerang, tetapi Kyungsoo berlari dengan panik dan memegangi Chanyeol, mencegah Chanyeol balas memukul.

"Sudah kalian hentikan! Aku tahu kalian panik dan bingung tetapi kalian harus bisa menjaga emosi kalian!" Kyungsoo berteriak, memegangi Chanyeol kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol bisa saja menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dan menyerang Jongin, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memang marah Jongin memukulnya tanpa sebab, tetapi Kyungsoo benar, dia harus tenang karena saat ini mereka harus memprioritaskan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memukulku." Chanyeol bergumam dingin. "Tetapi bagiku itu adalah pernyataan darimu. Mulai sekarang kau keluar dari kehidupanku dan kita tidak berteman lagi."

Jongin malah terkekeh, membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menjauh dari Baekhyun katamu? Siapa kau sehingga berhak membuat keputusan itu? Kau bukan kakaknya." Nafas Jongin sedikit terengah ketika mengungkapkan kebenaran itu. "Aku kakak Baekhyun. Kakak kandungnya. Dulu gara-gara kau keluarga kami tercerai berai. Dan sekarang hampir terjadi lagi... Aku bersumpah, Chanyeol. Kalau Baekhyun kembali, kau yang keluar dari kehidupan kami."

Chanyeol terperangah, terkejut atas info yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya itu. Dia menatap Jongin dengan terkejut, berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata itu, dan menemukan sinar tegas di sana.

Chanyeol baru akan bersuara ketika langkah-langkah panik mendekatinya, dia menoleh dan mendapati polisi yang menunggu di telepon mendatanginya,

"Tuan Chanyeol! Penculik nona Baekhyun menelepon, dia ingin berbicara langsung dengan anda!"

=u=

Perempuan cantik itu menutup telepon dan tersenyum dengan licik kepada pengawal perempuannya. Dia memang benar. Baekhyun akan menjadi ladang yang subur untuk menghasilkan panen kekayaan baginya.

Dia minta dua milyar, dan tuan muda sombong di seberang sana langsung menyetujuinya tanpa membantah. Mungkin Baekhyun memang mempunyai bakat menarik lelaki-lelaki kaya, sehingga Chanyeol yang terkenal sangat sombong itu begitu panik dan seakan bersedia melakukan apa saja agar Baekhyun dikembalikan. Hal itu mengingatkan dirinya pada masa-masa jayanya dulu, di waktu mudanya dimana semua lelaki kaya bertekuk lutur dikakinya, bersedia memberikan segalanya untuknya.

_Dua milyar mungkin tidak berarti bagi keluarga Park yang kaya raya itu..._.. Pikiran tamaknya mengembara. Mungkin dia bisa menahan Baekhyun sementara, demi untuk mendapatkan penawaran yang lebih tinggi.

Senyumnya makin melebar ketika menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang sebelah lengannya diborgol di ranjang. Anak ini benar-benar akan menjadi ladang emasnya. Dia akan amat sangat kaya dan mendapatkan harta yang banyak.

Selama ini dia melupakan anak ini, anak kurus yang dibawa pergi suaminya ketika mereka berpisah. Dia menjalani kehidupan di luar negeri, berfoya-foya dengan kekayaannya hasil menjual Jongin dan melewatkan hidupnya dengan bersenang-senang, mengeruk harta dari lelaki-lelaki kaya yang berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi lama kelamaan, gaya hidupnya membuat bisnis yang dibangunnya di sana bangkrut usianya semakin menua sehingga tidak mampu lagi menarik hati lelaki, dan dia terpaksa kembali ke negara ini dalam kondisi pailit.

Lalu secara tidak sengaja dia menemukan halaman artikel tentang Baekhyun, yang langsung dikenalinya. Baekhyun sudah begitu beruntung sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park yang sangat kaya. Apalagi dari pengawasannya hubungan Baekhyun dengan keluarga Park, terutama dengan Chanyeol, anak tunggal keluarga Park, sangat baik. Otaknya langsung berpikir cepat. Baekhyun bisa membantunya mendapatkan kekayaan kembali. Dia menjalankan rencananya dengan hati-hati, meski pada awalnya sempat terhalang oleh Jongin, anak lelakinya yang ternyata diam-diam menjaga Baekhyun.

Jongin menjadi alternatif keduanya setelah Baekhyun, kalau dia tidak berhasil dengan Baekhyun dia sudah berniat menghubungi Jongin dan meminta uang, toh Jongin diadopsi keluarga kaya dan bisa hidup mapan juga berkat jasa-jasanya. Jongin seharusnya rela memberinya uang untuk membalas budi.

Dan ternyata rencananya berhasil. Chanyeol akan memberinya uang. Uang yang banyak, cukup untuk berfoya-foya sebelum dia meminta lagi dan lagi.

_Well...Tidak percuma dia dulu melahirkan Baekhyun ternyata..._

=cut=

**PS: Nah.. udah kejawabkan bukan kyungsoo yang mau nyulik baekhyun, yang udah curiga ke kyungsoo hayo minta maaf ke dia :D**

**Terimakasih reviewnya, maaf ga bisa bales dan nyebutin satu-satu sekarang. review lagi boleh? :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap perempuan itu yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum aneh kepadanya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, tentu saja, meskipun sudah setengah baya. Pakaiannya berwarna merah mencolok dan dandanannya lumayan berani dengan warna-warna tak kalah terang.

Saat ini pengawal perempuan itu sudah memborgol tangannya di ranjang hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya diam tak berdaya di bawah tatapan perempuan itu.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi perempuan mungil yang cantik, Baekhyun." Perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil mengawasi seluruh penampilan Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Baekhyun mengernyitkan matanya, kenapa perempuan itu mengetahui namanya? dan dari kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantuk... seolah-olah dia tahu tentang masa kecil Baekhyun.

Tetapi siapa dia? Baekhyun bahkan tidak punya ingatan sama sekali tentang perempuan ini. Kalau benar perempuan ini mengenal Baekhyun di masa kecilnya, mungkin saja memang Baekhyun tidak ingat. Baekhyun melupakan semua kenangan tentang masa kecilnya, entah kenapa. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah menanyakan tentang itu, seolah ada tembok pembatas yang menutup antara Baekhyun kecil dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang, ingatan pertamanya di masa kecilnya adalah ketika ayahnya membawanya ke rumah mereka yang sederhana. Sejak saat itu, di dunia ini hanya ada Baekhyun dan ayahnya. Ayahnya bilang mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena ibunya telah meninggal.

"Apakah kau mengenalku di masa kecilku?" Baekhyun menatap perempuan itu dengan berani, "Kata-katamu seolah tahu bagaimana aku di waktu kecil."

Perempuan itu agak terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia lalu mengamati Baekhyun dengan seksama, "Well... kau tidak ingat masa kecilmu ya? Kau tidak ingat aku?" perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan."

Apa maksud perempuan ini? Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Tetapi rupanya perempuan itu tidak ingin membantu menjelaskan kebingungannya, dia malah berdiri, masih dengan senyum manisnya,

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tidak ingat siapa aku, aku jadi lebih leluasa." dikedipkannya sebelah matanya, "Sementara kau bisa memanggilku Heechul sampai kau ingat."

Lalu Heechul pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamar itu terkurung dan terborgol, tak bisa kemana-mana.

=u=

Setelah menerima telepon dari orang yang meminta tebusan itu, Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang duduk di depannya dengan tajam, polisi sedang berkumpul di sisi yang lain mencoba melacak telepon itu dan juga suara peneleponnya, sementara Kyungsoo tadi meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu Sehun ada di bandara untuk menjemput mama Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi mendarat.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

Jongin hanya melirik ke arah Chanyeol, lalu memalingkan mukanya, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau bilang kalau Baekhyun adalah adikmu."

Mata Jongin menatap dengan tajam, "Dia memang adikku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, "Kau berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan Baekhyun..."

"Aku adalah anak angkat." Jongin menjelaskan dengan dingin. "Baekhyun adalah adik kandungku. Ya, kalau kau bertanya, Kyuhyun adalah ayahku, dari dialah aku menuruni bakat bermain biola. Kami dulu satu keluarga yang utuh, ayahku, ibuku, aku dan Baekhyun." Tatapan Jongin berubah penuh kebencian. "Sampai kemudian ayah menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dan kariernya hancur... dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, dan semua rencana masa depan keluarga kami musnah... ibuku meninggalkan ayahku dan membawaku pergi, memisahkan aku dari Baekhyun yang dibawa oleh ayahku."

"Apa?" wajah Chanyeol memucat mendengar penjelasan Jongin, matanya masih bersinar tidak percaya, "Oh.. Astaga..."

"Kau terkejut Chanyeol?" Jongin tersenyum sinis, "Apalagi aku. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga Baekhyun adalah adikku, dan aku mencari tahu. Semuanya jelas ketika kau menjelaskan bahwa kau berhutang budi kepada Baekhyun karena ayah kami menyelamatkanmu." Jongin menyipitkan matanya, "Secara tidak langsung, kaulah yang memecahkan keluarga kami menjadi tercerai berai."

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi, informasi ini sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya, Bagaikan hantaman yang mengejutkan.

"Dan aku bersumpah, Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat kami terpisah lagi. Baekhyun adalah adikku, dan sudah saatnya aku mengklaim hak-ku sebagai kakaknya. Akulah yang berhak melindungi dan menjaganya, bukan kau. Dan kalau Baekhyun kembali nanti, aku akan menjauhkan Baekhyun darimu."

Chanyeol masih tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tetapi bayangan Jongin akan menjauhkan Baekhyun darinya membuat jantungnya terasa diremas. Tidak! dia tidak akan mau dijauhkan dari Baekhyun. Tetapi... bagaimana kalau Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya menjauhinya? Bagaimana kalau sama seperti Jongin sekarang, setelah mengetahui bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan mimpi dan karier Kyuhyun hancur hingga meninggal dalam kemiskinan, Baekhyun akan membencinya dan menyalahkannya?

Chanyeol belum sempat bersuara ketika polisi mendatanginya untuk memberikan informasi,

"Kami sudah mencoba melacak telepon itu, tetapi belum berhasil karena penculik menggunakan telepon sekali pakai, yang sekarang sudah tidak aktif lagi... sementara itu dari analisis suara, penculik mengubah suaranya tetapi kami bisa pastikan bahwa suara itu adalah suara seorang perempuan."

Chanyeol dan Jongin sama-sama tertegun. _Perempuan?_

_=u=_

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan-pelan menelusuri lorong di lantai dua. Semua orang tampaknya sibuk di lantai bawah, sehingga lantai dua mansion ini tampak lengang. Dia membuka handel pintu dan mengintip, dari tadi dia belum menemukan kamar yang dicarinya.

Di pintu ketiga inilah dia menemukan kamar yang dicarinya, seringainya melebar dan setelah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya, Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati.

Di pandangnya seluruh area kamar itu dengan haus, lalu dia mengeluarkan kamera untuk memotret setiap sudutnya, siapa tahu pada malam-malam sepinya dia ingin melihat-lihat gambar kamar-kamar ini dan membayangkan pemiliknya.

Matanya mengarah ke arah lemari pakaian, dengan bersemangat dibukanya lemari pakaian itu, baju-baju tertumpuk rapi di sana. Kyungsoo menyentuhkan jemarinya ke seluruh pakaian itu, kemudian matanya melirik jaket yang tersampir di kursi. Diraihnya jaket itu dan dipeluknya, dihirupnya aroma itu dengan sepenuh kenikmatannya.

Lalu dia duduk di kursi itu dan menemukan parfum sang pemilik kamar. Dengan penuh gairah, diambilnya parfum itu dan dioleskannya ke leher, dan di antara buah dadanya.

Sekarang aroma mereka akan sama. Kyungsoo mencatat nama parfum itu dalam hati, berjanji akan membelinya nanti

Setelah itu dia melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan seringai puas, karena telah berhasil memasuki area paling pribadi orang yang sangat sangat diinginkannya...

=u=

Siwon datang beberapa saat kemudian menemui Heechul. Siwon adalah pemuda dengan usia 15 tahun di bawah Heechul, dia bekerja sebagai bartender di klub tempat Heechul sering datang dan mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok dalam memuaskan gairah masing-masing. Siwon jugalah yang memberinya ide untuk menculik Baekhyun dan kemudian mereka akan membagi hasilnya bersama,

"Kau bisa pergi Victoria." Heechul mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh pengawal perempuannya pergi. Dia mendapatkan Victoria dari rekomendasi Siwon juga, meskipun perempuan, Victoria sangat ahli bela diri dan sangat mahir melakukan pekerjaan kotor lainnya seperti penculikan itu misalnya. Victoria bersedia bekerjasama kalau dia dibayar gajinya senilai 20% dari hasil penculikan itu, dan tentu saja Heechul menyetujuinya, karena kalau dikurangi 20% pun, hasil penculikan itu masih cukup banyak kalau dibagi antara dia dan Siwon.

Setelah Victoria pergi, Heechul menyilangkan kakinya dnegan menggoda, membuat Siwon meliriknya dengan bergairah, yah meskipun jauh lebih tua, tubuh Heechul masih menggiurkan bagi setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah meminta uang seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin?" mata Siwon masih melirik ke arah paha Heechul, membuat Heechul tersenyum puas,

"Aku memintanya dan mereka menyetujuinya tanpa protes, kita akan mendapatkan uang itu lusa."

Siwon terkekeh, "Jadi benar kalau Park Chanyeol sangat tergila-gila kepada anakmu ya?" matanya mengedip genit, "Tidak heran. Kau ibunya, juga selalu bisa membuat para lelaki tergila-gila, mungkin bakat itu menurun darimu."

Heechul tertawa genit, "Mungkin juga. Tetapi aku jelas lebih cantik dari anak itu." Heechul menyulut rokoknya dan duduk dengan santai, "Semua berjalan lancar, dan kita akan kaya sebentar lagi."

"Ya..." Siwon memajukan tubuhnya, "Tidakkah terpikir olehmu kalau kau bisa mendapatkan uang lebih?" matanya bersinar licik.

"Uang lebih?" Heechul tampak tertarik, apapun yang berhubungan dengan uang dan kekayaan selalu menarik baginya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jongin." gumam Siwon penuh arti, "Katamu dia sekarang jadi anak kaya dan pewaris tunggal ... tentu saja dia menginginkan adiknya kembali bukan?"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya, "Jongin memang selalu ada bersama Baekhyun, itu dari pengintaianku.. tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka adalah kakak beradik."

"Kau bisa meneleponnya diam-diam, atau aku yang akan melakukannya supaya dia tidak curiga bahwa kaulah dalang di balik semua ini." Siwon menatap dengan membujuk, "Aku akan memberikan informasi kepadanya bahwa Baekhyun adalah adiknya, dan melarangnya memberitahu Chanyeol kalau aku menelepon, kemudian aku akan meminta sejumlah besar uang darinya untuk informasi keberadaan Baekhyun, tentu saja aku akan mengatur agar dia mengetahuinya sama dengan Chanyeol, jadi dengan begitu kita mendapatkan pemasukan ganda dari dua lelaki ini." Siwon terkekeh, "Ideku cukup bagus bukan?"

Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya dan tercenung, dihisapnya rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalui dia membunuh rokok itu di asbak, dahinya mengernyit tidak setuju. "Tidak Siwon, aku tidak akan melakukannya, itu sama saja bunuh diri, Jongin akan menyadari bahwa dalangnya adalah aku dan rencana kita akan gagal."

Siwon menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat bahu, "Oke, aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak setuju, sayang, aku cuma usul kok."

Heechul menatap Siwon mesra, "Terimakasih sayang, lagipula uang tebusan kita sudah cukup banyak untuk kita bersenang-senang." matanya berubah sensual, "Kita bisa menyewa tempat pribadi dan bercinta seharian di sana."

Siwon balas tersenyum dengan sensual, tetapi benaknya berkecamuk.

Tidak. Uang itu tidak cukup, Siwon masih harus membaginya dengan Heechul dan si pengawal itu. Dia harus mendapatkan uang lebih itu. Dan jikalau Heechul tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya, dia akan bertindak sendiri, dia akan menghubungi Jongin dan meminta uang sebanyak mungkin, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan Heechul...

=u=

"Kalian harus makan." Kyungsoo memarahi Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menolak untuk makan, padahal koki mansion telah menyiapkan sejumlah makanan besar untuk menjamu mereka dan team polisi yang masih bertugas di rumah itu, menanti telepon selanjutnya. "Dalam kondisi seperti ini kalian harus kuat, kalau kalian tidak makan, kalian akan lemah dan mungkiin jatuh sakit."

Jongin tetap tak bergeming, hanya melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada Kyungsoo tetapi Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan berterimakasih,

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo, aku akan makan nanti."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan manis, "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kau menginap di sini? aku ingin mengetahui perkembangan kabar tentang Baekhyun secepat mungkin."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, Kyungsoo, kau tinggal bilang kepada kepala pelayan dan mereka akan menyiapkan kamarmu."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan.." suara Kyungsoo tampak ragu, "Bolehkah aku tidur di kamar Baekhyun saja?"

Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Kyungsoo curiga, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Sementara itu Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau memilih tidur di kamar Baekhyun?"

Mata Kyungsoo tampak sedih, "Aku merindukan Baekhyun, dan aku mencemaskannya, mungkin dengan berada di kamarnya aku bisa lebih tenang, dan berdoa untuknya."

Chanyeol masih menatap Kyungsoo bingung, tetapi kemudian dia menemukan ketulusan di mata perempuan itu, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kamu Kyungsoo, yang penting kau merasa nyaman."

"Terimakasih Chanyeol." Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan berbinar, hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Jongin yang menatap curiga. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu kalut sehingga dia kemudian hanya memalingkan matanya ke arah lain dan menunggu.

Penculik itu menelepon beberapa jam setelahnya, menginformasikan cara pemberian uang itu. Uang itu harus tunai, dengan nomor seri acak dan dimasukkan ke dalam ransel warna hitam bermerk khusus, merk yang sangat terkenal di kalangan anak muda akhir-akhir ini.

Chanyeol sendiri yang harus membawa ransel berisi uang itu, dan meletakkannya di sudut taman kota, dekat area olahraga, di sebuah tong sampah yang ada di sana.

Penyerahan uang itu lusa, tepat pukul sembilan pagi, dan tidak boleh ada polisi. Kalau penculik tahu ada polisi, maka Baekhyun akan dibunuh,

Chanyeol menyetujui semua itu, sehingga ketika polisi hendak mengiringinya untuk menyergap penculik itu, Chanyeol menolak,

"Uang ini tidak masalah bagiku, yang penting Baekhyun kembali."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau anda menyerahkan uang itu, ternyata penculik mengubah pikirannya dan tidak melepaskan nona Baekhyun? sampai sekarang kita juga tidak tahu kondisi nona Baekhyun bagaimana...apakah dia masih hidup, apakah kondisinya baik... setidaknya izinkan saya memasang pelacak di ransel itu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, bayangan Baekhyun dilukai atau bahkan meninggal membuatnya ketakutan, "Lakukan apapun yang menurut anda perlu, tetapi berjanjilah anda tidak akan membahayakan keadaan Baekhyun."

=u=

Gadis itu sedang tertidur pulas, Siwon mengintip dari pintu yang rupanya lupa dikunci, tadi pelayan mengirimkan makanan ke kamar ini, dan yang pasti lupa menguncinya, karena kuncinya masih tergantung di luar pintu, menggoda Siwon untuk membukanya. Lagipula pintu ini tidak perlu dikunci, kata Heechul toh Baekhyun sudah di borgol di ranjang sehingga kemungkinannya melarikan diri kecil.. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan ruangan ini sedikit temaram, tetapi mata Siwon masih bisa melihat kecantikan di wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur kelelahan karena seharian ini mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol dan berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan, tetapi sia-sia.

Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah masuk dan makin dekat di sisi ranjang. Wow... Baekhyun memang cantik, dan masih ranum dan tubuhnya sangat muda dan segar.

Pikiran mesum langsung melintas di otaknya, Dia sangat ingin mencicipi tubuh ranum ini sebelum dikembalikan, rasanya pasti nikmat...

Dengan penuh nafsu Siwon duduk dipinggir ranjang, tangannya mengelus betis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur langsung terjaga dan waspada. Matanya membelalak ketakutan ketika melihat lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menyeringai mesum, dan jemari lelaki itu menggerayangi betisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berteriak panik, membuat lelaki itu ikut panik, dia berusaha membekap mulut Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun meronta-ronta dan mencoba berteriak sekeras mungking, membuat lelaki itu kewalahan,

"Ada apa ini?" Heechul muncul di depan pintu menatap curiga ke arah Siwon dan Baekhyun, dia memakai jubh tidurnya dan tampaknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Siwon tersenyum kepada Heechul, "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya Heechul... dan perempuan bodoh ini meronta-ronta entah kenapa..."

"Kau menggerayangi kakiku!" Berteriak keras membuat Heechul menatap Siwon yang pucat dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Keluar dari kamar ini Siwon!" serunya marah, dan langsung dituruti Siwon yang segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah itu Heechul berkacak pinggang dan menatap Baekhyun dengan cemburu, "Kau memang lebih muda dariku. tapi kau tidak lebih cantik dariku, akulah yang paling cantik, jadi jangan seperti perempuan murahan yang menggoda kekasihku, mengerti?" Heechul berteriak marah sebelum melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu itu dengan suara berdebum.

Ketika mengunci pintu itu dari luar, dia menatap Siwon yang menunggu di sana dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah sayang, aku hanya ingin menggodanya." jemari Siwon terulur dan menelusuri pipi Heechul dengan lembut.

Heechul langsung mengibaskan tangan Siwon dengan marah, "Kau keterlaluan Siwon, menggoda anak itu hanya karena dia lebih muda." matanya menyala-nyala. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga tanganmu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari rencana ini, aku akan menendangmu dan kau akan pergi tanpa sepeser uangpun!"

Lalu dengan langkah berderap, Heechul pergi dan meninggalkan Siwon yang termenung dan menatap sampai sosok Heechul hilang di belokan lorong.

Tidak mendapatkan sepeserpun? Siwon menyeringai jahat, melirik ke arah kamar Baekhyun yang sekarang terkunci rapat. Heechul sangat bodoh berani-beraninya mengancamnya. Dia semakin berbulat tekad untuk mengambil jalannya sendiri.

Siwon lebih cerdik dan licik daripada Heechul. Dia akan mengorbankan Heechul dan yang pasti dia akan mendapatkan banyak uang.

=u=

Tengah malam ketika ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Dia dan Chanyeol yang rupanya tertidur di ruang tamu tergeragap bersamaan.

Nomor itu tidak dikenal, Jongin mengernyit sementara Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan lalu mengangkatnya,

"Halo Jongin." suara di sana terdengar licik dan menyebalkan, suara seorang laki-laki, "Kau mungkin kaget kalau mendapatkan informasi ini, tetapi Baekhyun adalah adik kandungmu."

"Siapa ini?" Jongin langsung menyambar marah, membuat Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Suara di seberang sana terkekeh, "Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang aku...kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu, aku punya informasi yang berguna untukmu, tetapi tentu saja kau harus membayarnya di muka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku minta uang." Suara diseberang sana masih penuh senyuman, "Dan akan kuberitahukan dimana lokasi adikmu diculik. Aku akan mengubungimu lagi nanti."

Lalu telepon itu ditutup.

Jongin termangu, tetapi Chanyeol menyadarkannya dengan pertanyaannya.

"Siapa?"

Jongin mengernyit. "Penelepon misterius, dia berkata akan memberitahukan posisi Baekhyun asal aku memberinya uang."

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Ya..." Jongin tercenung, "Dan anehnya dia memberiku info bahwa Baekhyun adalah adikku.. tidak pernah ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kami ini, orangtua kami tidak punya saudara, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melacak keberadaanku setelah aku diambil sebagai anak angkat, namakupun berubah... tidak ada yang bisa melacakku sebagai kakak Baekhyun, kecuali..." Matanya menajam menatap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, "Kurasa Chanyeol... penculikan ini ada hubungannya dengan... ibuku."

=cut=

**PS: Maaf kalo isi chapter ini feelnya mungkin ilang gara-gara aku salah -lagi milih cast. karena aku udah kelar ngeremeke novel ini dari seminggu yang lalu, jd aku ga kepikiran buat rombak ulang cast pendukung yang ada sekarang-sekarang ini karena aku lagu baca novel karya mbak santy agatha yang lain. sekali lg maaf ya. kalo berkenan tetep review ya.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Park datang menjelang pagi, dan mereka berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga dengan tegang. Kyungsoo tampaknya belum bangun, lagipula ini masih jam empat pagi.

"Ibumu?" tatapan nyonya Park melembut kepada Jongin, selama ini dia hanya tahu Jongin adalah anak rekan bisnisnya, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jongin adalah anak angkat, dan kejutan terbesarnya adalah bahwa Jongin adalah kakak kandung Baekhyun. "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu Jongin...sedikit banyak semua hal yang terjadi ini, yang membuat kau terpisah dengan keluargamu adalah karena Kyuhyun ayahmu menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari usaha penculikan."

Jongin memalingkan muka, tampak murung.

"Kalau boleh saya tidak ingin membahas hal itu sekarang." Gumamnya tenang. "Tentang ibu kandung saya. Dia adalah perempuan yang tamak, sangat menyukai uang dan akan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan uang. Saya pikir dia pasti mendapat kabar bahwa Baekhyun diangkat sebagai anak dari keluarga Park. Sehingga dia pikir dia bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya. Saya yakin bahwa dialah dalang dari penculikan ini."

Para polisi sudah bertugas berdasarkan informasi Jongin ini untuk melacak keberadaan ibu kandung Jongin, sehingga mansion keluarga Park tampak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga, menanti kalau-kalau lelaki misterius yang barusan menelepon Jongin memutuskan untuk menelepon lagi.

"Apakah ibumu sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba menemuimu?" tanya Nyonya Park hati-hati.

Jongin tersenyum samar, "Menghubungi? Dia menjual saya demi uang, yang dia pakai untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri. Waktu itu saya masih kecil dan tidak berdaya, tetapi setidaknya saya bersyukur karena keluarga angkat saya sangat baik." Suara Jongin hilang, ada kesedihan yang pekat di matanya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menatap Jongin dan menyadari. Karena itulah Jongin sangat membenci perempuan. Lelaki itu selalu bersikap lembut dan tenang, tetapi dia selalu menghancurkan hati perempuan manapun yang dipacarinya, semuanya pada awalnya selalu dibuai dengan kebaikan dan kelembutannya sehingga akhirnya tergila-gila, lalu kemudian Jongin menghancurkannya hingga hati para perempuan itu patah berkeping-keping. Chanyeol bisa memahami perasaan Jongin, memiliki ibu kandung sekejam itu memang menyakitkan, Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dialah yang dijual oleh ibunya sendiri.

Dan ternyata Jongin adalah kakak kandung Baekhyun, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Informasi itu sudah diterimanya sejak tadi tetapi baru bisa dicernanya sekarang. Diliriknya Jongin, dan menyadari ada kemiripan yang tak kentara diantara Jongin dan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba hati Chanyeol terasa sakit. Selama ini dia yang memposisikan diri sebagai kakak Baekhyun dan menikmatinya. Sekarang seolah-olah posisi itu direnggut oleh orang yang benar-benar berhak dan dia kemudian dilempar begitu saja.

Rasa mencengkeram yang menyesakkan dada ini... _Apakah dia cemburu?_

_=u=_

Petugas polisi kembali dengan membawa kabar gembira, mereka telah berhasil melacak sebuah rumah yang disewa atas nama Heechul, ibu kandung Jongin. Mereka sudah mengirimkan tim pengintai untuk mengawasi aktivitas rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah sederhana yang terletak di ujung jalan, jauh dari tetangga, saat ini kondiri rumah itu sepi, dan sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan yang mencurigakan. Orang-orang nampaknya berada di dalam rumah. Dari hasil pengintaian, seorang lelaki tampak keluar masuk di pintu untuk merokok. Dan Heechul dipastikan ada di dalam rumah itu, dia terlihat dari jendela sedang menikmati sarapan yang sedang dihidangkan oleh pegawainya. Sepertinya hanya ada tiga orang di dalam rumah itu.

Jongin mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengar semua informasi itu, "Anda harus menyergap ke dalam rumah itu, saya yakin Baekhyun ada di sana."

Petugas polisi itu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan ragu, dia tentu saja tidak mau menyerbu dengan gegabah dan pada akhirnya menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah, "Bagaimana anda bisa yakin?" tanyanya.

Jongin tersenyum sinis ketika membayangkan ibunya, "Ibuku bukanlah orang yang mau tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana, dengan hanya satu dua pelayan." Meskipun lama tidak bertemu ibunya, Jongin cukup yakin watak lama ibunya tidak akan berubah, sebenarnya dia merencanakan pembalasan, dia pernah mengirim detektif swasta untuk melacak ibunya. Dan detektif itu melaporkan bahwa ibunya terdampar di Las Vegas, hidup berfoya-foya meskipun hampir bangkrut. Setelah itu Jongin kehilangan jejak ibunya. Ternyata ibunya sudah ada di negara ini. "Kalau dia tinggal di rumah sederhana seperti itu, hanya ada satu kemungkinan, dia sedang bangkrut dan kalau dia bangkrut dia akan memikirkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang, Baekhyun adalah jalan termudah baginya." Dengan tak sabar Jongin bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku akan mengunjungi rumah itu kalau kalian tidak segera melakukannya."

"Aku ikut." Chanyeol segera berdiri dari kursinya.

Petugas polisi itu menatap kedua lelaki di depannya berganti-ganti lalu menghela napas, "Saya akan mengatur strategi dulu dengan team kami untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau memang nona Baekhyun diculik dan disekap di sana, ada kemungkinan kalau penculik itu bersenjata. Dan anda berdua boleh ikut ke sana kalau anda berdua berjanji akan tinggal di dalam mobil demi keselamatan kalian."

=u=

"Kau harus makan. Kalau kau mati kami tidak akan mendapatkan uang." Victoria meletakkan mangkok makanan itu dengan kasar di meja dekat ranjang, lalu melirik tangan Baekhyun yang tidak diborgol, "Makanlah."

Baekhyun memajukan dagunya keras kepala, "Tidak." Dia tidak mau menerima makanan dari para penjahat ini, siapa yang tahu kalau makanannya mungkin sudah diracun atau yang lain? Kemarin saja dia dibius untuk dibawa kemari, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan perempuan itu kepadanya? Lagipula Baekhyun harus tetap waspada, dia merinding memikirlah lelaki berwajah mesum yang meraba-raba kakinya kemarin.

Victoria menatap Baekhyun dengan marah, "Huh, dasar kau menyusahkan!" dengan marah dia membanting pintu kamar itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dalam.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mendengar suara gaduh yang membuatnya bingung, suara itu seperti barang beradu dan juga teriakan-teriakan yang bercampur aduk. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang.

_Ada apa di luar?_

Lalu kenop pintunya diputar. Baekhyun memandang pintu itu dengan waspada, melirik ketakutan ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang diborgol. Dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri ke mana-mana...

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki berpakaian polisi masuk, membuat Baekhyun lega luar biasa.

"Nona Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dengan bersemangat, hampir saja dia berdiri dan hendak menubruk polisi itu saking leganya, tetapi kemudian mengaduh ketika pergelangan tanggannya tertahan oleh borgolnya.

Polisi itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat tangan Baekhyun diborgol, dia lalu membungkuk di sana dan mencoba membuka borgol itu dengan sebuah kawat kecil yang tersimpan di sakunya,

"Keadaan sudah terkendali, para penculik sudah berhasil diringkus, anda sudah aman." Polisi itu sudah berhasil melepaskan borgol Baekhyun, "Anda bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu dengan sempoyongan, dibantu oleh polisi itu mereka berjalan menuju ke bagian depan rumah.

Bagian depan itu sudah ramai, dengan beberapa mobil polisi di sana. Lelaki berwajah mesum itu, Victoria dan Siwon sudah ditangkap dan diletakkan di belakang mobil polisi. Sementara perempuan cantik bernama Heechul itu masih berdiri diborgol di dekat mobil polisi, sedang dimintai keterangan. Baekhyun menatap mereka semua dengan ketakutan, tetapi para penculik itu tampaknya sudah tidak bisa melukainya lagi.

"Baekhyun!"

Itu suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan tergesa keluar dari mobil, dengan disusul oleh Jongin di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun lega luar biasa, setelah disekap dan ketakutan, melihat orang yang dikenalnya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Chanyeol setengah berlari menghampirinya, dan setelah didekatnya lelaki itu berdiri ragu, menatap seluruh diri Baekhyun seolah ingin menyerapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan sedetik kemudian, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyadarinya, dia sudah dipeluk erat-erat oleh Chanyeol. Aroma maskulin parfum Chanyeol memenuhinya, dadanya yang hangat melingkupinya, sejenak Baekhyun membeku dipeluk seerat itu oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh Astaga aku mencemaskanmu." Chanyeol bergumam lirih, lalu sejenak dia menjauhkan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinganya, masih merasa bingung akan pelukan dan kelembutan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Tanganmu." Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergumam, tatapan matanya menajam menatap tangan Baekhyun, dia meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menelitinya, "Pergelangan tanganmu merah dan luka."

Chanyeol ikut melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan matanya bersinar marah, "Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu, Baekhyun?"

"Mereka memborgolku di ranjang." Baekhyun meringis, "Laki-laki yang disana itu sempat meraba-raba kakiku, tetapi selebihnya mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa kepadaku."

"Apa?" Chanyeol dan Jongin berseru bersamaan dengan marah, kedua lelaki itu bertatapan lalu melirik Siwon yang sudah siap di bawa ke kantor polisi,

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Chanyeol mendesis tajam, membuat Jongin mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kita bunuh dia nanti bersama-sama."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin berganti-ganti. Kenapa kedua lelaki ini mendadak jadi begitu perhatian kepadanya? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Baekhyun! Jongin!" suara perempuan cantik itu berteriak memanggil, dia diborgol dan berusaha meronta dari pegangan polisi dan mencoba mendekati mereka, "Eomma merindukan kalian sayang! Tidakkah kalian merindukan eomma? Tegakah kalian melihat eomma diperlakukan kejam seperti ini?" Heechul berusaha berteriak-teriak menarik perhatian mereka.

Ekspresi wajah Jongin berubah dingin luar biasa ketika mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Heechul. Tetapi perempuan itu tampaknya tidak peduli,

"Jongin? Kau ingat eomma nak? Kau berhutang budi kepada eomma, eommalah yang membuatmu bisa menikmati hidup berkecukupan seperti sekarang, sekaranglah saatnya kau membalas budi kepada eomma."

Jongin hanya menatap Heechul dengan pandangan merendahkan dan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya begitu saja membuat Heechul panik dan sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian Jongin, karena itu Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun, sayang, ingat eomma nak. Ini eomma. Kakakmu Jongin memang tidak tahu terimakasih, tetapi kau tidak mungkin berbuat begitu kepada eomma kan? Ini eomma sayang, eomma kandungmu!"

Baekhyun terpaku mendengarkan kata-kata Heechul. Eomma kandungnya? Apa maksud Heechul bahwa Jongin adalah kakak kandungnya? Dia menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol berganti-ganti, berusaha mencari jawaban. Tetapi Jongin tetap memasang wajah dingin dan seolah menulikan telinganya dari teriakan-teriakan Heechul, sementara Chanyeol tampak diam dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Heechul lalu dimasukkan paksa ke mobil polisi, perempuan cantik itu masih meronta-ronta dan berteriak mencoba menarik perhatian mereka, tetapi polisi tetap memasukkannya. Setelah itu mobil polisi itupun pergi membawa Heechul.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Apa maksudnya tadi itu?"

Jongin menghela napas, berusaha menyingkirkan kebencian di matanya ketika membayangkan Heechul, "Apa yang dikatakan perempuan tadi benar." Jongin bahkan menolak menyebut nama Heechul, "Dia adalah ibu kandung kita, dan kau adalah adik kandungku." Tatapannya menajam, "Dan sebagai kakakmu, aku berhak menentukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Jongin lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang, "Baekhyun akan pulang ke rumahku."

=cut=

review?


	13. Chapter 12

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

"Ikut denganmu?" Baekhyun menatap bingung pada Jongin yang memasang tampang keras kepala. Chanyeol sendiri tampak tersentak dengan kata-kata Jongin.

"Jangan main-main Jongin, Baekhyun tinggal di rumahku dan akan kembali ke sana seperti semula." Chanyeol merenggut tangan Baekhyun dan setengah menyeretnya meninggalkan Jongin.

"Baekhyun." Jongin tidak mengejar, hanya memanggil pelan. "Aku kakakmu. Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar kenangan masa kecil kita? Seluruh kenangan yang kau lupakan karena trauma mendalammu? Aku bisa membuatmu mengingat semuanya."

Baekhyun tertegun. Membuat Chanyeol berhenti menariknya. Mata Chanyeol membara melihat keraguan Baekhyun. "Jangan mimpi." Chanyeol memberi isyarat kepada supir keluarga yang langsung mendekatkan mobilnya, dengan cepat di dorongnya Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, "Kau tetap pulang denganku."

Mobil itupun melaju, meninggalkan Jongin berdiri sendirian di sana.

=u=

Ketika mereka pulang, Kyungsoo ada di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Nyonya Park di ruang tamu, ketika menyadari Baekhyun sudah dibawa pulang oleh Chanyeol, Nyonya Park langsung berdiri dan menyambut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun." Dengan lembut Nyonya Park memeluk Baekhyun, "Polisi mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai, syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat-erat dengan cemas, "Baekhyun syukurlah... aku cemas sekali." Wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi, dia tampak benar-benar senang karena Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat. "Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku ikut, jadi aku menunggu di sini."

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Dia ingin berterimakasih kepada semua orang yang mencemaskannya, tetapi saat ini dia sangat lelah, amat sangat lelah.

Chanyeol sepertinya mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun harus beristirahat, dihelanya tubuh Baekhyun,

"Aku akan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamar untuk beristirahat dulu."

"Biarkan aku saja..." Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil tangan Baekhyun, tetapi Chanyeol menepiskannya.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, terimakasih sudah ikut memberikan dukungan di sini. Mungkin kau juga lelah dan ingin beristirahat, ada kamar tamu yang tersedia untukmu. Aku yang akan mengantar Baekhyun beristirahat."

Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkata apapun, dia hanya menurut saja ketika Chanyeol menggandengnya ke kamarnya. Tidak disadarinya tatapan Kyungsoo yang membara, menatap punggung mereka berdua dengan marah.

=u=

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun ke tepi ranjang dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya, diraihnya jemari Baekhyun dengan lembut, dahinya mengernyit ketika melihatnya.

"Ini pasti terasa sakit." Gumamnya setengah marah. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya, dan dia menguap.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, "Tunggu ya, jangan tidur dulu, biarku obati dulu lukamu." Dia mengambil kapas dan antiseptik yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan, lalu mengoleskannya dengan lembut di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang memerah, "Sakit ya?" bisiknya lembut ketika melihat Baekhyun mengernyit, "Tapi ini akan sembuh dengan cepat."

"Terimakasih Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. Lalu dia merenung, "Perempuan yang menculikku itu, apakah dia benar-benar ibuku?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu."

"Dan Jongin... benarkah dia kakak kandungku?"

Mata Chanyeol langsung bersinar cemburu ketika Baekhyun menyebut nama Jongin. Dia terdiam dan menunggu.

Sementara itu Baekhyun tetap bergumam, tidak menyadari api yang menyala di mata Chanyeol.

"Kakak kandungku... kenapa aku bisa melupakan bahwa aku mempunyai kakak lelaki? Kenapa kami dulu terpisah?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dengan malu kepada Chanyeol, "Bahkan kaupun mungkin tidak akan menyangka kalau orang seperti aku bisa mempunyai kakak setampan Jongin..."

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun, tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menariknya supaya menempel di tubuhnya, dan tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, dan ketika Baekhyun masih terperangah kaget, Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan sepenuh perasaan, menikmati manis dan lembutnya bibir Baekhyun.

Lama setelahnya, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya bersinar lembut ketika menatap mata Baekhyun yang melebar dan ternganga bingung. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun yang memerah karena ciumannya yang bergairah,

"Kau sungguh cantik. Jongin pasti bangga memiliki adik secantik dirimu." Chanyeol bergumam serak, lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Lelaki itu lalu menghela tubuh Baekhyun supaya berbaring di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah sayang, lupakan semua kejadian kemarin, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu." Bisik Chanyeol pelan, mengantarkan Baekhyun ke dalam tidurnya.

Tidak mereka sadari bahwa semua kejadian itu dilihat oleh Kyungsoo yang mengintip di pintu. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian. Dia tadi datang pura-pura membawakan teh hangat untuk Baekhyun, tetapi pemandangan inilah yang didapatnya.

_Kurang ajar!_ Batinnya penuh kemarahan. _Ini tidak boleh terjadi, ini semua melenceng jauh dari rencananya. Dia harus bisa memisahkan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun!_

=u=

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun dengan kebingungan dan ingatan yang bercampur aduk. Semua kenangan kembali kepadanya secara serentak, penyelamatannya dari penculikan, Teriakan Heechul yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ibu kandung Baekhyun, kenyataan bahwa Jongin adalah kakak kandungnya. Semuanya berpadu menjadi satu... lalu... ciuman Chanyeol.

_Apakah itu benar-benar terjadi atau jangan-jangan itu hanyalah khayalannya saja?_

Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol menciumnya? Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya dan pipinya terasa panas. Bibir Chanyeol sudah menyentuh bibirnya... melumatnya...

Tanpa diduga pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan lelaki yang sedang dibayangkannya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hai." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Hai." Baekhyun tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya kemarin tetapi Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya, dia merasa menyesal karena sudah tidak sopan kepada Kyungsoo,

"Apakah.. apakah Kyungsoo masih menginap di sini?"

"Semalam dia berpamitan pulang..." Chanyeol mengernyit dan memandang ke sekeliling, "Ketika kami masih menanti kabar tentangmu Kyungsoo menginap di rumah ini... tetapi meskipun ada banyak kamar tamu di mansion ini, Kyungsoo memilih tidur di kamarmu."

"Di kamar ini? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tiba-tiba baru menyadari akan keanehan perilaku Kyungsoo itu, "Dia bilang dia akan lebih tenang mendoakanmu kalau tidur di sini."

Kyungsoo tidur di kamar ini? Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan merasa sedikit aneh. Tetapi kemudian dia berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo mungkin ada benarnya, sahabatnya itu pastilah amat sangat mencemaskannya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Jawabnya pelan.

"Bagus." Chanyeol melangkah duduk di kursi yang didudukinya kemarin, membuat ingatan akan ciuman itu menyerbut benak Baekhyun, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Lelaki itu duduk dalam posisi yang sama, dihadapan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu pagi. Tetapi Jongin tadi menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan kemari untuk menjemputmu." Mata Chanyeol bersinar sedih, "Dan aku tidak berhak melarangnya, semalaman aku berpikir keras, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak boleh memisahkan kakak beradik yang sudah terpisah sekian lama, kalian pasti ingin bersama." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, kenyataan yang mungkin akan membuatmu menyalahkanku. Aku pikir aku harus mengungkapkannya kepadamu sebelum Jongin yang melakukannya."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung, _Kenyataan tentang apa?_ Dia menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya.

"Tentang masa laluku, tentang masa lalu kita." Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam. "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bukan bahwa aku pernah mengalami percobaan penculikan di waktu kecil? Dan kemudian ada seorang lelaki yang menyelamatkanmu? Lalu aku mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu sudah meninggal?"

_Chanyeol memang pernah mengatakannya, tetapi apa hubungan itu semua dengan..._

"Orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah ayahmu." Chanyeol mengatakan dengan jantung berdetak kencang, "Ayahmu dulu adalah seorang pemain biola terkenal dan jenius, kau lihat bahwa bakatnya menurun kepada Jongin... sedang ayahku sangat tertarik dengan bidang musik klasik, mereka bersahabat... sampai kemudian seorang penculik berpisau mencoba membawaku dan ayahmu menyelamatkanku."

Ayahnya seorang pemain biola terkenal? Baekhyun mencoba memahami informasi itu, berusaha menyatukan semua bayangannya dengan kenangannya tentang ayahnya, seorang buruh bangunan kasar dengan tangan penuh luka dan kapalan. Mana mungkin ayahnya pemain biola terkenal?

"Usaha menyelamatkan diriku telah merenggut bakat ayahmu." Chanyeol seolah tahu apa yang ada di benak Baekhyun, "Pisau penculik itu mengenai sarafnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi..." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Dan ayahmu kehilangan masa depannya. Dia kehilangan keluarganya... semuanya berawal dari diriku."

_Selesailah sudah_. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, mengamati wakah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi._Apakah Baekhyun akan membencinya? Apakah Baekhyun akan menuduhnya sebagai penghancur keluarganya? Bisakah Baekhyun memaafkannya?_

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak Chanyeol, membuatnya merasa ngeri. Perasaannya kepada Baekhyun telah bertumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang asing dan takut untuk dia akui. Tetapi setelah ciuman semalam itu dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, dan dia takut kehilangannya, dia tidak akan tahan kalau Baekhyun membencinya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya ketika Baekhyun hanya diam dan terpaku. "Apakah kau membenciku?"

_Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya?_Jantung Chanyeol makin berdebar, menanti apapun reaksi dari Baekhyun. Apapun reaksi itu dia akan menerimanya, dia sudah siap menerima cacian, tamparan bahkan mungkin ditinggalkan, tetapi sikap diam Baekhyun ini bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya.

Kemudian seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati, membuat Chanyeol menoleh dengan kening berkerut,

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Jongin menunggu di bawah." Gumam pelayan itu memberitahu.

Chanyeol langsung beranjak, menatap Baekhyun yang masih terdiam, dengan sedih dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Baekhyun, "Kau boleh marah padaku kalau kau mau." Gumamnya lembut, "Aku tunggu di bawah ya."

Lalu Chanyeol melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung dalam kebingungannya.

Semua kenangan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak kembali di dalam benaknya, kejadian di malam hujan dan badai itu ternyata bukan mimpi. Semua itu nyata. Teriakan-teriakan di tengah hujan itu adalah teriakan ibunya yang mencaci maki ayahnya, mengancam akan meninggalkannya. Dan lalu... anak lelaki kecil itu.. itu Jongin kakaknya, yang kemudian direnggut paksa oleh ibunya. Baekhyun berteriak-teriak memanggil kakaknya, tetapi dia didorong oleh ibunya sampai terjatuh dan ditolong ayahnya. Jongin menjerit-jerit memanggil Baekhyun dalam gendongan ibunya, tetapi sang ibu tetap tidak menghiraukan teriakan mereka. Jongin dan Baekhyun dipisahkan dengan paksa.

Kenangan akan masa itu begitu traumatis sehingga Baekhyun kecil menenggelamkan semua ingatannya dalam-dalam, menyimpannya jauh di dalam memorinya dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ayahnya mengetahui itu dan membiarkannya, berpikir bahwa lebih baik Baekhyun lupa semuanya sehingga bisa melangkah ke kehidupan baru tanpa kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Lalu semua kenangan itu kembali secara samar ketika Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jongin untuk pertama kalinya, mendengarkan permainan biola lelaki itu. Sekarang setelah ingat semuanya, Baekhyun tahu kakaknya sangat berbakat bermain biola, menuruni bakat ayahnya. Baekhyun kecil selalu menunggui Jongin ketika kakaknya itu berlatih biola, Jongin selalu memainkan lagu apapun yang diminta Baekhyun setelahnya. Hidup mereka dulu terasa begitu bahagia, bisa berdua.

Sampai kemudian pertengkaran itu terjadi dan ibunya memutuskan bahwa ayahnya tak pantas lagi pemicu pertengkaran itu pastilah kecelakaan yang mematikan saraf jemari ayahnya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa bermain biola lagi dan kehilangan masa depannya yang cerah.

Dan semua itu terjadi karena ayahnya menyelamatkan Chanyeol... Baekhyun merenung, mencoba menelaah semua kenyataan itu di dalam benaknya. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun melangkah turun menuju ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin.

=u=

Ketika Baekhyun masuk ke ruang tamu, Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung menoleh bersamaan, kedua lelaki itu tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serius.

"Baekhyun?" Jongin bertanya lembut, menatap adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau sudah merasa baik?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah Jongin, untuk pertama kalinya menyadari bahwa lelaki ini adalah kakaknya, untuk pertama kalinya dia menatap wajah Jongin sebagai wajah kakaknya, wajah yang sama, hanya versi dewasa dari kakak kecilnya dulu yang sangat menyayanginya. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Jongin..._Oppa_..." suara Baekhyun terdengar serak

Seketika itu juga Jongin menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah ingat, bahwa seluruh kenangan mereka di waktu kecil sudah bisa Baekhyun ingat, Jongin langsung melangkah tergesa, sejenak berdiri ragu di hadapan Baekhyun, lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya,

"Ya Baekhyun...adikku." Dipeluknya Baekhyun erat-erat seolah akan meremukkannya. Oh ya Tuhan. Setelah sekian lama, setelah mencari dan putus asa, akhirnya Jongin bisa memeluk Baekhyun lagi dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Matanya terasa panas, dan kemudian ikut larut dalam air mata haru yang ditumpahkan Baekhyun di dadanya.

Semua kenangan menyakitkan tentang perpisahan mereka yang dipaksakan itu musnah sudah, digantikan oleh kebahagiaan karena pertemuan indah itu, pertemuan kakak dan adik yang sudah lama terpisah.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menatap Jongin dan Baekhyun yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

=cut=

**PS: Maaf sebelumnya 2 hari ini emang aku ga sempet baca review sweet enemy jadi ga tau kelu kesah kalian, sekali lagi maaf baru sempet baca tadi malam dan itu pun kayanya review chap 11 doang dan ga semua. maaf atas kekurangannya ini, aku ada waktu cuma buat baca ulang ceita dan nulis soalnya aku usahain bgt update tiap hari. bukannya bermaksud ngeremehin review, aku malah makasih bgt buat yang udah review di next project remake intensitas updatenya di lambatin deh biar bisa respon semua review yg masuk. semoga bisa lebih baik lagi setelah ini.**

**untuk yang nanya sampe chapter berapa sweet enemy, jawabannya chapter depan cerita ini udah end. dan kenapa pendek, sekali lagi inilah kekurangan meremake sebuah cerita, karena dari sananya udah segitu tiap chapternya. sekali lagi maaf atas semua kekurangan yang ada.**

**ah satu lagi, kalo berkenan aku lagi remake Crush in Rush, kalo mau silahkan baca prolognya udah aku posting.**

**sampai jumpa besok di chapter terakhir :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Remake Novel Santy Agatha**

**"Sweet Enemy"**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol, ****Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Sorry for Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

Lama setelah mereka menumpahkan perasaan, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin, matanya penuh airmata, tetapi kemudian Jongin mengusapnya dengan jemarinya, dengan penuh rasa sayang dan tersenyum.

"Apakah Heechul-_ssi_ itu adalah ibu kandung kita?" Baekhyun teringat perempuan cantik yang selalu berdandan dan pergi ke pesta-pesta, tidak pernah ada di rumah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongin kecil di tangan para pembantu. Dia tahu bahwa ibunya dulu tidak mempedulikan mereka, tetapi dia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya setega itu menculiknya hanya demi harta.

"Dia memang bukan ibu yang punya hati." Jongin mengernyit sedih. "Kau tahu kenapa aku membenci perempuan? Karena aku membencinya. Dia menjualku hanya semi uang untuk bersenang-senang di luar negeri. Aku harap setelah ini kita tidak akan perlu berurusan dengannya lagi."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan jemarinya, dia tidak pernah menyangka ibunya sekejam itu, hari itu dia dan Jongin dipisahkan dengan paksa. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ibunya memang ingin membawa Jongin, tetapi ternyata ibunya hanya menganggap Jongin sebagai aset yang bisa mendatangkan uang untuknya.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengamati pun mengernyit ketika mendengar kisah itu lagi. Ibu macam apa yang tega menjual anaknya demi uang? Ibu macam apa yang tega menyandera anaknya sendiri demi tebusan? _Well_ Chanyeol memang belum pernah menemui hal semcam ini, tetapi dia menemukannya dalam kasus Baekhyun dan Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa beruntung, meskipun ibunya selalu sibuk dan jarang punya waktu, setidaknya ibunya selalu menjaganya.

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyela,

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu reuni kalian." Chanyeol memilih menatap Jongin, masih tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan di mata Baekhyun, dia tidak siap kalau perempuan itu ternyata menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Apakah kau datang kemari untuk menjemput Baekhyun?"

Jongin mengangguk, dan meskipun sudah melepaskan pelukannya, dia tetap merangkul Baekhyun dengan posesif,

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan orang tuaku. Orang tua angkatku." Gumamnya mengoreksi dengan senyum miris, "Mereka tidak keberatan aku membawa Baekhyun tinggal di rumahku, mereka malah senang karena selama ini tidak ada anak perempuan di rumah. Dan aku pikir, aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga Baekhyun yang tersisa, kami harus tinggal bersama."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak berhak melarang sebuah keluarga untuk bersatu." Gumamnya pedih, "Maafkan aku atas semua kejadian di masa lalu yang memporakporandakan keluarga kalian."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol lama, lalu tersenyum kecut, "Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, tanpa adanya kejadian itu, keluargaku mungkin tetap akan porak poranda, ibuku adalah manusia kejam, entah bagaimana caranya dialah yang menjadi penyebab utama hancurnya keluarga kami, bukan kau."

Sebuah maaf. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, lega mendengarkan jawaban Jongin itu. Lalu kemudian dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun, perempuan itu menunduk dan tidak menatap matanya, membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

"Kurasa kau mungkin ingin mengemasi pakaianmu." Jongin menyentuh siku Baekhyun lembut, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Lama kemudian Jongin dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan,

"Dia membenciku. Aku menceritakan semuanya tadi pagi, dan dia membenciku." Gumam Chanyeol pedih, menatap ke arah pintu dimana tubuh Baekhyun menghilang.

"Pada awalnya pasti begitu." Jongin bergumam memaklumi, "Aku juga begitu pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian aku memahami bahwa semua itu bukan karena salahmu, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dengan atau tanpa adanya dirimu, keluarga kami pasti akan hancur." Jongin tersenyum tenang dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa berdamai dan bersahabat seperti semula."

Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan itu, "Pasti Jongin."

Lalu mereka melangkah duduk di sofa, dan Jongin mengamati kegelisahan Chanyeol.

"Kau memikirkan Baekhyun?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku." Chanyeol merenung.

Jongin terkekeh, "Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta kepada adikku."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tetapi tidak juga membantah, dia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menantang, "Apakah kau akan menghalanginya?"

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung apa?" sela Chanyeol penasaran

"Tergantung seberapa besar niatmu untuk membahagiakannya."

"Sangat." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tulus, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya dengan perempuan manapun."

"Dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini dengan wanita manapun." Jongin tersenyum, menyadari ketulusan Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu semua tergantung Baekhyun."

Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari, bahwa Baekhyun masih berdiri di balik pintu. Mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Apakah maksud dari percakapan ini? Apakah Chanyeol mencintainya? Pemikiran itu membuat dadanya membuncah oleh perasaan hangat dan tak lupap pipi yang merona.

=u=

Setelah tas Baekhyun siap, pelayan memasukkannya ke mobil Jongin. Nyonya Park sedang ada urusan bisnis sehingga Baekhyun berpamitan dan mengucap terimakasih melalui telepon, berjanji akan berkunjung segera setelah urusan bisnis Nyonya Park selesai.

Jongin berdiri di depan Chanyeol di pintu, mengamati betapa kikuknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat bahunya geli.

"Well, aku akan menunggu di mobil kalau kalian ingin berpamitan." Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan melangkah menuju mobil hitamnya di parkiran.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam,

"Hati-hati, ya." Gumamnya pelan, sepenuh perasaannya, ada yang hilang di dalam hatinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan tinggal di rumahnya lagi, tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya lagi.

"Iya." Baekhyun menjawab kaku menundukan kepala, "Selamat tinggal." Gumamnya cepat-cepat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari ke mobil, meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya terperangah ditinggalkan begitu saja, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pedih, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak memasuki rumah, tidak tahan melihat punggung Baekhyun yang makin menjauh.

Sementara Baekhyun setelah beberapa langkah merasa ragu. Dia membalikkan tubuh, dan melihat punggung Chanyeol yang sudah berbalik hendak memasuki rumah,

"Chanyeol!" serunya, lalu sebelum Chanyeol sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan menubruk tubuhnya dari belakang, memeluknya erat-erat, membuat Chanyeol terpana.

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama ini." Bisik Baekhyun pelan, membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup liar. Lelaki itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Kau memaafkanku? Kau tidak menyalahkanku karena semuanya?" Chanyeol berbisik di atas puncak kepala Baekhyun, jemarinya lalu mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun supaya menghadapnya, Baekhyun sedang tersenyum, menatapnya dengan malu-malu,

"Semula aku memang terkejut." Baekhyun tersenyum ragu, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa itu semua bukan salahmu."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lega, "Syukurlah." Dengan lembut di sentuhnya dagu Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, "Tahukah kau bahwa setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, membuatku semakin mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, pipinya merona merah, "Aku tidak tahu... bagaimana mungkin seorang kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "_Seorang aku_?" gumamnya geli, "Kau seolah menganggap aku ini alien atau apa. Aku semula bertekad menjadi kakakmu, yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Tetapi kemudian aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang lebih." Pelukan Chanyeol makin erat, "Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama untukku?"

_Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama?_ Baekhyun terpaku. _Ya_. Dia selalu merona kalau membayangkan Chanyeol. Bukankah itu artinya dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada lelaki ini?

"Aku tidak tahu... tetapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku?" Chanyeol mengernyit menggoda, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai dan tergila-gila kepadamu, tetapi kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya menyukaiku?"

"Eh... aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, tidak tahan dengan pandangan tajam yang dilemparkan Chanyeol. Sikap itu membuat Chanyeol merasa gemas, dia lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun, turun ke hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya.

"Mungkin ini bisa membuatmu memutuskan." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta. Baekhyun otomatis merangkulkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol , membalas ciumannya.

Mereka berciuman dengan penuh perasaan di teras rumah itu, lupa akan sekeliling mereka, dan baru terpisah ketika klakson mobil Jongin berbunyi,

"Apakah kalian akan terus-menerus berciuman dan membuatku menunggu di sini?" teriak Jongin jengkel dari jendela mobilnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka dan tertawa, masih berdekatan dengan bibir terasa panas bekas ciuman mereka. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lagi dengan lembut, lalu melirik ke arah mobil Jongin.

"Sebaiknya dia tidak usah pindah dari sini." teriak Chanyeol untuk Jongin.

Jongin langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, "Dengan kau yang mencintainya? Tidak, aku tidak akan membahayakan kesucian adikku tersayang dengan membiarkannya tinggal di sini, siapa yang tahu kalau kau memutuskan akan menyerangnya malam-malam?"

Chanyeol merengut mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu." Nada tersinggung dalam suaranya membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

Tetapi rupanya Jongin sudah bertekad bulat, "Kau boleh mengajak Baekhyun tinggal bersamamu setelah kau menikahinya. Sebelum itu dia tinggal bersamaku, dan kau hanya bisa mengunjunginya dengan sopan di ruang tamu." Jawab Jongin keras kepala.

Baekhyun tertawa, menatap Jongin dalam senyuman, "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Baekhyun sebelum melepaskannya, "Aku akan datang berkunjung. Setiap hari." Bisiknya mesra sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh tekad, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah itu, hatinya sungguh berbunga-bunga.

=u=

"Chanyeol menyatakan cinta kepadamu dan sekarang kalian berpacaran?" suara Kyungsoo agak meninggi di seberang sana dan membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Dia tadi segera menelepon Kyungsoo untuk mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah pindah ke rumah Jongin, kemudian karena perasaannya begitu bahagia, dia menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo, ingin berbagi kepada sahabatnya.

Tetapi tanggapan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak diduganya, dia mengira Kyungsoo akan tertawa dan menggodanya, alih-alih yang didengarnya adalah nada tinggi seperti... Kemarahan?

"Apakah... Kau tidak setuju, Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Sejenak suasana di seberang sana terdengar hening, lalu kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aku cuma kaget Baekhyun, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Selamat ya," gumamnya dalam gelak tawa, membuat Baekhyun merasa lega.

Dilain pihak, ketika Kyungsoo menutup percakapan dengan Baekhyun, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, matanya nyalang membakar dan hidungnya kembang kempis terengah-engah. Dia berteriak keras-keras memenuhi seluruh rumah. Dengan marah dibantingnya seluruh barang di kamarnya, membuat suara gaduh yang menakutkan, apalagi diiringi dengan jeritan dan teriakan-teriakan yang mengerikan.

"Aku akan membunuhmuuuuu...!"

=u=

Chanyeol sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di depan komputer ketika salah seorang pelayan mengetuk pintunya, dia mengernyit.

"Ada tamu untuk anda Tuan, Nona Kyungsoo ingin bertemu anda di ruang tamu."

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam. Kyungsoo? Ingin menemuinya? Mungkin pelayannya salah dengar, mungkin yang ingin ditemui oleh Kyungsoo adalah Baekhyun, apakah Kyungsoo belum tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah pindah dari mansion ini?

Benak Chanyeol langsung menghangat ketika membayangkan Baekhyun. Dia sudah merindukan Baekhyun padahal baru setengah hari mereka berpisah. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, beginilah pasangan yang sehat seharusnya. Saling merindukan.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat tentang Kyungsoo dan memutuskan untuk menemui perempuan itu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dia melihat Kyungsoo sudah duduk di sana. Kyungsoo tampak sangat cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi dan dandanan yang sempurna, penampilannya tenang dan anggun, tetapi sayang, dia bukan tipe Chanyeol, hati Chanyeol sudah terpikat pada Baekhyun dan dia bersyukur ayahnya dulu membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hai Kyungsoo." Chanyeol duduk di depan Kyungsoo, menatap perempuan itu dengan ramah, "Pelayanku bilang kau ingin menemuiku, mungkin dia salah dengar? Kalau kau mencari Baekhyun dia sekarang tinggal di rumah Jongin, kau pasti tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah adik kandung Jongin bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo tersenyum samar, "Baekhyun pasti bercerita kepadaku, dia selalu berbagi semua denganku. Aku kesini untuk menemuimu Chanyeol."

"Menemuiku? Tentang apa?"

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa kita sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Lalu pertunangan itu dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh ayahmu. Aku bukannya ingin menyalahkan ayahmu atau apa, lagipula aku tidak merasakan pengaruhnya ada atau tidak ada pertunangan itu. Bahkan ketika aku kembali ke negara ini aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak memikirkanmu, sampai kemudian aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan baru tahu bahwa dia tinggal bersamamu, tetapi itupun tidak masalah untukku, kuharap kau jangan merasa tidak enak."

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, "Aku senang kau membahasnya Kyungsoo, pembatalan pertunangan itu memang terasa mengganjal di antara kita, apalagi kau adalah sahabat Baekhyun... Dengan begini mungkin kita bisa meluruskan semuanya dan menghilangkan rasa tidak enak."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke. Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi, aku pikir kau pasti tidak tahu kenapa ayahmu membatalkan pertunangan itu secara sepihak."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba senyum Kyungsoo tampak mengerikan, perempuan itu mengeluarkan benda berkilau dari tas tangannya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau daging ukuran kecil yang tampak sangat tajam.

"Karena aku gila." Kyungsoo menyeringai sambil mengacungkan pisau itu. "Aku didiagnosa menderita kegilaan turunan, seperti ibuku yang mati bunuh diri karena gila, ibuku bukan mati karena kecelakaan, dia mati karena kegilaannya mendorongnya melompat di tangga. Aku tidak sakit, selama ini appa mengurungku ke luar negeri karena malu kepadaku. Tetapi aku pandai berakting dan bersikap baik, sehingga akhirnya appa luluh dan membiarkanku pulang ke negara ini dan bersekolah di sekolah umum." mata Kyungsoo menyala, "Lalu aku melihat Baekhyun dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku mendekatinya dan yakin bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Dia mencintaiku!" Kyungsoo mulai menjerit, "Tapi kau lalu datang mengganggu. Kalian semua laki-laki hanya pengganggu, aku akan _membunuhmuuuuu...!"_Kyungsoo berteriak keras seperti auman hewan liar, lalu berdiri dan mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Chanyeol yang masih duduk terperanjat.

=u=

Baekhyun sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri di rumah Jongin. Kedua orangtua Jongin sangat baik dan menyempatkan diri menyambut Baekhyun, tetapi mereka juga orangtua yang sibuk, sama seperti papa dan mama Chanyeol. Jongin mengantarkannya ke sekeliling rumah supaya dia terbiasa, dan ternyata sudah menyiapkan kamarnya, kamar yang cantik dan feminin yang sangat Baekhyun sukai.

"Kuharap kau kerasan tinggal di sini." Jongin tersenyum lembut sambil menyiapkan biolanya. Dia selalu berlatih setiap hari. Bedanya dulu dia berlatih dalam kesendirian, sekarang ada Baekhyun yang menungguinya.

Tiba-tiba telepon di rumah mereka berbunyi. Jongin yang mengangkatnya, dia tampak bercakap-cakap, lalu mendadak wajahnya berubah serius, ketika menutup telepon, dia langsung mengajak Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kita harus ke rumah Chanyeol segera, ada hal serius di sana."

Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun panik setengah mati, benaknya panik memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Apakah ada kebakaran? Ada perampokan? Ada kejahatan? Apakah Chanyeol sakit?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Chanyeol, di sana tampak ramai banyak mobil diparkir, salah satunya ambulans dan mobil polisi, Baekhyun dan Jongin langsung berlari menghambur ke mansion itu segera setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

"Baekhyun! Sayangku!" teriakan yang sangat dikenal Baekhyun membuatnya terpaku bingung. Itu Kyungsoo, tetapi bukan Kyungsoo yang biasanya. Perempuan itu dipegangi oleh dua orang paramedis yang setengah berusaha menyeretnya keluar, Kyungsoo yang ini tampak berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya nanar, dia menatap Baekhyun seperti orang mabuk, "Aku sudah membunuh Chanyeol, dia penghalang cinta kita, sekarang kita bisa saling mencintai... Sekarang kita bebaaass..." paramedis itu berhasil menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dibantu rekannya, sementara Kyungsoo masih terus mengoceh tidak karuan.

Baekhyun merasa ngeri atas pemandangan di depannya. Kenapa Kyungsoo seperti itu? Dan dia bilang dia sudah membunuh Chanyeol? Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang tidak karuan, dengan langkah tergesa dia menuju ke dalam mansion.

Napasnya langsung lega melihat Chanyeol duduk di sofa, sedang dirawat oleh paramedis, sementara Jongin ada di sampingnya. Lengannya tampak terluka oleh bekas sayatan dan sedang di perban.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bergumam cemas, berjongkok di depan Chanyeol, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dan kenapa Kyungsoo seperti itu? Diakah pelaku semua ini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Ternyata dia gila, dia gila dan dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut, "Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga sejak lama ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo mendekatimu." Dia berdehem pelan, " Kyungsoo eh... adalah mantan tunanganku di masa kecil..."

"Tunangan?" Baekhyun dan Jongin bergumam bersamaan, merasa bingung.

"Ya.. tetapi entah karena alasan apa, appaku membatalkan pertunangan itu... kurasa dari kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi, sepertinya appaku membatalkan pertunangan itu karena tahu tentang penyakit Kyungsoo." Mata Chanyeol tampak sedih, "Dia bilang dia gila... karena itulah dia diasingkan di luar negeri oleh appanya."

_Karena itulah Kyungsoo tidak suka membicarakan penyakitnya_. Baekhyun langsung terkenang ke percakapan mereka waktu itu.

"Apakah dia kembali karena ingin menemuimu? Bekas tunangannya?" Baekhyun langsung menarik kesimpulan, "Aku.. karena merasa Kyungsoo sahabatku langsung meneleponnya dan menceritakan hubungan kita." Pipinya kali ini benar-benar merah padam. "Mungkinkah Kyungsoo cemburu dan memutuskan untuk menyerangmu?"

Chanyeol tampak geli sendiri, "Kyungsoo memang cemburu, tetapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia bilang dia bahkan tidak memikirkan pertunangan kami di masa kecil, Kyungsoo jatuh cinta kepadamu Baekhyun. Dan dia merasa aku ini penghalang, jadi dia berusaha menyerangku. Beruntung aku dibekali ilmu bela diri yang cukup, hasil usaha appaku untuk menghindarkanku dari percobaan penculikan, dan ternyata kemampuan itu terpakai juga." Chanyeol menatap menyesal ke arah luka di lengannya, "Tetapi memang susah menghadapi perempuan gila yang nekat"

"Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun?" Kali ini Jongin yang berseru, lelaki itu tampak begidik, "Pantas aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh tentangnya, aku tidak pernah menyukainya meskipun dia selalu berusaha tampil manis di luarnya. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatku merinding. Apalagi ketika dia meminta tidur di kamar Baekhyun malam itu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil."

"Aku juga, tetapi aku melupakannya begitu saja, aku pikir dia benar-benar mencemaskan Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang,

Baekhyun masih tertegun, shock atas semua yang terjadi. Kyungsoo... dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo seperti itu. _Oh Astaga._Kyungsoo mencintainya? Kyungsoo sebenarnya gila? Dia bahkan tidak punya firasat sedikitpun tentang hal itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau memilih teman." Goda Chanyeol lembut ketika melihat Baekhyun masih merenung karena shock, hal itu membuat Jongin yang mendengarnya ikut terkekeh.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Aku pikir... aku terlalu senang sehingga tidak waspada, karena hanya Kyungsoo yang mau berteman denganku. Lagipula selama persahabatan kami dia benar-benar baik... aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia ternyata seperti ini." Gumam Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi isyarat supaya Baekhyun mendekat, Baekhyun langsung melakukannya. "Mungkin memang pada awalnya Kyungsoo ingin berteman denganmu, tetapi kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi kegilaan yang mengerikan, menurutku dia memang labil dan harus dirawat."

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mendesah, bayangan Kyungsoo yang ditarik petugas paramedis ke dalam mobil membuatnya merasa kasihan. Kyungsoo begitu cantik, begitu sempurna penampilan luarnya, kenapa dia harus berakhir seperti itu?

"Tenang saja, eommaku sudah menelepon ayah Kyungsoo, dia akan menjemput Kyungsoo di rumah sakit. Aku rasa ayah Kyungsoo akan membawanya kembali ke luar negeri."

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik." Jongin menggumam, "Menurutku dia belum sepenuhnya sembuh, sangat berbahaya kalau dia berinteraksi dengan orang-orang dan kemudian tidak dapat menahan emosinya seperti kejadian barusan." Jongin melirik luka di lengan Chanyeol, "Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan meminta eomma untuk mendesak ayah Kyungsoo agar membawanya kembali ke luar negeri," Chanyeol menyetujui, "Kalau tidak bisa berbahaya bagi Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. Pipi Baekhyun memerah menerima tatapan itu, tatapan penuh cinta yang intens dan tidak disembunyikan lagi, dulu dia bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam benak Chanyeol , lelaki itu selalu memasang tampang datar dan tidak terbacam tetapi kemudian, ketika memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya, Chanyeol tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki itu dengan terang-terangan menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta, hingga membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu." Jongin yang bergumam, "Kau akan membuatnya makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus."

Chanyeol tertawa, tetapi Baekhyun benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka, tidak mempedulikan Jongin yang cemberut melihatnya,

"Aku tidak melihatmu baru sebentar dan sudah merindukanmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis sekali, "Aku juga, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak merindukanmu sama sekali Chanyeol." Jongin menyela, berusaha mengganggu pasangan itu, membuat Chanyeol meliriknya dengan mencela

"Apakah kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengganggu kami?" gumam Chanyeol ketus.

"Tidak." Jongin mendongakkan dagunya, menantang,

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu dia memutuskan mengabaikan Jongin dengan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Semoga setelah semua musuh dikalahkan, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kita."

Jongin mengeluarkan suara mencibir yang sengaja dikeraskan, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

Baekhyun dengan berani mengecup bibir Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Sudah mulai berani oh~~?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum polos, Kemudian Chanyeol menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya .

Berapa bahagianya dirinya, memang banyak musuh yang mengintai diam-diam, dia juga hampir celaka dan sedih memikirkan bahwa pelakunya adalah ibunya sendiri. Tetapi setidaknya semua kejadian itu membawanya kepada ujung yang membahagiakan, Baekhyun bisa bertemu kakak kandungnya yang tak bisa dibantah lagi amat sangat menyayanginya, dan dia bisa menemukan Chanyeol, lelaki yang sangat dicintai dan mencintainya.

_Dia punya Chanyeol, dia punya Jongin, Rasanya hidupnya begitu lengkap, dan dia tidak ingin apa-apa lagi._

=END=

**Sweet Enemy END fufufu. **

**Ada yang nebak kyungsoo yuri/lesbi, selamat tebakanmu bener :)**

**Makasih yang udah favorit,follow dan review.**

**407bubleblue,parklili,aprilbambi,beee,KarlinaAmelia,welcumbaek,younlaycious88,aaa,baeksounds,cyeol,exindira,PrincePink,chanbaekjjang,Ryu Hyun Rin,Sniaanggrn,rachel suliss,su hoo,shallow lin,neli amelia,yuiyui,narsih hamdan,chanyurrr,Sniaanggrn,parkbyun,n13zelf,septhaca,lee muti,thestarbaek0506,niasw3ty,Nameyeol yeol,retnani fadhila,luckygirl91,Baekkiechan,ByunViBaek,park sehan,b,ShinHaein61,snowy07,chanq,vitCB9,SeluHana,Okti Nurazmi,chanchanhwang,jongindo,nuraebel11,nurhasanah putri 146,oasana,chekaido,dianahyorie1,Tania3424,doremifaseul,0706,bibil,aya,kiki,xiuchenchen,Chan Banana,happines delite,minbyuliee,Minaaa,srhksr,rachel suliss,Sebut Saja Yoona,Haiiro Sora,dantearra,jouley peetz,Baekhaan,yurk,Nenehcabill,Park Hye Jin,dianahyorie1,doremifaseul,aya.**

**maaf kalo ga ada yang kelewat aku sebut.**

**untuk next project aku fix lanjutin Crush in Rush. **

**Sekali lagi makasih banyak ya~~^^**


End file.
